Diamonds & Vipers
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! Will Hector save Andromache from Zenas? Will Paris escape Silas and find Helen? Will Achilles kill Titus and find Briseis? Who will escape their fate? Who will not?
1. Deceived!

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
Chapter 1 … Deceived!   
**Rated PG-13 (some violent parts)   
Movies: TROY  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess  
Contact: jazzy888yahoo.com

**Summary:** Hector, Briseis and Paris are taken captive by a an evil King bent on annihilation while visiting a strange land. By chance three other strangers suffer the same fate. Can they all join forces to obtain freedom? Or is death their certain fate? Fave pairings of course! Don't miss this romantic drama! (H/A A/B P/H)

Disclaimer: The characters of this story don't belong to me…sadly…but any of the other names are mine and if they bear resemblance to anyone living or dead is merely coincidence. (except for the city names which come directly from a map of Ancient Greece). This story is written for pleasure and not for profit. Oh and for any history buff's one of which I am not please excuse any inaccuracies as I am but a humble servant to my keyboard – so don't fret just enjoy!

**Note:** This is a different telling of how all our favorite pairings met. This is their meeting and adventure, their love and their future. If you don't like it don't read it – but remember – it's fanfic and therefore not real! But I hope you all enjoy and review for my hard work!

**Cast of supporting Characters:**  
Aristarchus – King of Lampascus  
Zenas – Prince of Lampascus – nemesis to Hector & Andromache   
Silas – war lord of the army of Lampascus – nemesis to Paris & Helen   
Titus – mercenary for the empire of Lampascus – nemesis to Achilles & Briseis   
Miletus – servant to Hector in Lampascus   
Demas – chief steward to Zenas (second in command of the army)  
Paulus – chief steward to Silas   
Cristos – chief steward to Titus   
Odomus – servant to Zenas

------------------

_"Hector you're in no condition to save us. Go – save your strength…I'll draw his attention."_

_"Andromache I'll never leave you, never let him hurt you again! I'll not leave you to his mercy or any other man for that matter. We belong together," Hector said in agony. "We leave this prison together."_

_"We'll never leave here alive. He'll make sure of that."_

_"Then we'll die together," Hector swore._

_"I want us to live together," she finally admitted._

_"Then help me to fight our way out of here."_

_------------------_

_"Briseis! Where is she! Where have you taken her!" Achilles yelled in anger into the darkness before him._

_"You'll never see her again," the loud voice laughed. "Alive."_

_"Return her to me at once!"_

_"Are you prepared to fight for her? Die for her?"_

_"Achilles help me!"_

_"Briseis where are you! Where is she!"_

_"She is waiting for you – in Hades!"_

------------------

_"You'll never leave this place alive young Prince, you or beautiful companion."_

_"Helen stay behind me," Paris said trying to sound brave, but inside feeling terror at the thought of the ensuing sword fight._

_"Paris you can't," Helen whispered. "You can't fight him. He's a warlord and you a Prince."_

_"If I don't he will sell us both as slaves!"_

_"Sorry young Prince, Helen stays with me. It is you to be sold."_

_"Paris no," Helen gasped in horror._

_"Then it's a fight to the death," Paris warned as he too raised his sword, his hands trembling._

_"This will be all to easy," the large man said raising his sword._

------------------

"Father when will this plan be complete?" Zenas asked impatiently. "When will we finally rule all!"

"Patience my son," Aristarchus said firmly. "This list contains the names of all the nobles in the empire. One by one each kingdom will fall and when they do I will come in and claim them as my own," he said looking up at his son with an evil glare. "And if they will not yield to me they will each of them die – in their sleep," he said with a laugh.

"I can't believe how well this scheme has worked so far. We have already laid claim to such great nations as Maronea, Therma and Delphi. But tell me father do you think Troy and Thebes will bend as well? Sparta even? I'm told King Priam and Prince Hector are cunning and have a great army behind them," Zenas said.

"I too have heard the stories of Troy my son," King Aristarchus said looking at a piece of paper that had names stroked out on it, Hector's next on the list. "But when King Priam's very household is destroyed he'll yield to whatever I wish like the other kings. His will be no different. Especially if he thinks his son is dead not…"

"Hector is mine," Zenas said firmly. "Mine to break. I don't care about the rest!" He spat angrily.

"Still holding the grudge? I'm sure mighty Prince Hector doesn't even remember it was you he bested."

"He will," Zenas said firmly. "Just before he dies he'll know it's me. What of the others?"

"Both Thebes and Sparta are sending their princesses here at our request. I'm told they are the most beautiful of women," the King said leaning back in his chair. "How is today's lot?"

"A handsome quarry," Zenas said showing his father a small bucket full of transparent gems embedded into pieces of rock.

"And no one will ever be the wiser as to what lay beneath my vast empire," King Aristarchus started with a laugh. "And when they do it will be too late. Have Silas and Titus made their choices? For your obvious one is Prince Hector."

"Silas has plans for Prince Paris and Titus on a stranger…Achilles."

"The great warrior?" Aristarchus asked with a laugh. "Titus always wanted a challenge. Let the festivities begin!"

------------------

"Father do I have to go?" Hector asked with a sigh. "Send Paris, this glory giving should be right up his alley. He likes the parties not I."

"The invitation was extended to you and Briseis as well. Sadly she shares your disdain for this new kingdom. Are you really so disinclined to go my son?" Priam asked softly.

"Father I just don't fancy a four day journey with…"

"Are we leaving soon?" Paris asked in glee, as he barged into their room.

"With that exuberance," Hector lamented. "Please let the two of them go."

"King Aristarchus wants to show off the new kingdom he apparently rebuild and restored from the ashes," Priam said firmly.

"I don't pay tribute to men like that who brag for no reason…it wasn't founded in glory but from gold," Hector insisted.

"That is your opinion. You go and pay tribute as we would want the same in return. Show King Aristarchus the same honor you would want bestowed upon me."

"Fine," Hector said with a sigh. "We leave in an hour. Let Briseis know she has to come."

"I wonder what the women are like," Paris mumbled to himself as he left the room. Hector watched him go and felt his exasperation starting to grow.

"It will teach you patience my son," Priam said with a smile.

"If I don't kill him first," Hector said leaving the room. "We return in twelve days father," Hector called out as he left his father alone.

"I pray they pass swiftly my son," Priam said silently.

------------------

FOUR DAYS LATER

"What an odd welcome," Paris said as they entered the large gates of the newly founded kingdom. "Only the men to greet it's guests."

"If you call this a greeting," Hector said noting the small band of men looking at them with less than amused smiles.

"If I lived here I wouldn't venture out of doors as well," Briseis added. "Where are the children?"

"Where is our welcome? Is an open gate merely a welcome?" Hector wondered. They rode on a bit further until they came to a stop in front of the grand palace entrance.

"Welcome honored guests," a man said walking up to them.

"Thank you," Hector said extending his hand for the man to take. "I am…"

"I know who you are Prince Hector," Zenas replied as he looked at him crossly for a few seconds but decided not to reveal his true self to the Prince just yet. That time would come. Still he didn't shake or grasp the hand of the man before him. "I am Prince Zenas of Lampascus. Come and meet my father honored party from Troy."

"How did he know where we were from?" Paris asked quietly.

"Why did he not shake Hector's hand?" Briseis asked.

Hector was again struck by the odd welcome the King of Lampascus delivered to them but decided to put it behind him and just accept whatever he called hospitality and try to enjoy himself. He just prayed the days would go by fast.

------------------

"You honor us with your presence my lord Hector, Prince of Troy," the King smiled as he took Hector's hand on his and firmly held it, later that night at a small party. "My palace is yours for the next four days. Eat, drink and enjoy my hospitality."

"I wish to thank you for your hospitality, King Aristarchus," Hector said firmly. "But am at a loss why a King in such a distant land such as this has summoned such honored guests from so far. I am told that you invited royal families from as great distances as Sparta and Thebes. Tell me my lord, to what grand scheme are we to be witness to?"

"Scheme Prince Hector?" King Aristarchus laughed. "Simply to enjoy my new Kingdom. It's been a long time in the making and with the price of a lot of bloodshed we have finally seen peace. The time of rebuilding is over…now it's time to feast!" King Aristarchus shouted as he raised Hector's and his joined hands high into the air. Finally Hector too joined in the celebration and by nightfall all were joined in the revelry, not aware of the growing evil that lay beneath the cold stone façade of the grand hall they were in.

------------------

He watched the party of Troy enter the great hall but kept himself hidden. So far he had only had one minor altercation and that resulted in a man's life being forfeit, and for that he was sorry. He knew Titus was also watching him but he managed so far to avoid contact with Titus and he prayed it would remain that way until he uncovered the secret Lampascus has hiding. He knew something was amiss with Aristarchus and his band but was ill to put finger to his exact cause for concern. He knew of the stories but there was more. A survivor. A survivor who had made his way into his camp and just before he die, left behind a small bag of diamonds and gems and uttered the lone fateful words _'mining…slaves…Lampascus'_. They haunted him still, much the way the dead child's eyes haunted his dreams each night. There was evil here and he had come to put it to rest – bring more attraction to his own pride and glory. But now something else caught his eye.

He dared to look back at her once more as she made her way into the hall. Prince Hector stood beside her. He was an impressive looking man to be sure and one that had won man battles and was feared for his greatness. The other he guessed was the younger Prince. But her. A Princess? He didn't believe so as she wore around her neck jewellery he had seen before on – a priestess, he asked himself in wonder? Could a woman with that beauty dedicate her life to a life of solitude and faith? Could the gods be that cruel? This complicated matters. Now his mind was torn between watching her and discovering and laying bare the secret of this evil nation.

"I'll have no say with her affairs here," he whispered to the wall beside him. "I'll watch over her and _if_ and only _if_ she needs my help shall I give it. For to give in to a woman like that would…destroy me," he uttered in misery. If only his eyes hadn't cast themselves on her. If only. He prayed that their paths wouldn't cross until her leaving. But that wasn't to be. The next two days he kept careful watch and thought all was safe for him until one night………two days later in the temple.

------------------

The next two days passed by with insignificance.

------------------

Paris enjoyed the company of the many visiting women and Briseis dedicated her time to her meditation and prayers, often preferring to be alone then with them or at any party. Once he was tricked into joining in some sort of game which of course he found out later was rigged and he lost. The second time he won and soon earned the quiet dislike of the army general Silas.

"That's another one I have taken from Silas," Paris boasted as he spirited the young woman away from the waiting hands of the large general. "Are you sure you like women?" He teased making the large man seethe with hatred and envy and the other men laugh.

------------------

Hector spent most of his two days in the grand palace. He tried to venture outside but was always stopped by Zenas, a man who was more than getting on his nerves.

"Why is it no one has offered us a tour of the great city?" Hector asked when stopped once again from venturing out of doors. "If this city has indeed been built from the ashes then surely you would want to show it off as much as possible," he tried to reason with Zenas.

"Why dwell on the poor when you can feast with the rich?" Zenas laughed.

"Are you saying your people are poor?" Hector countered.

"Why do you not enjoy yourself like your brother?"

"Because unlike my brother I am not so easily amused by parties and women," Hector said firmly. "I am more interested in a kingdoms people…the very heart of what makes a nation a nation."

"Then come and learn about my people from some very wise men," Zenas said directing him away from the now closed door. "You don't want to anger the King do you?" Zenas asked snidely.

"No I suppose I don't," Hector sighed, praying for a way to leave this wretched place and return home. He couldn't understand why during the next few days Zenas would go out of his way to make sure he didn't leave the palace, didn't talk to anyone other than guests or soldiers and why no one from the families of the men didn't come and at least meet the strangers from other lands.

Hector was still struck with the fact that each day a new party would arrive, spend a few days and then disappear. They make no mention of their welcome and when they leave no words are said either, Hector mused inside his mind. He tried to talk to the servants but none would say more than a word and that was usually yes or no. He still continued to be puzzled at the lack of children and women. Surely these men were married. But everytime he asked someone they would again say a few mere words and vanish. But he couldn't ignore the fact that every time Zenas looked his way he was scheming something – something that wasn't pure. The feeling would not go away, even when he attended another party with Paris did it not go away.

"You are so quiet these days brother," Paris said with a smile. "The King has been gracious and kind."

"A little too much," Hector said with a frown. "Something is amiss here but everyone is ill to talk about it. As if they are hiding a secret so terrible it will cost them their very lives."

"You are paranoid," Paris teased. "What you need is a little female distraction. Why do you not take one of them? They were brought in from the kingdom of Abdera to pleasure the men here," Paris said gesturing to a group of ladies standing around Hector and smiling, waiting for his decision.

"I know of the reputation of the women of Abdera," Hector said firmly. "And I don't want a woman that any man can have. They have beauty and nothing else," he said with a frown. "I want the one no man can have."

"Then you'll be interested in the party from Thebes my lord," Zenas said in sarcasm.

"Why is that Zenas?" Hector asked their host, the man Aristarchus would name his heir – his first born son. A man Hector felt ill will to since his arrival, constantly aware of Zenas's watchful and hateful eyes upon his every move. Something was amiss with him, but Hector was lost as to his true purpose.

"Because the women from Thebes don't take men…they are promised to them by their father. They have no choice. So good luck," Zenas said slapping Hector on the back.

"Promised," Hector said with a sigh. "Probably because they are so vile that no man would want to take them. Where are you going?" Hector asked Paris as he quickly turned to leave.

"I have heard the party from Sparta is making for the shore. And I have heard the women from there are beautiful and willing. None finer," he said with a broad smile. "So while you want one you can't have, I want one I can."

Hector just watched with an amused smile as his younger brother darted out of the gathering crowd of men and headed for the docking area to await what he hoped would be his fun for the night.

"And what do you have planned for the night?" Hector asked Briseis as he walked up to her in a quiet area. "Any eye here caught your fancy? I know a few more ships pulled into port today and another party arrived by land. Anyone with whom you are smitten?"

"I have no desire to bed with any man in this kingdom or any other one for that matter nor to join in conversation," she whispered. "There is an ill wind I feel."

"I have felt it as well," Hector said looking around them. "My mind tells me to beware but my heart says to be kind. I am torn at Aristarchus offer to stay here four days but inside I know I want to leave sooner."

"Must we stay them all? It's already been two," Briseis said slowly.

"On midday of the third night we head for home. One day has passed and we are into the second. We will leave tomorrow at midday," Hector said firmly. "There is nothing here for us worth staying longer for."

"Sounds fair to me," Briseis said firmly. "And Paris?"

"He can stay here on his own if he likes," Hector said lightly, knowing his brother wouldn't. "I think I'll retire for the night. If you need a guard tonight…"

"I make for the temple," Briseis said softly. "No one will bother me there. I need some peace to meditate and even though it's a strange temple it has a small room to the side and it offers me the peace and solitude I seek."

"See you in the morning," he said turning to leave.

Briseis watched him leave and then headed for the temple to pray, unaware that two sets of eyes kept careful watch on her every move. Watching – and waiting. But he saw her leave and noticed Titus carefully following after her. Now he feared his plan to avoid her would come to naught. For Titus had an evil look in his eyes and she was defenceless. He cursed the gods once more and made for a small dark colonnade beside the passageway to the temple and it's small room. He watched her go there everyday, wishing he could hear her words, look into her eyes as she said her prayers, hold her hand while she meditated. Why has she captured me so, he wondered inside? Still he knew that Titus was scheming and he had made a silent promise to her that he would protect her at all costs – he just didn't know it would cost him everything.

------------------

"Thebes!" Hector spat as he started for one of the main entrance passageways. "Why invite people from lands so far away. And why just a select few? There is something else at work here. Something King Aristarchus is hiding from his guests and the world. Something evil I feel. But what?" Hector asked himself as he slowly walked through a quiet hall. "Perhaps I am simply paranoid. But Briseis feels it as well," he admitted with a sigh. "Or is it simply envy for a new King in his new Kingdom? Am I envious because Troy is…never…I'll never be envious of another man or his Kingdom, even one as seemingly grand as this. I think I need a drink," he said with a smile. But then his thoughts turned to the conversation he had earlier with Zenas. "I would never want a woman that was promised to me. I would want her to want me for her own…for…her to choose me and…" he said and then stopped, his breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon a vision of beauty in his path.

"Am I dreaming?" He whispered to himself.

"If you are then you walk a straight path for a man walking in his sleep," she replied, her voice light and musical.

Hector dared himself to take another step, closer to a woman that held his heart the second his eyes locked with hers. She captivated him, her spirit, her words, her beauty – her mystery. "Who are you?"

"Not a dream," she smiled at the handsome man in front of her, very aware of the warmth starting to flood her entire soul. "But you are," she whispered as she quickly turned and left.

"Wait!" Hector called out as he immediately followed after her. "I must know your name. Please just a name," he called to her in the faint light. He followed her into a darkened tunnel only to reach the end alone with just a wall in front of him.

"Can the gods be this cruel?" He cursed silently. "To present such a vision and then take her just as quickly? I shall retire in sorrow," he lamented softly.

"You give up to easily," the soft voice said from behind. She had told herself on the voyage over that she wouldn't fall for a foreign man that she was destined to belong to a Prince from Thebes or a very close neighbouring nation – not one this far from her home. But when she saw him the first time something inside her held her captive to him. She vanished for a reason but then cursed herself for wanting a bit more. Now she had her chance. But would it be worth it? Would she betray her oath to her country to be with a foreign man?

Hector turned on his heel and stood mesmerized by the woman in front of him. Strong in spirit he could tell, just by the way she held herself. But weak in heart he could tell, by the trembling of her hands and the lightly quivering of her lips. In his last few days he had decided that the nation of Lampascus was made up of Eunuchs and that there were no women to be found. But now…who was she? And from where? His heart burned inside of him to know. Know everything.

"I'll not hurt you," he said in a low soft tone as he took another step towards her. "Please don't leave again."

"I am not afraid of you," she whispered back, slightly lying to herself for in truth she didn't know what the man before her was capable of. But something inside her burned to find out everything she could.

"Who are you?" He asked in a slight daze, inches from her body.

Andromache could feel the heat growing between them and cursed herself for giving in so easily. The man that stood before her was more than handsome, he was powerful and strong he could have any kingdom he wished, and yet his heart was hers if she only asked for it. Was he a Prince of Lampascus?

"Please a name, I beg of you," Hector said as he heard voices behind them.

"Prince Hector!" A voice called.

"Prince?" Andromache asked with a semi-surprised tone. Now she knew he was powerful. "Of Lampascus?"

"Prince Hector of Troy," hector said lowering himself to one knee. "Your servant my princess," he offered in a kind way. "Ask what you will and it is my command," he offered.

"I ask only…" she started.

"Please a name. I beg of you. Don't leave me in torment for the night," Hector asked in haste not wanting to give her a chance to say no.

Andromache at first hesitate and then found herself giving in. In truth she wanted to know more about the man before her. "Andromache," she whispered as the servant was about to reach them. She gently lifted his hand and the rest of his muscular body followed eagerly, standing even closer than before. She felt his breath hot on her cheek as she looked up at him with a smile, her body on fire, her soul at war.

"Andromache," he said with a smile of his own, his heart starting to beat rapidly as her hand brushed against his broad chest. "Come," he said extending his hand. "Spend the night with me."

Andromache looked at him in surprise, her smiled immediately fading. "I thought you honourable," she said firmly, dropping his hand seconds before the servant reached them.

"I only…" Hector tried in his defence.

"Goodbye," she said firmly as she turned on her heel and left the room as the servant reached Hector.

"Wait!" Hector called out in vain only to have his path blocked.

"My lord," he panted in vain as Hector's eyes watched as Andromache fled the now quiet room.

"Miletus," Hector sighed. "Your timing as always is impeccable. Who said I was here?"

"Zenas said you might need my aid my lord," Miletus said finally catching his breath.

"I'm sure he did," Hector said angrily. "Keep an eye on him Miletus. I need to find someone," Hector said firmly, pushing past his faithful servant and trying to find where the woman who now held his soul in her hand had vanished too.

Zenas watched Hector rush from the tunnel stairs and down another corridor he thought the raven haired beauty had disappeared down.

"Enjoy it tonight Hector, for tomorrow this night will be all you'll have to remember of happiness and freedom. Miletus," he called out firmly. "I have a task for you."

------------------

"And what is it you seek here young Prince?"

"I seek women Silas," Paris laughed as he walked with the chief guard of the King.

"Haven't you had enough women?" Silas asked vehemently.

"Never enough Silas. Tell me what are the women like here in Lampascus? For I haven't seen too many that aren't strangers or visitors or servants?"

"Sadly our women are quiet and don't like to come out around strangers," Silas replied a little too quickly. Paris however, was too eager to see what Sparta was to deliver that he didn't pick up on the same feeling his brother and cousin had.

"And why is that?" Paris asked, his eyes fixing themselves on the entrance to the docking area. "They not like the men here?" He laughed.

"So it would seem," Silas said with a sigh. "But I hear Spartan women are very beautiful. None finer in all the empire."

"We shall see," Paris said with a glint in his eye. "Are you waiting for them as well?"

"For my companion for tonight," Silas smiled.

"Are you not married?" Paris asked with a frown as the boat finally pulled to dock.

"No," Silas said with a silent cringe. "Not any more."

"Well may your luck change tonight," Paris said watching a group of men starting to leave the boat and come onto the dock. Finally a group of golden haired women started to follow and make their appearance before the war lords of Lampascus. That's when he first saw her. Golden and radiant, like a glorious star in the inky black sky.

"See any you like young Prince?" Silas asked, he too eyeing the woman that stood before them.

"I do," he said firmly. But as he took a step forward, Silas put a hand on his shoulder and held him back. "I get first pick tonight young master," Silas said firmly. "I am warlord."

"But I am guest," Paris said shaking his arm off. "Therefore _I_ get first pick," he said loudly walking up to the crowd.

Silas watched him go and silently cursed, now was not the time to make a scene.

"Can I pick now?" Paris said walking up to the guards from Sparta.

"Pick what?" One of them asked with a sneer.

"My comp…" he started and then stopped. "Someone to escort into the palace of course," he quickly corrected himself.

"You can escort me," one of them replied seeing the other large angry looking man staring down at her with a dark hunger in his eyes. His eyes locked with hers and she felt an immediate chill cover her entire being. But the man before her was young and handsome, nothing to be afraid of except for her heart. She was already smitten.

"Are you Prince of Lampascus?" Helen asked softly.

"Prince Paris of Troy at your service," Paris said extending his arm.

"Helen of Sparta," she answered taking it. "Thank you."

"I have waited for this moment all day," Paris said trying not to let his rapidly beating heart take over his already numbing brain.

"Then I'll do my best to make sure it was worth the wait," Helen smiled.

"It already was worth it," Paris said walking by Silas. "Night my friend and again thanks. I think I got the best one," he whispered as they walked by, angering the large man even further.

"Not a wise move my young Prince," Silas warned under his breath. "You'll get yours soon enough. And then you'll be sorry you crossed me. Both of you."

"So tell me all about Troy," Helen said as they walked into a private garden.

"I'd rather give you a kiss," Paris said softly.

"You don't waste any time do you," Helen said with a slight laugh.

"I leave here soon and so don't want to waste time…"

"Talking?" Helen teased with an amused smile.

"Talking," Paris admitted moving a few inches back. "Forgive me. I am captivated by your beauty and your words," he said looking up at her once again. "We can talk until sun up if that is your wish, fair Helen."

"Then give me a kiss first and then we'll talk."

"A fair compromise indeed," he said moving back beside her. He took her face in his hands and gently lifted it to his. "Now this was worth waiting for," he said finally tasting her lips against his.

------------------

"I do not understand the fighting," Briseis whispered to herself as she headed for the lonely temple. All the temple maidens and servants had made for the great hall and were feasting with the rest of the nation. All but two. Two that kept close watch over her every move.

"_Princess_ Briseis," a voice called from the shadows.

"My lord Titus," Briseis said in a startled voice, not knowing why he called her so. "I did not know I wasn't alone. I have felt your eyes on me this visit."

"Are you surprised?" Titus asked smugly.

"I am surprised that you seek a woman who wants no man," she said boldly.

"It's such a shame for such a true beauty to be alone on such a festive night," he said taking a step into the light, ignoring her words.

She stared at the man before her and immediately felt herself stiffen as he took another step. There was something evil with this man but it was carefully hidden. "I want to be alone," she offered.

"I don't want to be alone," he countered meanly.

"I have come to meditate. Was there something you wanted?" She asked sharply as she spied the open passage way back to the grand hall and where she thought Hector still was and tried to make for it. Titus blocked her path.

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't alone on a night like this."

"I have no desire to bed with a man tonight," she said firmly as she took a step to the left to try to go around him once more.

"Actually it wasn't really an offer," Titus sneered.

"You'd force yourself on me? In here?" Briseis asked in shock.

"The gods smile on me in here Briseis, not you. You are not their servant here so they don't protect you," he said firmly. She tried to take another step around her but he caught her arm and pulled her close. "Tonight they have given you to me."

"I am a guest," she said trying to pull herself free.

"You are a gift," he said moving in close to kiss her. His lips brushed her cheek and she felt his hot foul breath on her face.

Briseis slapped him hard across the face and tried to pull herself away. But Titus held her fast. "I come here to pray not for this!" She spat.

"You can do both!"

"Let me go!" Briseis shouted in vain as Titus just laughed and held her struggling body close to his. "You're hurting me," she yelled.

That was all Achilles could stand. He felt his whole body cringe at her pleas and knew he had to stop Titus from doing anything further. It would be his doom.

"Funny where I'm from when a Princess asks you to let her go a man usually complies," a stern voice from the other side of the room, cloaked in shadows said firmly.

"Show yourself," Titus said firmly. "This is no Princess," he spat. "She's a servant of Apollo!"

"But still a lady," Achilles said stepping from the shadows.

"I don't know you," Titus offered. "I have invited everyone along with Prince Zenas but I don't remember welcoming you."

"Yes I missed that party," Achilles snided. "Let her go."

"I don't remember inviting you into our kingdom stranger," Titus said with a frown, his grip starting to loosen on Briseis's arm. "Therefore I don't have to listen to you."

"Well I was invited," Achilles snided.

"By whom? I know all the Prince's and war lords King Aristarchus extended an invitation to," Titus said firmly. "You're not one of them. I saw your ship…it had a black flag. Now tell me…"

"I owe you nothing save my name and my land," Achilles taunted as he walked a step closer. "But I asked you to do something and I expect it do be done."

"You are giving me orders? In my own land? In my own palace?"

"Careful _lord_ Titus," Achilles mocked. "You are a simple mercenary not a Prince. Zenas is the Prince. You are his steward."

"I am his equal!" Titus said, his grip finally letting go of Briseis now bruised arm. "Is it a fight you want?"

"I want you to take your leave and let her meditate in peace," Achilles warned.

"What are you to her?"

"A guardian," Achilles replied. "But to you…" he said stepping in closer. "Make sure we remain strangers."

Titus stepped back and looked at Achilles square and knew it was not the time to fight. That time would come he would make sure of it. "We _will _finish this," he whispered to Achilles. "I believe that you and I are not that different. I believe you and I kill for the purpose of killing. We _will_ meet again."

"Pray we don't," he said as Titus turned to leave.

Briseis and Achilles stood in the quiet stone temple for what seemed like a silent eternity before she dared to speak. She looked at the man before her, tall and brazen, handsome to a fault and just as headstrong. But something in his eyes when he gazed upon her was more than kind, smitten perhaps? Weak? A man like this? A man obviously relishing in his own might and glory? Love? Would it be possible for such a man?

"I thank you," Briseis said turning to leave, very aware of the feelings the man before her stirred in her very heart, feelings she had decided long ago to bury and forget.

Achilles quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, pulling the spirited beauty into his realm once again. How is it she affects me so, he wondered inside? How is it she captivates me like none other before her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Achilles asked in a soft tone, a tone not matching the demeanour of the warrior in front of her.

"It will heal," she said looking away.

Achilles rolled up her sleeve to reveal an already darkening mark. "Swine!" Achilles cursed as he let the fabric fall back in place.

Briseis looked at him in surprise. "I have seen you here…felt your eyes but didn't think…why wait to reveal yourself now?"

Achilles looked at her but didn't, fear kept him from telling her the truth. The truth of being turned down by such a spirited and beautiful woman. He told himself he would stay away until…until she needed him. He told himself that time would never come. But now it finally had. He had to be strong. He couldn't give in now. That would mean certain doom for both of them.

"Tell me," Briseis asked firmly. "Why…Who are you?"

"Achilles," he whispered.

"Achilles?" Briseis asked in wonder. "I have heard stories."

"They are all false," he smiled. "But you…Briseis," he said, testing her name, as if saying for the first and last time in his life. "Why do you come here alone? It's not safe with all these hungry men around."

"To pray. I know the temple might be foreign but my gods are with me always and they know I long for home," she said in a soft tone. "I thank you for your help," she said pulling away from him. "But I require it no further," she said in a firm tone, turning her back and quickly rushing to the foreign alter. She wanted only to stand before it to catch her breath and pray the golden hair warrior would leave her, stop tormenting her soul as he was.

"But I shall be here to give it," Achilles whispered as he stepped back into the shadows and stood breathlessly and watched her. Finally a woman that matches my spirit and will. Could I be so blessed? Is my life curse finally lifted? He asked in doubt. He stood silently in the darkness and watched as Briseis finally made her way to a small room with a single candle in it beside a small open window and knelt down.

"I shall never let us be alone," Achilles whispered in the dark.

Briseis heard his words and closed her eyes as she felt them water. "And we shall never be together," she uttered in silence.

------------------

Hector felt his hopes starting to fade as he slowed his pace to a walk instead of a run and then finally stood still in a small garden area outside the main palace entrance. She was gone, vanishing as quickly as she came. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Hector said in vain as he walked a little further into another garden, the cool night air starting to bite into his exposed flesh. He slumped himself down onto a nearby cement block and looked up into the starry heavens. "I would say sorry," he said loudly.

"A man as strong as you? Sorry?" A voice said from behind.

Hector turned himself around to see Andromache standing before him, the moonlight casting a surreal glow around her body, holding her captive to his stare. She cursed herself for following him, cursed herself for wanting more than a few mere words with the handsome Prince. But she did and gave in to her heart instead of her mind.

"Yes. Yes I am sorry," he said quickly. "For I didn't mean that you spend the night in my bed," he said in a tormented voice as he rushed to her side. "Please forgive my arrogance Princess Andromache," he said taking her hand in his and holding if firmly. "For I spoke with my heart instead of my head," he said taking her hand and holding against his strong chest. "It beats rapidly for you."

Andromache immediately felt her body flood with warmth from his very touch. His heart was strong and beating rapidly against her hand as it lay pressed against his solid chest. She looked up at him with a look of anticipation and fear. Just the touch of his hand on hers sent her body into a trance like state, unable to move from its place.

"I'll not hurt you," Hector whispered softly.

"I'm not afraid," she said, feeling her body betray her words with it's trembling.

"Why are you trembling? It's not that cold," Hector said with a frown. "Do I frighten you still?"

"No my lord," she said looking away. "It's the…the thought of…"

"Then think no more," he said in torment. "Please erase my foolish words from your memory. I would never force anything on you."

"I am here for four days," Andromache said quickly, praying to change the subject, anything to distract her from her present train of thought.

"And I leave tomorrow," Hector said, closing his eyes as if in pain. He opened them up and stared into the eyes of a woman he knew held his future in her hands. "Tell me anything and I will do it," he said quickly.

"Why must you leave tomorrow?"

"There is evil here," he said firmly. "I feel it everywhere. King Aristarchus is not what he seems. His land not what it appears. Where are the women and children of Lampascus? I have been here two days hence and not heard a child's voice or a wife's call. Prince Zenas is cunning and his war lords Titus and Silas are plotting as well. Take your leave. Come with me to Troy," he begged suddenly.

"Troy?" Andromache asked in surprise. "As what your wife? Or your trophy?" She asked pulling away.

Hector inside cursed her headstrongness but found himself attracted to it more than any other before her. She was worth the fight…worth more than she'd ever know. "Don't judge me like the others," he said touching her shoulders from behind and standing close behind her, his breath hot in her ear. "I'm not like the others you want to put me with."

"I have been invited _here _as a guest," Andromache said firmly. "I'll not come to Troy or any other place for that matter," she said coolly.

She cursed herself inside for being so biting but she didn't want to give in to his advances too fast. A man like this she knew and could feel he liked the chase, like the pursuit. Inside she wanted to know everything about him and something wanted to run off with him this very minute. Thankfully reality pulled her back to earth. Back in front of a man she was instantly in love with. A man she knew she would lose come sun up.

"Then please sit and talk with me…about anything," Hector said guiding her to a small stone stool.

"What do you want to know Prince…"

"Hector, please just Hector," he asked in a weak tone. "For I am but a man before you. Nothing more."

"What do you want to know Hector?" Andromache asked with a warm smile, unable to bring herself to look away from his loving gaze, his eyes quickly burning themselves into her heart. "I'll tell you anything."

"And I want to know everything," Hector said quickly. "What do you think of our host?"

"I think he is a pompous man," Andromache started and then quickly stopped. "I'm sorry," she said looking away. "I'm sure a Prince such as yourself is used to being in the company of proper women," she said quickly standing up.

"Wait," Hector said reaching for her arm and pulling her back down. She landed very close and could feel her skin once again go up in flames just by being so close to him. "If I wanted a woman like all the rest I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"Why are you here with me? I'm sure a Prince…"

"Because I want to be," he finished in a deep husky tone. "There is no where else on earth I'd want to be. Please stay with me a bit longer."

"I'll stay all night if you ask," she dared.

Hector looked her in the eye and knew it was a challenge. A challenge for his honor and a test of his true self. "I would be more than honored if you spent the night right here with me and told me all about your kingdom. Where are you from?"

"Thebes," she replied. "And I would love to spend the night here with you."

"Thebes?" Hector asked with a frown. "Are you already promised to a husband then? For I have heard…"

"No," she smiled. "At least not yet."

------------------

"Shall we retire inside?" Paris asked standing up and offering his hand to Helen. "It grows cold outside and I want us to ins…"

"Very bold young Prince," Helen said softly.

"If you want me to leave then just say the word," Paris said firmly. "But please don't. For to utter such a saying would break my heart into a thousand pieces of which it would never mend."

Helen looked into the earnestness and the eagerness of his eyes and knew he wanted something more than a simple night of pleasure. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she said standing up but not taking his hand.

"Never again," Paris said firmly as he rushed up to her side. "My life you now hold in your hands Helen," he said softly. "Please…please let me…"

She heard the soft pleading in his voice and knew she wanted to spend the night in his company as well, to feel his skin on hers, taste his lips once more. "I…" she started and then stopped. "I want to."

Paris felt himself smile from ear to ear and leaned in close. "I'll never look at another," he said firmly.

"And I'll never want another," she said bringing his lips to hers.

------------------

Achilles watched in silence as Briseis said her prayers but found himself unable to turn away from her. He didn't think Titus would venture back but something inside him didn't trust Titus and told him to stay with her until she had left, see her to her room and then when she was safely inside make his way back to his room – alone. Alone, he said closing his eyes. Will I always be alone? He was certain she had vowed herself to never bed with a man and yet his body ached to have hers on top of him, to feel the warmth of her touch, the feel of her skin on his. He cursed himself for such impure thoughts in such a holy place but knew that to close himself to his feelings would be to close his true self. For he was smitten – even the fates couldn't stop that now. His eyes opened once again and turned back to her.

"Briseis," he whispered into the dark once more. Will she listen to the stories? She's heard them. Will she judge me as the rest do? As a man who simply wants…and yet that is what I was…and now? Now I am cursed.

------------------

Briseis felt his presence even though she didn't see his body before her. Achilles was still there – watching over her like he promised he would. Her guardian. But she dared not leave. Surely he'll get tired and want to leave, she tried to convince herself inside. Surely he'll tire of waiting for something that…that he'll never have? She closed her eyes in sorrow, knowing she had made her vow and her promise but…but to break it? Would she ever forgive herself? He was a killer. A man who fought for his own glory. Oh yes she knew the stories…his reputation…the kind of man he was. But his eyes and touch told another story. Kindness? Not possible, she told herself. Not a man like that. But still there was something. When he looked at her she knew there was something. "Achilles," she whispered into the dark for the last time. She closed her eyes and soon the darkness over took her, into a world of dreams – dreams of a man she knew she'd never be with. And for that she was truly cursed.

------------------

Hector and Andromache stayed and talked through the night and when the sun started to come up Hector actually cursed the sun god for taking away his time with a woman he wanted to spend eternity with.

"Please don't stay here," Hector begged as the Lampascus servant Miletus approached them. "Come with me. Then you can return to Thebes from Troy. That's all I ask."

"Do you have proof?" Andromache asked quickly.

"No," Hector resigned. "Just a feeling inside. I'm sorry I cannot offer more."

"How do I know your words are not just a trick?" Andromache asked, once again on guard.

"I'd give you the sun if you asked for it," Hector promised.

"I promise I'll be careful," she whispered.

"Please…" Hector started.

"I'll stay here four days hence and return to Thebes," she said softly.

"I'll come for you," he said taking her in his strong arms and pulling her close. "Our souls are joined," he said bringing his lips to hers. "Forever," he whispered as he started to lightly taste them. Sadly his moment of glory lasted only a few seconds before she pulled away and stood before him. "My lord thank you for the engaging night of conversation," she said with a smile as Zenas started to approach.

"Do not go with him," Hector warned. "Please."

"My Princess," Zenas said nearing them, cursing at the sight of them locked in embrace. He looked at Hector in disdain and then extended his arm to Andromache. "How was your night of _conversation_?" Zenas laughed, trying to hide his angry jealously over the night she spent with Hector instead of him.

"It was most delightful," Andromache answered with a smile that instantly angered and enraged Zenas all the more.

"Care for a tour of the city before breakfast?" He asked smugly. "With a man that can do more than just talk?"

"A tour would be appreciated," she said with a less than sincere smile. She turned back to Hector and burned into her memory his handsome face, but tormented look. Then she was gone.

Hector watched her vanish from his sight and wanted more than anything to rush after her, grab her from Zenas and take her with him. But she had made her choice and it wasn't him. In truth she didn't know him and Hector couldn't fault her for being suspicious of his words. But he wanted her – wanted her to trust him more than anything. But in his heart he knew they would never be parted for long. As soon as they were home he vowed to himself to make preparations for Thebes. She would be his bride, one way or another – whatever it took.

Zenas laughed to himself as he looked at Hector and knew the mighty Prince had been defeated at the hands of a woman. Oh just wait, he said pulling Andromache closer to him, making Hector seethe even more. Just wait until you become part of my evil plan…then you will know pain greater than this. He looked back at Hector and offered up an evil smile and wink. Soon you will fall mighty Prince, you, your family and those that side with you. All will fall before me he said inside as he looked Andromache. And no one will be able to stop me.

Dear readers…okay so I had to upload and post because I got no reviews. Does this story suck that much??? I wanted this story to be long with lots of adventure, romance and drama. So if you want lots more of this sure to excellent adventure please review. I'll post chapter two if I get a good response. Thanks so much!


	2. Journey Into Despair

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
****Chapter 2 … Journey into Despair**

Priam continued to nervously pace his empty throne room.

"Troubles my lord?" Dionysus asked walking up to him.

"I had heard stories of Lampascus before they left," he said looking at the rising sun. "Now I cursed myself for not telling Hector more."

"But my lord we three discussed them and you said they were…"

"Foolish," he said with a half laugh. "Part of me still thinks they are."

"What really troubles you my lord?" Dionysus asked softly.

"I miss them," the old King finally admitted. "I miss the sound of Hector's strong voice and Paris's eager one. I miss the soft touch of Briseis hugs in the morning. I guess I am just worrying for nothing."

"They will leave tomorrow and before long be back here. Besides I'm sure they are having the best time and will come back and brag to us all what a fine host King Aristarchus is."

"I'm sure your right," Priam said laying his hand on Dionysus shoulder. "I'm it's nothing."

------------------

Achilles watched over Briseis until he noticed she wasn't moving any longer. With careful steps he approached her still figure and bent down. She was asleep. Asleep on the cold stone surface she was on for what seemed like hours.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he gently pushed a piece of dark hair from her face. He very carefully scooped her up into his arms and headed for his chamber, unseen. He gently laid her on the bed and sat down beside her. "What curse have the fates put upon me to have you come into my life only to be taken from it that quickly? For we are fated to be apart," he said knowing she would never accept the life the lead or giving up hers. He could tell by her strong will – part of which attracted her to him from the start.

He watched her for a few seconds more before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek and then pulling away. "Sleep well my _Princess_ for tomorrow shall reveal much and I'm afraid tonight will be all we have."

He settled himself onto a small bed but was unable to tear his eyes away from her. He watched her slightly parted lips moving very slowing, the slow rhythmic movement of her chest as she breathed and listened to her soft moans as her dreams came to life. He cursed himself for wanting to take her without asking, but a woman such as this he knew he wouldn't dare. She would hate him for sure and he'd rather have her as a pleasant memory than an unpleasant curse. He watched her until he was no longer able to keep his eyes open and was swiftly carried into the dark realm of dreams and nightmares.

Briseis awoke the following morning in a strange room and quickly looked around to see where she had been taken. She finally noticed she wasn't alone, Achilles lay sleeping on a small cot beside the bed. She watched him for few seconds before pulling her tormented gaze from his body and pushing herself up off the bed. But turned back and was instantly captivated by how his muscular body seemed to slightly flex and his brow slightly crease as he fought an invisible battle in his mind.

"I know the kind of man you are," she whispered sadly as she watched what she imagined was one of many killings. She watched him a bit longer and then cursed herself for wondering what it would have been like to spend a real night with him, to make love to such a powerful man. But she knew she must leave and have him forever as a memory.

"Goodbye my guardian," she whispered. "It was not meant to be." With that she stole from his room and raced to Hector's, her heart beating as rapidly as her feet touching the ground. They had to leave.

------------------

"Is it morning already?" Paris moaned as the sun poured it's way into the room and he cursed it for rousing him so early.

"It is," Helen smiled as she sat up and draped her golden hair over his shoulder as she leaned in close, lightly kissing his naked skin. "Must you leave so soon?"

"My brother wants to return home," Paris said torment. "Come with us…to Troy…be with me," Paris begged, looking at her with mournful eyes. "For my heart shall give way if we are parted."

"We will be together," Helen promised in a soft tone. "But not today. Today I am to spend here at my fathers request. I cannot disobey his request."

"I too respect your father," Paris sighed heavily. "I'll send word when I get home, I'll make for Sparta," Paris promised. "Will you be waiting?"

"For none other," Helen said looking up at him with a warm gaze. "Love binds us together."

"Then we will be together," Paris said leaning in for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Princess Helen?" One of the servant girls called out. "Your presence is requested in the grand hall."

"I must also take my leave," Paris said with a frown. "The days for me will be spent in agony apart from you," he said pushing himself off the bed and heading for his clothing.

"And in solitude for me," Helen whispered as she watched him dress. Then after another long passionate kiss Paris escaped out another door as Helen finally let the Lampascus servant girl enter to help her dress.

------------------

Hector readied his horse in silence, the same silence that both Paris and Briseis were offering. They had risen early and headed to the stables undetected.

"I still don't know why we can't tell them we are leaving, say our goodbyes and all," Paris whined as he mounted his horse and started to follow Hector out of the grand stable.

"Because there is evil at work here and I want no part of it," he forced himself to stay.

"But…" Paris started only to have Briseis look at him in torment finally making him stop. "I too wanted to stay. But like Hector I feel a presence there that I fear if we stay will somehow succumb to it's power."

"The two of you are just jealous because you weren't at the founding of Troy. A new kingdom is always something to be jealous over," Paris offered. "You're simply jealous."

"We are leaving," Hector said firmly as he directed his horse to the path that he was given the night before.

------------------

They rode for the back gate unaware of the being keeping careful note of their early escape. "You can run Prince Hector," Zenas said from his hiding spot. "But your soul now belongs to me. Breaking you will be worth all the gold and diamonds in the world – your soul I will not sell – at least not yet." And with that he turned to the two men beside him, gave them a quick word and was alone once again.

"See you soon my Prince," he snided. "I now own everything you hold dear," he said as his eyes trailed down to where Andromache was sitting.

------------------

Hector sat upon his horse with a stony countenance, his mind tormented by the look of Andromache's and his parting at the hands of Zenas. She talked about her home land but all he could do was stare mesmerized by her beauty, her eyes locking into his soul, feeding his weaknesses back to her. All she had to do was ask and the kingdom of Troy was hers. He loved the fact that she gave her opinion at will – without him asking. For being a strong man himself, he was not threatened by the mind of a strong woman, just the opposite in fact, he welcomed the challenge. She had said she was sorry but he didn't give it notice.

He remembered how his skin brushed hers a few times and felt it go up in flames, to kiss her longer would have been pure torment, but something he was willing to brave Hades itself to experience. Now he feared he lost her forever. Why didn't I just take her, he said inside. Then she would have rebelled for sure. And I have no proof only the…jealousy? No I felt it for Zenas before Andromache came into my life, Hector admitted silently. Why is my soul in such torment, he lamented in his mind. Why did I let her go….

------------------

Briseis sat in silence as well, remembering the effect just the nearness of the man who had come into her life had upon her. She knew she had fallen asleep and he had carried her to safety. She had cursed herself in the morning for giving into the darkness and had vowed to herself stay awake in the great temple. With the soft sounds and the deep trance she was in she knew she had succumbed. But he didn't take advantage of a situation most men would have. And for that he had burned himself into her soul. She once again cursed herself for dwelling on a man that obviously had no real love but something in his eyes told her another story. When he touched her, even to see the damage Titus has inflicted it was kind and loving, the opposite of the man he came across as – complete opposite from Titus. And yet her mind was at war, much like Achilles life. She knew the stories, the great and immortal warrior. Favored by the gods and responsible for countless deaths of innocents. That was he true love she feared. "Achilles," she whispered into the ever warming air.

------------------

"Why are we all so quiet?" Paris asked after a short ride, noticing the glum looks on both the faces of Hector and Briseis. "Didn't the both of you spend a wonderful night in the company of…" Paris started remembering how he and Helen sat in the garden and talked and kissed until they were spotted by a small servant boy. Only then did they take their heated affair inside.

_"Come here," Paris whispered to Helen as he took her hand and led her to the bed. _Paris smiled as he remembered the events that transpired. _"Come and let me show you my love for you."_

_"But we only just met," Helen said in slight protest, her love growing for the man before her as each second passed._

_"We were fated to meet," Paris said quickly. "Please…we only have one night…let us enjoy each other as much as possible."_

"Well I had a wonderful night," Paris boasted once more. "Just because the two of you…"

"Paris stop it," Hector warned. "Just because we don't relish in the many conquests of a one night…"

"One night? Helen and I will be together forever," Paris said firmly.

"You say that with every servant girl," Briseis said stonily.

"She's no servant girl," Paris said quickly.

"Does it matter?" Hector challenged.

"This time it's real," Paris protested. "She will be with me. She told me so."

"Then were is she?" Briseis countered.

"Okay you two," Hector warned as he saw Paris ready to jump into the argument. "I don't want to hear arguing for the next four days! I need my thoughts to be peaceful!"

"And who is _she_?" Paris asked in sarcasm. "The woman who haunts _your_ thoughts. For only a woman could put you in such a mood brother."

"Someone who can't be mine," Hector moaned.

"I thought you liked that brother," Paris added. "The challenge."

"Not this time," Hector sighed. "I fear I will never see her again."

"Maybe it's for the best," Briseis said still picturing Achilles face before hers in her memory. "For us all."

"Maybe we are all cursed," Paris whispered fatefully, not knowing his words were more than about to come true.

"Just like this land," Hector whispered to himself.

------------------

"Is everything ready Demas?" Zenas asked quietly.

"Everything is going according to plan, Titus is going to capture Achilles as we speak, Silas will take Helen for his own and on your orders I shall go and bring Hector and his party back here. The princes of Doriscus fetched us a handsome price."

"Not as handsome as the price their father will pay not to lose his princesses," Zenas said wickedly. "And Eion? Any trouble from them?"

"A little my lord," Demas sighed. "We had to kill the middle Princess. She heard word from a servant girl who was about to show her the entrance. Their bodies are being prepared as we speak."

"See this plan is _working_," Zenas said in pride. "Have the party from Troy left yet?"

"Just as you said they would…silent and by the way Miletus told them," Demas smiled. "This plan cannot _fail_."

"When all the kingdoms have bowed to me then I will know our plan will not fail," Zenas said angrily. "Until then we have our fun taking our revenge."

"Troy has a strong army my lord. What if they suspect something early and come looking?"

"Let them come," Zenas said gazing back down upon Andromache. "For all they will find is sand and blood."

------------------

Helen headed for the small courtyard outside her room and gazed into the rising sun. If she squinted hard she could make out three small slowly moving dots on the horizon.

"Paris," she whispered sadly. She was in love, she felt it the moment their hands touched. There was something so brave about the young Prince and yet so vulnerable. She found him afraid of life and yet wanting to devour every aspect of it. His enthusiasm in the garden made her want him even more. She felt the same from him, which was confirmed by his offer to make love. And what a beautiful night they spent.

She looked at them once more and then turned to head back inside to get ready for the day. Paris had said his brother was paranoid of the men in this kingdom but she was yet to see sign of it. But she too found it odd that regular towns people were no where to be seen. "What kind of place is this really?"

------------------

Andromache sat in her place, on her face a plastered on fake smile, her heart longing to be with another man. A man who in just one night managed to break down her walls and so easily enter her heart. A Prince, a mighty warrior Miletus had told her the night before. Prince Hector. A man worthy of a kingdom and a bride. But she feared it would not be. He'll forget me the minute he's back in his kingdom, surrounded by his many princesses, she reminded herself. I should forget him, she said trying to erase his words of him coming to Thebes. "They are just words," she whispered to herself.

"Where is Miletus?" She softly asked one of the girls pouring her some water.

"He's dead my lady," she whispered. "Died in his sleep. Snake bite I think," she frowned. "He whispered a secret to me and was punished."

"What? Secret?" Andromache asked in surprise, a feeling of dread starting to grow inside her. "What kind of secret?"

The servant girl was about to answer when Zenas entered the room and looked at her sternly. "Is that all my lady?"

"Yes thank you," Andromache answered mechanically as she looked at Zenas. Hector was right, she said inside. Something isn't right here. She told herself as Zenas came and sat down beside her.

"Did you enjoy the tour of the palace?" Zenas asked.

"Yes thank you. But I would have preferred a tour of the city – as promised."

"That will come," Zenas smiled.

"But where are your women and children?" She asked remembering what Hector had told her, wondering if what he said was in error. "For I have seen none since my arrival?"

"They are working," Zenas replied firmly.

"Working?" Andromache asked in confusion.

"Daily chores," Zenas sighed. "Something a woman as beautiful as you needn't worry about."

"I miss hearing the sound of children," she uttered softly.

"Enjoying breakfast my Princess?" He asked in a annoyed tone ignoring her words rudely.

"Yes thank you," Andromache replied once more. "But I long for home. I might leav…"

"I'm sure in a few days you'll forget all about that place as you settle in here," Zenas whispered in her ear. "For you will never leave this place now. Lampascus is your home."

Andromache looked at him in horror. "What?" She asked weakly, making Zenas laugh a little.

"This your home now and I your master. No one will ever take you from me."

------------------

Achilles awoke from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to gaze upon the beauty he still thought was in his bed. But to his dismay it was empty. "Briseis?" He called out softly. He silently cursed as he pushed himself from his resting spot and dashed for the door. Immediately he felt a strange loss in his heart at the thought of her absence and cursed himself once more for falling asleep and letting her go. He would find her, find her and stop her from just walking into his life and then back out. Even a few words would be enough. He remembered how his skin burned as her fingers brushed against it and wondered why no woman in his past had ever effected him with a simple touch. She didn't even show the slightest bit of romantic inclement and yet his heart longed to see her again – the sparkle in her eyes, the smile of her mouth. Even just to hear a word – a harsh one if that was all that was his reward – he would take it. Anything. Anything to keep her from leaving his life. But he was too late. He hurried to her room only to find a small servant girl cleaning it up.

"Where is she?" Achilles asked quickly. "Briseis of Troy ? Where is she?"

"Taken her leave my lord," the servant girl said in a whisper. "They left by a different road this morning," she said walking up to him.

"Why a different road?"

"A road that Miletus said would be safer. They wanted their departure to be undetected."

So Prince Hector must have learned some of the things he did, Achilles told himself inside. Achilles had heard strange rumours of what really happened to the people of Lampascus and had come to see for himself. Titus was right – he was extended no formal invitation. But something evil was growing here and in truth he had come to defeat it – claim the glory of the fall of Lampascus as his own.

"Who told Miletus it was safe?" He asked, snapping himself back to reality, realizing he had to warn them.

"My lord Zenas," she whispered. "I saw them last night."

"Did they see you?" Achilles asked in haste.

"No my lord," she whispered.

"Good go and hide. Where is he? Where is Miletus now?" Achilles asked in panic.

"Miletus died from a snake bite last night my lord," she said hurrying past him and out the door as footsteps neared.

"Cursed be this country," Achilles said rushing to the window. "Briseis," he said watching the small group and those that followed after them. He had to warn her. He turned around only to be confronted by Titus and three other men with him – all of them armed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Achilles demanded.

"Looking for something _stranger_?" Titus snided as he stepped in close. "Or someone perhaps?"

"Out of my way maggot! I know you tricked them," Achilles said angrily as he tried to step around the men. However two of them drew their swords and blocked his path. "What is the meaning of this? You draw your swords on a guest?"

"You are no guest," Titus said frankly. "You hail from no country therefore no King will be waiting your return. You sail with no flag which means you defend no country. Like I said before, you and I are alike. I believe that you, like myself, fights for our own self-gratification and glory. The honor of hearing our own name shouted from the parapets. That is our _true_ love. _Achilles._ She is nothing more to you than a servant for the night…something to use and discard."

"You are wrong about me," Achilles said firmly. "Now step aside before I kill all of you."

"With your bare hands?" Titus taunted.

"If that's what it takes," Achilles snided.

"Not this time," Titus laughed. "You have no armor our sword. Therefore vulnerable."

"Out of my way!" Achilles boomed angrily.

"Take him Cristos," Titus gestured to his two men who rushed in and grabbed an arm each. "Take him to the _royal_ suite."

"You'll never get away with this!" Achilles shouted as he fought to no avail and then was finally dragged by the group of men into another secret passageway.

"I already have," Titus said walking up to the window. "And soon I will have my reward," he said looking in the direction Briseis was travelling. "And no one will stop me."

------------------

"I am coming," Helen said with an impatient sigh as she finished her hair and stood up to leave her room. But instead of facing the young servant girl, Silas stood in her way. "Silas?" She asked in surprise. "I don't believe it right for an army general to enter a maidens room."

"I am not a general and you no maiden," Silas said firmly. "That is the term the other kingdoms use. A weak and used term. I am a warlord," he boasted walking up to her. "And I take what I want, when I want. And I want you!"

"This is not proper," Helen said darting around him. She dashed out the door only to be confronted with two small servant boys. "Help me please," she said weakly as Silas stormed up behind her.

"The room is ready my lord Silas," one of them offered.

"Perfect," he said quickly grabbing Helen's arm and pulling her close to him. "Now I'll show you the real meaning of fun. Then you'll know the meaning of Hades!"

"Help me!" Helen cried out in vain only to watch the two small boys dart away into the shadows as she was dragged from her room and into another darker one, the evil laugher of her captor filling her ears and making her heart want to explode. "Paris," she whispered in horror. "I'm sorry."

------------------

"How much further?" Paris moaned after more painful riding in silence.

"When I offered you the chance to journey to the country of Phrygia you were very excited. Now since our departure you can't wait to get home. Afraid they'll chase you down and make you their guest and endure their bad manners and pompous attitude?" Hector asked with an amused smile.

"Very afraid," Paris said sarcastically. "My heart longs for Troy so I can being preparations to sail to Sparta. I want to be there the very minute Helen returns."

"Patience is something you never learned brother," Hector sighed.

"Is this a different road?" Briseis asked with a frown, noticing for the first time the strange land around them.

"I was told by Miletus that it was a short cut through the back desert road. Apparently it is hardly used and it is easy for the horses," Hector said wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Although I can't imagine our original way being much worse," he said looking at the road ahead of him with a sigh.

"Well I thought Lampascus was a strange city as well as it's King," Briseis said with a faint frown.

"King Aristarchus is too much of a braggart for my liking," Hector answered. "I'm sure the other nations invited to his _party_ can shower him with the praise he so seeks, but as you noticed Troy did not."

"He sure owns a lot of land," Briseis said looking around them. "What does he intend to do with it all and being so far away from the other Kingdoms? I mean to invite nations as far as Sparta to come and revel with him you'd think he'd have more to show than just his mere palace and temple?"

"I know, for I too saw nothing of the city," Hector commented. "Said it's still rebuilding."

"I heard stories whispered among the servant boys two nights ago when I was um…partying…" Paris offered.

"What kind of stories?" Hector asked in interest.

"Like where the people are."

"Where are they," Hector asked Paris. "And what other stories did you hear?"

"Stories that underneath all this vast land is a mining system and the people of Lampascus are the miners."

"Mining for what?" Briseis questioned.

"Snakes and diamonds."

"What?" Hector asked with a frown. "That is foolish talk. Child's talk. Why would anyone want to mine for snakes?" He asked as he felt that growing fear inside him once again.

"Maybe he likes them," Paris said in sarcasm.

"You can't mine for snakes," Briseis said with a frown.

"I have heard of snakes that hide themselves in dark caverns in the ground and are so deadly that they only to bite you a little and you're dead," Paris argued.

"You made that up," Briseis said with a frown.

"Well whatever he has to offer there is something inside me that said something wasn't right. _Whatever _it was," Hector said looking around him, as if that feeling was warning him once more. "Mining for snakes," he laughed. "My brother you read too many fairy tale scrolls."

"Why do you keep looking back?" Paris questioned. "I'm sure Miletus sent us by a safe way. I think King Aristarchus will be a little dismayed that we couldn't have stayed longer but I'm sure he won't send a hunting party after us."

"I never assume anything from a man I just met," Hector said with a frown. "Especially one that doesn't look you in the eye when he speaks. It means he's hiding something."

"Like what?" Briseis asked in wonder. "What could he be hiding when he has invited all those nations to come and celebrate his new nation with him? If there is this secret mine would he really want to share that kind of wealth with the world?"

"A good question indeed. But then we were never actually shown the _kingdom_ of Lampascus, just it's palace. In two days I tried to get outside the palace walls but was told the city was in ruins and not to be seen until fully rebuilt," Hector answered.

"But he said the kingdom was already rebuilt," Briseis replied with a frown. "Who do we believe?"

"I believe that when I get back to Troy I will take a small group of men back with me and we'll investigate the city…probably under the cover of darkness."

"You think it wise?" Briseis asked in concern.

"To let something grow…"

"He needs a woman," Paris teased under his breath.

"I'm glad we only stayed three days," Briseis frowned.

"Today was the third," Paris piped up. "That hardly counts. There wasn't enough time to sample all their hospitality."

"You mean for you and _Helen_ to sample all their hospitality," Hector sighed.

"Just because you spent the night alone doesn't mean that you have to make fun of me," Paris retorted. "Admit it brother you left early because you didn't find anyone for yourself, not that you didn't trust Aristarchus," Paris offered. "You're jealous!"

"Please," Hector sighed. "I don't trust him."

"Or was it because he said his gods didn't allow him to shake the hand of a foreign man?" Paris questioned.

"Whatever his gods tell him to do it not my concern. Common dignity is something every King should know," Hector said firmly.

"Maybe he's not really King," Paris shot back.

"Brother don't you ever quit?" Hector asked with a smile. "Doesn't anything make you suspicious?"

"No…in fact…" Paris started only to be stopped by Briseis.

"I think you two should quit talking and look ahead," Briseis said quickly.

"The road is straight enough to…" Hector started only to stop quickly as they all came to a sudden halt in front of a small group of armed men. "What's the meaning of this?" Hector asked quickly.

"Hector of Troy?"

"Yes?" Hector asked firmly. "Who are you?"

"Demas of Lampascus," he said drawing his sword. "And the King wishes the three of you return at once to his palace!"

"If the King wishes our return he should send an envoy instead of an army," Hector said firmly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is an invitation," Demas replied in sarcasm.

"I don't answer to swords or to threats," Hector said firmly.

"This is no threat," Demas sneered. "This is your final warning. Come with us or you'll all die."

"What?" Briseis asked in shock.

"For what reason does the King want us back?" Paris asked as a feeling of dread started to cover him.

"That is for him to know…"

"We have the right to leave. We have no intention of…" Hector started only to be stopped by two men who charged Briseis's horse and seized her arms.

"Leave her alone!" Hector shouted drawing his sword.

"Hector!" Briseis shouted as one of them pulled her closer and stuck a small blade to her neck.

"Briseis!" Paris tried only to be held fast as well by two armed men.

"Let them go," Hector said angrily as he challenged Demas.

"Yield your sword _Prince_," Demas taunted. "I get more reward for bringing you back alive. Yield or she dies now!"

"What! What reward?" Paris asked as two men held him fast, leaving the other three to guard Hector. "You can't take us against our will."

"Can and will young Prince," Demas snided. "I am the law in this land."

"This is kidnapping!" Hector said as the two men seized his weapons.

"No this is Aristarchus's _hospitality_," Demas laughed. "Welcome to Lampascus!"

------------------

Andromache looked at Zenas in dread and knew he wasn't lying in his words or his promise. "What are you saying?" She asked sharply. "You can't keep me here against my will."

"You know I like spirit in a woman," Zenas said running a cold finger up the tender flesh of her arm. "Much more fun to break."

"I will take my leave now!" Andromache said forcing herself to stand up. She noticed the amused looks at her from the men around the table but didn't care. Her rapidly beating heart sending panicked messages to her already frightened brain. Hector was right. Zenas was evil.

"You will sit down now," Zenas said firmly.

Andromache didn't listen to his words only turned on her heel to leave. But Zenas quickly pulled her back, slamming her back down beside him, making the men around them laugh and her hatred for her situation grow even faster.

"You will learn your place woman," Zenas said angrily. "And that is beside me."

"If you think I'll stay willingly you're wrong. My father and brothers will come looking for me. If you think…"

"Let them come," Zenas smiled. "I'll tell them the same story I will tell King Priam of Troy. Their children were killed on their way back home."

"_Hector_," Andromache breathed in horror. "Why are you doing this?" She asked in shock.

"Because I can," Zenas boasted. "Soon the great Prince will yield to me and all that I want I will take as my own. And that starts with you as my bride."

"I'll never wed you," Andromache spat.

"You will give me an heir!" Zenas said leaning in close.

"I would rather die than produce an offspring to a man so evil," Andromache vowed in a low tone.

"I can arrange that my Princess," Zenas said pulling her close, digging his nails into her arm and sending pain as a warning message. "However not until I have my heir, so you best remember that."

"You are a man without honor," Andromache said trying to pull away, desperate to be free of her captor's mean grasp.

Zenas looked at her fiery eyes and just laughed. "Tonight will be fun indeed," he promised.

"I'll never bed with you," she spat in his face. Sadly she just received a harsh slap to the face that made her recoil a bit. The other men just continued their eating, leaving their leader to his business.

"Hector was right!" She said in defiance turning her now stinging face back to him, not daring to yield to his meanness.

"Hector is a fool that will soon learn the pain of defeat and his place at my feet," Zenas said in a low tone. "And it will be my pleasure to force you to watch his fall at my hands."

"No," she whispered in horror.

------------------

"Leave her!" Hector said as he struggled in vain as his hands were bound in front of him. He watched in vain as Briseis was roughly handled by the two Lampascus guards, her hands too bound as his and Paris.

"You won't get away with this Demas!" Hector said angrily as one of the men grabbed the reins of his horse.

"And who is going to stop us? You?" Demas laughed. "Tomorrow a messenger boy will leave first thing in the morning with news to your father confirming you left and were seen leaving the great walls of Lampascus. If and when the great King Priam comes looking for his family all he will find is a story telling how is sons and niece were ravaged by thieves making their way to Troy and if he wants protection he better pay."

"My father will never give in to you," Hector said firmly.

"No one will believe a tale like that," Briseis spat angrily.

"No one will believe that we have taken as prisoner the great warrior Achilles," Demas laughed, making Briseis stare back in shock. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is what King Aristarchus has in mind for each of you."

"What does he have in mind for us?" Paris ventured in a small voice.

"Fancy being a slave young Prince?" Demas laughed.

"_A slave_?" Paris asked in horror.

"Your plans will never succeed Demas!" Hector vowed angrily. "Evil is always defeated in the end."

"Bold words Prince Hector, you can tell that to Prince Zenas as he breaks you."

"I'll never yield to him," Hector promised.

"I'm sure Zenas has something that could change your mind," Demas laughed. "Now be quiet all of you. I grow tired of your insolent words."

Hector looked at Paris and Briseis and gave them a warning look not to press their luck right now. Their time would come to make their escape. "When either of you get a break, head for Troy," Hector whispered in vain.

"Tell them all the lies you want Prince Hector," Demas laughed. "But there'll be no breaks for anyone…unless it's the breaking of bones for defiance."

"What madness has driven you to this moment in time? What is it you hide that would warrant the chance at war with a nation as great as Troy?" Hector demanded.

"Wealth my great Prince and more than you or your kingdom could ever muster. And when Troy falls before King Aristarchus you'll know what true defeat is."

"Troy will never fall to you."

"We'll see," Demas laughed as they neared the back walled gate of the large city of Lampascus. "Welcome to your final resting places."

------------------

Briseis mind had gone numb. Achilles prisoner? What was happening. She closed her eyes in sorrow and tried once again in vain to free herself of her bonds.

"Why Achilles?" She asked softly.

"Because he was asking too many questions," Demas said firmly. "But don't worry he won't be alone," he said looking at her firmly. "Titus wants you to watch as the great Achilles is finally laid to rest."

"Achilles cannot be defeated. I know the stories. I know his is immortal!" Briseis shouted angrily.

------------------

"You men have no right," Achilles said as he tried in vain to himself away from the two large men holding him captive as they dragged him down a darkened tunnel. He knew he could take the two holding him but without his sword or armour would be no match for the other two with swords. "Four men…Titus wasn't able to do this foul deed himself!" Achilles cursed as they neared a small dungeon like room.

"Master Titus had other matters to attend to," one of them snided.

"What other matters?" Achilles asked with a growing dread inside him.

"Another guest to welcome," Cristos said as they neared a room with bars for doors.

"What other guest!" Achilles asked in fear, somehow knowing what it would be.

"Priestess Briseis," Cristos said smugly. "I believe she rides with Prince Hector of Troy."

"You touch her…" Achilles said roughly yanking his arm free and trying to claw at Cristos. His strength was worth something and soon pulled the other arm free and grabbed Cristos' neck and started to choke him.

"Stop…him…" Cristos gasped as he felt all three men tumble down on top of him trying to stop Achilles. Achilles knew the fight would be in vain but at least had to try, in truth his now growing desire for Briseis had put such angry adrenaline into his bones his brain new of nothing more. He was a prisoner indeed. Finally one of the men broke free and hit Achilles on the head with the butt end of his sword making him slump back over Cristos in a daze.

"Get him off me!" Cristos demanded. Two of the men rushed back in and recaptured Achilles arms and pulled him back.

"You will…pay for…that…" Cristos breathed as he pushed himself up. He headed over to Achilles and forced his chin high. "Oh not my me…by Titus…I would torment you myself but I fear Titus wrath far more than yours," he said with a spit. "The great Achilles," he taunted as he stood back. "Bested by a mortal."

"Relish in your glory now Cristos, for it is fleeting. Mine is forever," he boasted in vain. "When this city falls by my hand you will know it!"

"Never! Put him in!" Cristos ordered as they stood beside the cell-like room.

------------------

"Achilles will never…" Briseis started.

"Quiet woman!" Demas warned. "For you too will learn your place, like Helen of Sparta and Andromache of Thebes. Like all the other beautiful princesses and strong princes…all taken…all ours…"

"What?" Both Paris and Hector shouted at once.

"If Zenas has…" Hector started.

"Oh I'm sure he has done more than that," Demas laughed. "To both."

Hector and Paris exchanged worry-full looks and then let their minds dwell on not only find escape for themselves but also for the women that had by a happy chance of fate entered their lives.

"Why royalty?" Paris dared to ask.

Hector looked at Paris and then at Demas.

"Ask your brother," Demas snided.

"Because he can get more for ransom or revenge money then for common folk."

"But if you kill them…" Briseis voice trailed off.

"Not all of them," Demas said quickly. "Just a few. And then a warning letter is sent to the King and he is told to pay or the rest of his family will fall…"

"Someone will suspect you Demas, can't you see that," Hector spat.

"Sadly all are sent letters confirming their leaving Lampascus and their falling in different kingdoms."

"You play one kingdom off the other?" Paris asked in dread. "And who you pit against Troy?" He dared to ask.

"That is privileged information for your father," Demas smiled.

"I'll kill you Demas," Hector vowed under his breath. "You will be sorry for all of this."

"We'll see," Demas laughed.

Hector felt his mind falling further into despair at the thought of his father being tricked into thinking they were dead and signing any kind of protection agreement with Aristarchus. But the other kings fell for this trap? Would his father? Surely he would…but they didn't…they…then his mind raced in another direction. Other princesses and princes…all taken…all ours…Andromache prisoner in the hands of Zenas. For what reason? Would she too be killed? Didn't Zenas know that her father would incite the other nations to war? But as he thought more on that thought something finally came to light.

"The other nations," he said thoughtfully. "This is how Lampascus came back to life. They paid for…paid for your rebuilding…for your city, your palace…your pride. You tricked them."

"You know you are a smart man Hector," Demas admitted.

"Troy will never pay Aristarchus anything!" Hector said angrily.

"Pay for what?" Paris wondered.

"I have heard the stories and never believed the until now. Father told me before but even he thought them foolish and spoke no more of them. Stories of how these other nations supposedly lost their heirs to thieves but there was no thieves or wild beasts near Lampascus, it was Aristarchus who killed them and then ravaged their lands making them crawl back to him for help. In the end he took all their gold, their women and children, and left them as broken and defeated men in failing kingdoms. He threatened them with war and made them pay for his protection. Troy will never bend to this madness."

"What happened to all the women and children of Lampascus?" Briseis asked in fear.

"For that you'll get to see up close and personal," Demas said angrily. "When you join them in the mine!"

"WHAT!" All three said in shock.

------------------

"Help me!" Helen cried out in vain as Silas continued to drag her to his large and waiting room. But thankfully for her a man stopped them in their tracks.

"My lord Silas," the man said with a slight salute. "Zenas sends word for your council."

"Fine. Put her in my special room and make sure she can't escape," Silas said shoving Helen towards the waiting man. "And Paulus you lay a hand on her and I'll kill you myself."

"Please help me," Helen begged in a sad whimper.

"Silence," the man said harshly. "You and your little friend will pay for your defiance."

"Friend?"

"The young Prince of Troy. Even now he returns at Zenas' behest."

"Paris," Helen said in horror as she tried in vain to pull herself free. "Where is he!" She demanded. "We defied no one. These are false charges."

"Silence!" Paulus said harshly as they neared a large heavy door. "There is no escape from this room and to try will mean certain death!" He said opening the door and shoving her into a dark windowless room. "Stay there until the master returns!"

With that he sealed her in the darkness.

"Let me out!" Helen shouted in vain as she pounded on the large heavy door. Finally after a few minutes she slumped to the floor, leaning against the door, lightly sobbing. "Paris," she whispered. "You have to find me…"

------------------

Hector felt fear in him starting to grow once again as they neared the entrance to Lampascus. What did Demas mean that Zenas had something that he would use to break Hector? Andromache? He asked himself in horror. He knew he could endure any test of torture that Zenas could put before him but to watch her suffer anything at his hands would deliver his soul to death. He would rather die than watch her endure any ill means at Zenas's hands. If only, Hector said inside. If only she trusted me enough to come with me. Andromache, he whispered in his tormented soul. I'm sorry I failed you.

------------------

"My father will send for me," she said firmly.

"I am hoping he does," Zenas said as he looked at the door. "I must leave you for a while my love," Zenas said quickly standing to his feet, after getting a nod from one of his many henchmen that Hector had returned. "I have company to welcome back."

"Please let us go. Let us return to our homeland and forget this lunacy," Andromache begged sadly.

"My dear," he whispered in her ear. "When you beg me, make sure it is for something I _want _to give," he said with a laugh. "Now my servant Odomus will accompany you to your new room," Zenas said calling the man to his side. "But not to long. I won't leave you for very long. In fact I have a surprise that I'd like to share with you tonight."

"I want nothing from you," Andromache spat in anger.

"But my love the fall of Prince Hector is something to witness indeed," he laughed as he turned to leave.

"Hector!" Andromache screamed in horror as she was quickly pulled back from the now opening doors and down a flight of nearby stairs.

"Take her away!"

------------------

Hector looked up at the great wall before him, swearing he heard his name being yelled in agony. "Andromache," he whispered painfully. "I will kill you Zenas," he vowed under his breath. "My father will never accept that we just died," Hector said firmly as they were led through the back gates. "He will press."

"Your father will be no different then the rest. Lampascus will soon own all the empire and your kingdom shall be no different," Demas boasted. "Did you know that at each of the overthrown kingdoms now sits a warlord of Lampascus? Troy will be no different. They will pay as the other kingdoms do…whatever gold and precious gems they acquire will become ours for their continued protection of course. And then when they can no longer finance our safety for them we take their women and children and leave them as hollow nations. Troy will be the same."

Demas spied Zenas ahead and dragged Hector's horse within range before coming to a sudden halt.

"Welcome back Prince Hector," Zenas said smugly. "We have unfinished business."

------------------

Andromache felt her arms about to give way as the man Odomus dragged her towards another passageway. She spied a window and knew she had to try something. She kicked at the man before her, making him stumble down some steps and turned to head for the window. Sadly when she got there she was merely spectator to the first taste of Zenas cruelty towards Hector. She felt the man behind her grab her but she willed herself to stay and see if he was to be killed.

"Hector," she whispered as her eyes immediately watered. Odomus held her fast, because he too was amused as to what Zenas was planning and so let her continue to watch.

------------------

"Will you yield willingly to me Prince Hector?" Zenas snided.

"For what purpose?" Hector countered.

"For the purpose it could save your life."

"Why have you brought us here against our will," Hector demanded.

"You were invited remember? You rudely left before your welcome was over and I am simply…"

"This is kidnapping!" Paris called out loudly.

"You will learn your place young Prince," Zenas spat. "But first your brother. Will you yield or not!" Zenas asked in a sharp tone.

"I'll never yield to you Zenas," Hector said firmly.

"Very well," Zenas said with a slight yawn. "Demas…"

And before Hector could react, Demas kicked him harshly in the side causing him to slide off the horse and slam into the ground below.

------------------

"No!" Andromache said in a gasp as she continued to watch the tormented scene before her, unable to pull her eyes away from Hector. "Please no…" she said as she watched Demas land a vicious kick to Hector's mid section, sending him crashing back to the ground.

------------------

"Please leave him alone," Briseis begged sadly as she watched her cousin endure another kick.

Hector tried in vain to get himself up once again but with his hands tied it was an impossible feat.

"Will you yield?" Zenas mused.

"Never…" Hector said breathlessly. "I'll…never yield…to you…" he panted.

"I was hoping you'd say that for it will give me more pleasure to use what I have at my means to make you regret your words," he said bending down to Hector. He grabbed a handful of dark wavy hair and jerked Hector's neck painfully up. "And believe me when _she_ starts to scream you'll be more than ready to beg me to be your master."

"You hurt her in any way and I'll kill you with my bare hands," Hector vowed in defiance.

"Andromache will be mine…Troy will be mine," Zenas laughed as he pushed Hector back to the ground and stood up. He loomed over him but Hector dared not look up. "You will yield!" Zenas yelled as he kicked Hector in the mouth, causing his lip to bust and spray blood and his head to snap back. "You will know!"

"What…have I…"

"You will know," Zenas whispered.

------------------

"Hector!" Andromache shouted before she was finally yanked away and dragged back down the darkened corridor.

"Andromache," Hector gasped in pain, his chest now starting to burn from the beating.

"Bring him inside," Zenas said gesturing to two men that stood at attention. "Good work Demas," Zenas smiled. "You will be more than rewarded. And as for the two of you," Zenas said looking at Paris and Briseis. "There are others who have paid for your demise."

Paris watched in horror as Silas finally showed himself and slowly headed for his horse. He felt his heart starting to pick up pace and knew by the look on Silas's face he was in trouble. "Silas?" Paris asked weakly. "I did nothing to you."

"Yes you did," Silas said grabbing Paris by the arm and yanking him from his horse. "This one is mine. He'll fetch a fine price as a slave. Even better then the last Prince I sold."

"What? Sold?" Paris half shouted, making Hector struggle harder against the two men that held him fast. "Hector!"

"Paris!" Hector shouted in vain.

"But first we have some fun," Silas said dragging Paris to another entrance.

"And you my dear," Zenas said as Briseis was brought forth to him by the last two men. "I'm sure Titus has a few ideas on how to tame that wild spirit inside."

Briseis spat in his face only to receive the same treatment Andromache received. She felt her face snap to one side and the stinging starting to rapidly rise but dared show defeat at the hands of the man in front of her. "Take her to Titus."

After they were alone Zenas turned to Demas with a frown. "Priam will no doubt send messengers. Make sure everything is prepared. Strip whatever royal garb you can from Hector and Paris and send it to the Faros. He will make sure the bodies are prepared the way they were for the other kings. Priam will be no different," Zenas said with a cunning smile as he looked towards a small hidden doorway. "If only they knew what really lies beneath the kingdom of Lampascus," he whispered evilly. "Then they would know true evil."

"Hector is a strong man my lord," Demas said as they finally turned to head inside. "Breaking him won't be easy."

"I don't want it to be easy. Every man has his weakness Demas, finding Hector's I think won't be too hard," he said looking up at the window Andromache used to be. "But when I finally send the mighty Prince Hector down in the mines to work like the rest of the slaves he will know it is I who bested him."

------------------

Achilles continued to struggle in vain until he was finally thrown into the cell and his hands chained to the wall behind him.

"You will pay for this Cristos!" Achilles yelled as he lunged at Cristos. But the chains held fast, pulling him back to the wall just out of grasp. "I will bring about the downfall of Lampascus!"

"I see you live up to your reputation. Always the man in love with his own name and destiny. That will never change no matter what you tell yourself!" Cristos just laughed and slammed the metal bars on Achilles, locking him inside. "However, you challenged master Titus and he…"

"I challenged him to nothing!" Achilles spat. "Where is that swine!" Achilles yelled, lunging once more at Titus. "Tell him to come and fight me like a man!"

"I'm sure Titus is getting warmed up for that as we speak," Cristos laughed. "I'm told she has a wild spirit that he wanted to tame."

"If he…"

"Oh I'm sure he will," Cristos laughed and turned to leave the room with his group of men. "And more than once."

"Cristos!" Achilles yelled as the other door slammed shut, sealing him inside his dark and now quiet tomb. All that was heard was his raspy breathing and his rapidly beating heart. "Come back here!" He yelled in vain.

"Briseis," he whispered in horror as he pulled once more on the chains that held him captive. "Ah!" He yelled in realized defeat as he pulled once again. He continued to pull until the chains around his wrists cut into them and started to make little rivers of blood run into his palms. Only then did he stop pulling. He slumped back against the wall that held the chains and tried not to picture Briseis as the mercy of his new enemy. He looked down at his bonds and realized unless they were open by a key he would never be free – never be able to help Briseis escape her doom – never be able to end this madness and kill Titus. He finally sagged to the floor, resting his head against the stone cold wall he was now leaning against and closed his eyes. "The only reason I'm here is because I am right about what I heard," Achilles said picturing the small child dying in his arms once more. "I _will_ bring about the downfall of Lampascus," he vowed heavily. "And then they will know real glory – _mine_! They will know my name!"

But his mind quickly changed from revelling in the thoughts of his own glory to what Briseis might be enduring at the hands of his new sworn enemy.

"Briseis," he whispered into the dark. "Whatever gods you pray to may they deliver you from the hands of your enemy and them into mine. For before this night is over blood will be spilt."

Dear readers…thanks so much for the reviews. Remember history buffs this is fanfiction…so if you don't like it don't read but please don't flame…I'll laugh…to the rest thanks so much…it motivates me to write lots more!


	3. Fear Takes Hold

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
Chapter 3 … Fear Takes Hold…**

"Where is Achilles?" Briseis asked the man holding her.

"Waiting for you…well actually for me but why quarrel about such trivialities," Titus said walking up to them. "Welcome back my prize. Soon he will be dead and…"

"Why are you telling me? He means nothing to me," she dared to say. She knew that Achilles did have a pull on her heart in a strange way but in another she feared for his life as she would any man that was to be caught up in this evil scheme. Just more so.

"I don't believe you," Titus said quickly. "Your _guardian_?" He mused.

"They are just words," Briseis spat.

"But they mean a lot don't they," Titus said darkly. "He will die…soon…"

"Where is he!" She demanded.

"You know you ask the same questions as he," Titus said with a frown. "Maybe the two of you are related. Because for some reason you can't accept you'll never leave this place _alive_," he said standing directly in front of her, his hot foul breath inches from her face. "At least not until I have made _my_ name sounded from the watchtowers at his demise."

"Why are you doing this? Achilles has no land or King of which to benefit from," she tried to reason, in truth stalling for time, whatever time would afford her. "What ransom shall you ask of him!"

"I take him for no ransom," Titus started. "He's an uninvited guest and that means…"

"You'd kill him for no reason?" Briseis challenged.

"Oh I have my reasons," Titus said firmly. "You see I too seek the same fame as he. But while he has made his name killing miscreants I shall make mine killing _him_."

"You'll never kill him," Briseis said firmly.

"Achilles is like me…we need no King to hear our name shouted in praise. We need no land from which to take our wealth. But _unlike_ me," he said moving in closer. "Achilles _does_ have a weakness."

"You _are_ weak," Briseis spat. "You are…" she started. But before Briseis could react Titus grabbed her in his arms, pulled her close just as his mouth came crashing down on hers and started to roughly taste her lips. She fought to no avail, even let him rip the shoulder of her garment, but still he wouldn't let go. It was only when she bit his lip did he step back and hit her again.

"Witch!" Titus spat in anger, spraying a bit of blood on her face.

"Swine," she said back in heated breath.

"You will learn your place," he spat, wiping the excess blood from his mouth.

"And you will learn defeat!" Briseis said bravely as a few tears escaped and ran down her now swollen and bruised cheek.

"I will know no defeat! You see Achilles role here I am guessing was to somehow further his own glory – something he's best at. But _I_ shall prevail. To bring down an enemy of the empire is…"

"What empire? The Greek empire?"

"_My_ empire," Titus said firmly.

"He's no enemy – you are!" Briseis said loudly. "You and whoever is with you are all traitors. You will all pay before Apo…"

"Make no mention of your gods here," Titus said in a serious tone as he looked at her meanly. "For they have no power and no say in what goes on in _my_ kingdom. Least you want to be a sacrifice to them."

"This isn't your kingdom," Briseis dared to say.

"It soon will be," he said firmly. "Soon everything _here _will be _mine_! Including _his_ fame!"

"My uncle…" Briseis started.

"We will continue this later. But for now I have a council meeting to attend and then I will make sure that you witness the downfall of the great Achilles – by my hand with you as my witness!"

"Never! I'll never be party to your schemes."

"You already are my dear. Take her away. Let them spend their last few moments on earth together!"

------------------

"Where is she! What have you done with Helen!" Paris shouted as he tried to pull himself free from Silas grasp. But with his hands bound it was a losing battle.

"I tire of this struggle simp," Silas yelled as he merely threw Paris to the floor.

Paris felt himself come to a crashing halt against a wall and tried in vain to push himself back up. But before he knew it, Silas had yanked him up and stood him back on his feet. Then much to his surprise and dismay Silas thrust a sword into his bound hands and stood facing him with his own sword drawn.

"We can put an end to this now," Silas taunted.

Paris felt his heart starting to beat faster and feared it would render him unconscious before his evil captor. "I…I don't want…" he started in a small shaky voice as a few beads of sweat slowly made their way down his enflamed cheeks and rested on the hot folds of his neck.

"What's that _boy_," Silas snided. "I can't hear your frightened tongue!"

"I don't want to fight you," Paris finally managed.

"Oh but I want to," Silas said moving in close.

"What have I done to deserve this? Just because I chose…" Paris started weakly.

"You made fun of my men for the two days you were here. You bested me at whatever I asked you to join in. Laughing and joking and…"

"It was all done in good fun. I meant no…"

"Silence!" Silas angry voice boomed. "I had to watch for two days while you got the best pick of the ladies. I had to listen to them laugh at your stupid jokes and then watch you throw in my face what was supposed to be mine! I had to bear two days of your insolence…but now…" he said moving in even closer. "Now I can do what I want," he said slowly. "I now own you."

"Y-you don't own me," Paris said in a dead whisper as Silas inched closer.

"I can smell your fear boy," Silas snided. "Soon I will taste it."

"Please…I meant no…"

"It's too late to make a bargain," Silas said with a sneer, backing Paris into a corner. "Fight me."

"I don't want to," Paris said meekly.

"You will fight me," Silas said angrily.

Paris took another step and then felt himself stop up against a wall and could no more than keep his two shaky, sweaty hands on the sword and try to hold it up to his challenger. He finally stopped as his back pressed firmly against the cold of the stone walls and he knew he was trapped. He prayed hard inside for his brother to somehow burst through the door and come to his aid. That wasn't to be.

"Hector," he whispered sadly.

"Big brother can't help you now," Silas laughed. "No one will come to your aid now boy. Now you will know the true meaning of fear," Silas taunted as he brought his sword up to Paris's face and held the blade against his skin. "Feel the cold sting of death? You will."

Paris felt his heart racing even faster and felt the sword slipping from his sweaty hands. It fell to the floor with a great clang but Silas didn't even blink.

"You are a child Paris," Silas mocked as he let the blade cut a tiny sliver of flesh on Paris flushed cheek. "You could never be a real man. Not in this life or the next."

"I…will best you…" Paris whispered sadly as he closed his eyes, feeling the burning sting of the blade as it cut open his flesh.

"Ah!" Paris cried out in pain as he felt his salty tears starting to mix with the fresh blood on his damp and dirty face.

Silas stepped back and laughed as Paris sagged to his knees in a trembling heap. "_You _best _me_?" Silas mocked loudly, doing a mock bow to Paris, still trembling before him. "I would pay all the gold in the world to see that! But not now. Now I have a council meeting," he said putting his sword back into it's sheath. "But later," he said grabbing a handful of cloth on Paris's outer garment and pulling him forwards. "Later you will see how a real _man_ fights for his lady companion. And when she sees you fall you'll know true defeat."

Paris tried once more in vain to free himself but was held fast and dragged towards a small holding room beside the one Helen was in, although he didn't know it.

------------------

"Where is the King!" Hector demanded as he tried to pull himself free of the two men holding him captive.

"Settle down," Zenas said walking back up to them, Demas in tow.

"Where is King Aristarchus?" Hector asked angrily. He noticed both Zenas and Demas exchange amused looks and then frowned heavily. "He is nothing isn't he? A mere figure head, a puppet for the two of you? Brothers? Something," Hector ventured. "Where is the King!"

"Right here Prince Hector," King Aristarchus taunting voice said from behind. "Will you bow to me willingly?"

"Never," Hector promised.

However at the behest of Zenas, Hector was turned around to face the King as he approached then forced to one knee and his head bent for him, held by his neck by a man from behind. "Much better," King Aristarchus said standing before a still struggling Hector. "Let him up," he said to the two guards holding Hector.

"My father will never believe…" said trying to pull himself free of his captors.

"I have heard such words before Prince Hector," King Aristarchus laughed. "Your father will be no different."

"We heard the stories but thought them false. He will suspect," Hector said firmly. "And if he brings the army of Troy here nothing will be left standing. Your kingdom will fail," Hector told them.

"You can trick yourself into believing whatever you want," King Aristarchus said in a cold tone as he walked up to Hector. "But no one has had the courage or the proof to stop me yet. You hear _stories_ but have no proof. All it is is lies told from a child's mouth. If your father wants to…"

"I am no child," Hector spat. "I command one of the greatest armies…" he started.

"You are but a boy," King Aristarchus snided. "But I know of your fame and your army so a boy I'm sure your father is very proud of as I would be if you were _my_ son," he added making Zenas seethe even more towards the mighty Prince. He knew his father always held it against him that he didn't command such respect and authority but he never uttered it – until now. Hector would pay for that as well.

"My father will learn the truth when he comes looking…" Hector started and then quickly stopped, realizing he had just sealed his father's doom.

"If King Priam wants to come here," Aristarchus said leaning in close. "It will be my pleasure to welcome him properly. Then he can take his place…at your side…"

"This plan will fail. You are nothing but…"

"You are right about one thing…I am figure head – of what the new empire will look like. The grand master of them all."

"This empire will be weak as you are," Hector said firmly. "It's not built on honor or pride, but greed and lies. It will fall easier then the others like it."

"My pride is…"

"Bought!" Hector said angrily. "You didn't earn it in battle, you paid for it by murdering innocents! You are nothing more than a petty murderer!" Hector shouted for all to hear.

"That's enough!" Zenas shouted as he slapped Hector hard on the mouth making him stop quickly.

King Aristarchus stepped in closer, his mouth beside Hector's ear. "My son will not only break you, but when the time is right claim your throne as his. Troy will be his…your army – his," he said stepping back.

"My men will never bow or serve anyone like you!" Hector said firmly. "Either of you."

"On your written orders they will," King Aristarchus said matter of factly as he pulled a paper from his hand and held it up for Hector to see.

"My men will never believe that I wrote that before I died!" Hector said firmly.

"It's dated long before your death," King Aristarchus said showing him the date in the top corner. "See…written a long time ago. Just waiting to be planted in your army records for your men to find. And when they do they'll appoint a warlord of Lampascus to rule over them…that will be their downfall. And that of Troy."

"This is madness," Hector snided. "This lunacy will never come to fruition."

"Like I said mighty Prince, like the others…your kingdom will fall before me. And in this case Troy will be for Zenas. My gift to him."

"And unlike _you_," Zenas said with a sneer, poking Hector in the chest. "I'll not rule with a gentle fist. All that is yours is now mine. Including the prize waiting for me in my bed chamber. Bring him. Father we council in a few minutes. I want to settle Hector into his new dwelling so he can think about he will best serve me."

Hector however balled up his tied fists even tighter and aimed at Zenas face. The blow caught Zenas on the left temple and Zenas stumbled backwards. Hector was pulled back by his bound arms but tried to lunge once more at Zenas.

"Stop him!" King Aristarchus cried as Hector's legs came up, struck Zenas in the chest and sent him flying backwards once again.

"You…will pay…for this…" Zenas said out of breath as he picked himself and walked back to a finally subdued Hector. He landed a hard fist into Hector's stomach, causing the mighty warrior to recoil into the arms of his captors. "You will pay for all of this!" Zenas yelled at him, hitting him once more. "You will know defeat! Take him away!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Hector yelled as the two men dragged him after Zenas. "Never!" Hector shouted again, only to be joined by laughing from Demas and King Aristarchus. But Zenas stopped and looked at his father with a frown.

"Not to worry my son we have bested better and stronger."

"But Hector does command a strong and loyal army father," Zenas said quickly. "If we incur their wrath…"

"My son he now belongs to us," King Aristarchus said slowly. "His father will believe him dead like the others. And once Troy is ravaged with a leaderless army standing by and watching he _will_ bend to us in any way we ask."

Zenas looked at his father and for the first time felt a tiny twinge of doubt starting to plant seeds into his mind. But his anger at Hector's words got the best of him and hatred once again took control.

"Prepare for our meeting Zenas," King Aristarchus said turning to leave. "I have a letter to prepare for King Priam of Troy."

------------------

"Where are they taking Prince Hector!" Andromache demanded of Odomus as they neared another hidden chamber of rooms.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Please don't do this," Andromache begged sadly.

Odomus pushed her against the wall and spoke to her in a low harsh tone. "Zenas is an evil man," he whispered meanly. "You best be obeying him and he will go easier than if you resist."

"And what of Prince Hector?" Andromache asked in defiance. "Will he go easy on him too?"

"The Prince's fate is already sealed my lady. Best be thinking of your own. For once we step through those doors you'll wished you complied willingly in the first place."

With that he grabbed her arm once more and shoved her into a rather large, dimly lit room. This one was different though for in the near corner was a small door – a door with a large window covered with bars. A man could fit through the door if crouching and see out – but not obtain freedom. For what, she wondered? However she noticed stains of blood on the floor and felt her anger inside starting to grow even more.

"What's behind that door?" She asked in dread, her heart racing at dangerous levels.

"The guest room for the Prince!" Odomus laughed. Andromache raised her fist and scratched her nails across his cheek making a small red mark start to appear. He let out a cry of pain and shoved her hard to the floor. Andromache landed in a daze and tried to roll away to escape. However she had no where to go and soon felt Odomus's large hands pulling her back.

"You wait here for the master," Odomus said merely throwing Andromache to the large bed. And before she could react, Odomus quickly bound her hands and then tied them to one of the large posts around the bed. She cried out in anger but was soon left in the quiet room all by herself. Her eyes dared to look at the door and knew if Hector was indeed prisoner in that small room death for both of them would be certain.

"Hector," she whispered as her eyes started to water at the thought of him having to listen or even see her endure anything at the hands of Zenas. She knew he was a strong man and could probably withstand any form of punishment or torture that Zenas could devise. But what if…she asked herself in misery, her eyes turning back to the bed she was now tied to. What if Zenas meant for…"no…" she said lightly sobbing. She knew a man like Hector would endure torment against his own body but against hers? And for knowing she would be the downfall of him she cursed her very existence. He would never let anyone woman suffer for him.

"I have failed you father," she lamented in misery. After a few more minutes she heard voices approaching and felt her heart starting to pick up the pace. What if it is Hector? What if it is Zenas? If either, what kind of terror did the fates have in mind for her this very day? One she knew she would end in misery. She looked around the room and finally her eyes rested on a small sharp blade. Somehow she had to get it and attempt some kind of escape.

------------------

"Where are you taking me?" Paris asked as his heart continued to beat rapidly against his already trembling chest. The tunnel they were walking down was one he hadn't seen and guessed the castle was probably full of secret passageways and escape routes. He just had to find the right one and pray it led both him and Helen to the outside. "Where is Helen?" He dared to ask.

"Don't worry I'll let you spend your last few hours together," Silas snided as he dragged Paris towards a darkened hallway. At the end was two doors. On the left held Helen, to which Paris was unaware yet. The other was for him.

"Open it!" Silas demanded of the guard stationed outside Helen's door.

"My brother will stop you all," Paris said in a timid tone as the door was open and he was pushed inside.

"Your brother will be dead very soon," Silas spat into the darkened room and then turned to leave. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark _little boy_!" He laughed as he slammed the door shut, sealing Paris inside his dark tomb.

"Either of them tries anything Paulus, you have permission to wound them…kill them and you'll lie next to them," Silas warned his chief aid.

"Yes sir," Paulus said firmly as he watched Silas leave. However Paulus was a man easily distracted and quickly turned his head to the young servant girl waiting in the darkened corner. He pushed himself up from his post and hurried back to her. "He'll never be the wiser," he said taking her hand. "Now where were we?" He asked leading to another small dark room off to the side.

Paris felt along the darkened wall until he found the door and slumped down against it. "What madness stirs in this city? What real madness drove these men to this?" He asked himself sadly. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, to get his mind to focus on finding an escape route. He remembered Silas's words of selling him as a slave. "Father help me," he prayed sadly into the darkness. A slave! His mind raced in terror at the thoughts of what that really meant. Then his thoughts turned to someone he feared would share the same fate. Helen.

His already tormented mind raced with saddened thoughts of what Helen was enduring at the moment. "Helen," he whispered sadly. "Where are you?" He mumbled gently touching his still cut cheek with is bound hands.

He finally leaned his still trembling frame against the cold stone wall and closed his watery eyes. "Helen…"

------------------

Helen heard the scuffle and had pressed herself into the corner away from the door, praying that it would not open. Now however it was still again except for the faint voice she heard from under the door. She crawled back to the door and pressed her ear against the crack. The voice was gone. For a second it sounded like the voice belonging to her sweet Prince Paris.

"If only…" she said in a sad tone. "Paris…" she said resting her head on her shoulder and starting to cry again.

------------------

Paris heard the light sobs from under the door and bent his ear to the crack. "Who's there? Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Helen dared not answer but when she heard no harsh reprimand from the guard she thought stationed outside she ventured an answer. "Because I am prisoner here against my will and wish to go home."

"I too am being held against my will," Paris said with a heavy sigh as he listened to the semi-muffled reply. "What did you to do anger general Silas?" Paris asked.

"I did nothing," she sighed sadly. "I followed my heart…I was told if I follow it too much I would one day pay. My father warned me not to be so trusting…to fall for…I'm sorry," she stopped. "I'll not burden you further…what is your crime?"

"I…" Paris started and then stopped, finally recognizing the slightly muffled voice of the woman in the room next to him. "Helen?" He dared to ask. "It's Paris," he told her eagerly.

"Paris!" Helen said in shock. "Why…Silas said he would…oh no…" she said stopping as terrible realization finally caught up to her. "He'll kill you. You have to escape."

"I'm working on a plan right now," he said dryly, mostly saying it for the benefit of hearing it. In truth he didn't know how he was to escape his current tomb. "Are you hurt?" He dared to ask.

"Only a little bruising," she admitted. "Are you?"

"A small cut," he said gingerly touching his cheek. "But I fear worse will happen at Silas's hands if we are not to escape before he returns," Paris said firmly. "Can you see a way out?"

"No, it's too dark. You?"

"My hands are bound and there are no windows," Paris huffed. "But Helen we have to try," he said pushing himself to his knees. He tried the door and naturally found it locked with no leeway for pushing. He squinted into the dark room around him and found no means of escape of any kind. "This room is solid with no windows and only one door," he said in fear. "You have to get the guards attention Helen," Paris told her. "Distract him somehow and…"

"He has orders to kill…"

"He'll not kill someone as beautiful as you," Paris admitted in a soft tone. "Helen you have to escape. There is another passage at the entrance of this hall. Take it and ride for Troy. Warn my father that…"

"I'll not leave you here to his mercy," Helen said firmly.

"You have to. If you don't ride…"

"We go together," she insisted.

"I…" Paris started and then quickly stopped. "Someone is coming. Pray it's not Silas."

------------------

Achilles eyes continued to study the room he was in in order to find a means of escape, cursing himself now for not paying attention to the hallway for an escape route. He pulled again angrily on his chains, opening the cuts on his wrists even more and then finally stopping in anger as the pain reminded him of his captivity. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to pass, he heard voices in the distance and prayed it wasn't Briseis for fear his concentration would be broke. He had tried to convince himself in this short while that she didn't mean as much to him as he wanted her to. That he had to put her aside in his mind and concentrate on his real reason for being here. His own glory and self-preservation. "Better a memory…" he had started in vain.

"But who will I share that glory with?" He asked himself in frustration. Still he knew he had to focus on getting them to safety. If Hector's party was indeed forced back, Briseis wasn't the only one who would need his help and he wasn't about to let any man fall victim to Aristarchus evil hatred. It was up to him. He couldn't fail. But as the doors opened he felt his doom starting to cover him once again.

"Achilles!" Briseis said in horror at seeing him lightly beaten and chained to the wall, blood on his hands. A sad picture for such a great warrior.

"Briseis!" Achilles said, immediately pushing himself to his feet to face them. He looked at her condition – the black bruise on her face, the traces of dried blood on her lips and cheek, the torn shoulder of her gown – and then back at Cristos with hatred. "He _will _die for this."

"She got what she deserved," Cristos snided as he pushed Briseis hard into the metal bars. He started to fondle her in a harsh way, making Achilles pull harder on his chains. "Cristos!" He yelled in anger, making Cristos laugh and then finally stop, Briseis only offering sad whimpers. Finally Cristos pulled out a knife and held it to her face, making her stop quickly.

Achilles heart raced in fear at the thought of watching her injured in any way. "Cristos you cut her and…"

Cristos only offered a wicked smile and brought the knife to her bound hands and quickly cut the ropes off her wrists. "See Titus does have a soft spot as well," he said in sarcasm.

"I see how a real man treats…"

"Save it Achilles," Cristos sighed as he opened the door and pushed Briseis to the floor. "Save your strength for later. You'll need it."

"Titus will pay for this!" Achilles angry voice roared. "That is my vow to you! He _will _pay!"

"Yes with your blood!" Cristos countered. "Both of yours!"

"Swine!" Achilles cursed as he watched them leave and then turned his tormented gaze down to Briseis. His heart broke instantly at the sight of her condition. Once again she managed to affect him like no other with just a glance.

Briseis lay on the floor until Cristos and his party left and then dared to look up at Achilles. He too had been roughed up and she could tell he was hurting more than he would ever admit. His temple bore the stain of blood, as well as his hands, his shirt was torn and his face was bruised.

"Did he…" Achilles asked in torment, his eyes still fixed upon her wretched condition.

"Again it will heal," she said pushing herself to a sitting position facing him. "And you?" She asked softly. "Why does he hate you so?"

"Because from the start I wasn't fooled by the façade of Lampascus. I heard the stories…felt them…" he said looking down at his hands. "I came here to stop them…claim glory for…" Achilles said bending down to her.

"Yourself?" She ventured in a firm tone as she looked down at her dirty hands.

"Yes," he said firmly. "That plan hasn't changed."

"So the stories are true," she said looking up at him crossly. "You came here for your own glory as with everything else. Does it make no matter to you that women and children are suffering for your glory!"

"I came here to liberate them," Achilles said in agitation. "I came for…"

"For yourself," Briseis said wiping the rest of Titus blood from her face, the blood he spat upon her after she bit him. "So all I have heard..."

"Briseis…" he started in a soft pleading tone.

"We need to find a way out of here," she said looking around them, trying to ignore the now pleading look in his eyes.

"Briseis…" he started once more.

"If there is a way…"

"Briseis!" He ordered making her stop immediately and look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She asked sharply. "What do you have to be sorry for? Your chains? Or your timing?"

"Your wounds," he said softly. "I'm sorry he hurt you. He _will_ pay for that, I promise you."

"Killing him for _me _will bring you no glory," Briseis said daring to move herself closer to him, but just out of his reach.

"But it will bring me satisfaction," he boasted. "That too is glory," he said trying to reach for her.

"Glory is fleeting," Briseis offered as she felt her eyes water once more and pulled back. "My Uncle has glory but also a good name. That will live far longer than his glory."

"So will mine," Achilles said firmly. "I won't let my…"

"Yours will die when you do," she spat in anger. She looked at him in surprise and then away, moving closer to the bars and resting her head against them.

Achilles heard the biting in her voice and winced. She was right – to a degree. But he didn't believe he'd die at Titus's hands. His fate lay somewhere else.

Finally after a few tormented moments had passed Briseis dared to look at him in sorrow. "I am sorry. I do not wish anyone dead except Titus himself," she said trying to sound brave.

"I am sorry to," Achilles said in a gentler tone. He noticed she was going to protest and stopped it first. "Please I do not wish to argue."

"How…" Briseis started.

"How what?" Achilles dared to ask.

"How can you and the man I spoke to last night…the man who gently carried me to his bed chamber and spoke of his being my guardian…how can you be the same man? To speak of this…your own glory and…"

"I…" Achilles started and then stopped, realizing there would be nothing he could _say_ to persuade her to think differently. He'd just have to _show _her and pray once he did that she would see the _real_ him.

"We need to find a way out of here. I can listen to you boast about yourself another time," she said firmly. She quickly turned her eyes away and started to study the door from whence they came. There was something different about him in here. As if his true warrior self was finally showing through. The night before was a dream, she mused inside. A different man. This man is not capable of anything but his own self-preservation. I'll not cater to it, she told herself firmly. He cares nothing for anything but his own glory.

"I…"

"Am I wrong?" She asked firmly, turning her eyes back to him, daring him to speak a different word.

Achilles knew he'd get a cold treatment by treating her the way he was, but in truth he had to focus. He couldn't allow his mind to go soft – for any reason. He closed his eyes in anguish, knowing he just killed any kind of future they might have together. But it was for the best. Lives were at stake, and although he did want his own glory to be made know at the defeat of Lampascus he also had sworn a promise to the boy who died in his arms – a boy who escaped the mines of Lampascus and dared to seek him out. His promise to free all the slaves he held fast to. That would not change. This would become a memory. She would be wrong about him in the end.

"Did he violate you?" Achilles finally asked in torment.

Briseis kept her watery eyes fixed on the wall and then turned to him as tears started to fall. "Not in that way," she offered sadly.

"I will kill him for all the pain he's done."

"My wounds…"

"On everyone! I swore a promise to a small boy who escaped the evil here, sought me out and died in my arms Briseis. This boy believed so much that _I_ could liberate his people, he risked his life to find me and then when he did, said he could die knowing his family would be free – because _I _would save them," Achilles finally admitted. "That's the real reason I came. My glory will be founded – I will make sure of that but I _will_ liberate these people as I gave my word."

"Your word? To them or yourself?"

"To that small child who laying dead in my arms as his hands! He meant something to me."

Briseis looked at him in surprise. "What did he mean to you?" She asked weakly.

"A child should know a life outside slavery," Achilles said firmly. "I gave my word and intend for it to be fulfilled. I will not fail any of them."

Briseis opened her mouth to comment but Achilles quickly stopped her with his own words. "Briseis I don't want to argue with you right _now_," Achilles said firmly. "We need to find a way out of here. We can argue _later_," he said with a light smile.

"Fine," she agreed, realizing that their time was best spent on escape. She moved in a bit closer, wanting to examine his wounds. Without a word she gently tore a piece from the hem of her dress and then pushed the metal as far up on his arm as it would go. She looked at the cuts in sorrow and knew it must torment a warrior as great as Achilles to be held in chains.

"It will heal," Achilles whispered taking her hands in his and holding them. "I am the same man as last night Briseis," he started in a soft tone. "I want you in your heart to never forget that. But I am also who I made myself into. A great and undefeated warrior," he said firmly and with a hint of pride. "They are both me. I am as diverse as you," he said softly, not wanting to start another fight. "I must concentrate on this ensuing battle and if after this is over and we _do _liveto witness the fall of Lampascus I want you to remember that in your heart," he said lightly touching her breast. "Remember _me_...the _real _me," he whispered in torment.

Briseis looked up at him as another tear escaped her eyes and slowly slid down her cheek. He moved his hand to gently brush it away. "A good memory is better than a lifetime of hate," he said firmly.

"I don't hate you," Briseis said quickly. "I want to believe that you fight for a cause greater than yourself," she tried to reason.

"I fight for freedom," Achilles said firmly. "But this fight will be in vain if you are not with me…fighting by my side."

"Sharing your glory?" Briseis questioned.

"Sharing my life," Achilles said in haste.

Briseis looked at him in surprise but didn't offer a word. Spoken in haste, she wondered inside? But what kind of life would it be? Would I always wonder when he'll be dead? Her mind raced with too many questions and she knew she had to quickly distract herself before it was too late. "Let me see your hands," she said turning back to the task of wrapping them.

Achilles held out his bloody wrists and let her start to gently wrap them. He cursed himself inside for speaking so rashly. What kind of life would it be, he too wondered? His mind started to wander and he quickly brought it back to the present with thoughts of what had resulted in her condition. "We need to get out of here. Do you remember the way back?"

"There are no other doors along this passage way," she said as she finished wrapping the second wrist. "We need to find another escape route."

"We need a key," Achilles said looking at his wrists.

"I'll get it," she dared to say, looking up at him with a look of trepidation.

"It's too dangerous," Achilles said firmly.

"Better to try then to watch you suffer," she said trying to sound brave again, as if he didn't matter. But inside the thought of his death at Titus's hands made her mind ache and her heart race once again. "I will try."

Achilles looked at her and knew there was no other choice. "I curse the gods that brought you into my life," he finally admitted.

"And I thank them," she said boldly.

------------------

"Prince Zenas sends his regards but he has to help his father writes yours a letter."

Hector felt his anger starting to grow more as he was dragged to a door and then stood outside. "Demas you…" he started only to be slapped hard in the face by Demas.

Demas said nothing, only looked at him in contempt. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? Is there some ill will that Zenas bears for me that I should remember?"

"Something like that," Demas offered.

"I waged no war with Lampascus, therefore, I couldn't have killed no one of his…"

"Who said death or war has anything to do with this?"

"Then what could drive a man to such evil? Surely not a woman that I just met," Hector tried to reason.

"Prince Zenas will offer you the information you seek at the appropriate time. But for now…" he said pulling the door open.

Andromache immediately lifted her watery eyes and gazed at a captive and bound Hector, blood and dirt on his still handsome face. "Hector…" she whispered in anguish, knowing he had endured a beating at Zenas's hands, one of many she was sure.

"Andromache," Hector said once again trying to pull himself free. "Let her go!" He shouted in vain.

"Put him in," Demas demanded of the two men holding Hector captive.

Andromache struggled and pulled against the ropes that held her fast as Hector was dragged to the small door and finally shoved to the floor and locked inside.

"See you soon Prince," Demas mocked as he looked Andromache with a wicked smile. "Enjoy tonight."

"Come back!" Hector shouted in vain as he rushed to the bars and tried to grab a fleeing man. But the man escapes his clutches and was gone. Then he finally turned is tormented gaze to the woman he'd risk life itself for. "Andromache…" he whispered sadly.

"You were right," she said pulling herself as close to him as possible. She felt the ropes cutting into her flesh but it didn't matter. She longed to hold him in her arms, sooth his wounds and escape this nightmare. But as she gazed upon his beaten condition she knew the day would only get worse - for both of them. "What did he do to you?" She asked in anguish.

"He is a coward that would beat upon a bound man," Hector spat angrily. "Did he hurt you?" He asked looking at the bruised cheek she tried to hide from him.

"He hit me," she confessed in a sad tone, gently touching her cheek. But no sooner did she bring her hands to her face did she feel them start to get wet with tears that started to flow. "I'm sorry…" she whispered in a light sob.

"Sorry for what? Zenas is the one who should be sor…"

"For not listening to you in the first place," she said chocking down a sob. "You tried to warn me but…but it was pride and I…"

"I only wanted you safe," Hector admitted. "I meant nothing else with my offer to come with me to Troy," he half lied, knowing in his heart he wanted more than a mere offer of safety but knowing now was not the time to bring it up.

"And I am a fool," she lamented. "Your condition is my fault."

"Please don't say those words again," Hector said firmly. "This is Zenas fault and whatever evil lies inside his mind. He is responsible for all of this – not you. Please don't say that again…it breaks my heart to think that…"

"If I hadn't…"

"We'd still be here," Hector reasoned. "He still would have sent us…" he said stopping. "Miletus. Where is he?" He asked quickly. "He can help us."

"He's dead. A servant girl told him a secret and he is dead."

"How?"

"Snake bite apparently," Andromache said with a light sigh.

"Snake bite?" Hector asked with a frown. "Then it must be true."

"Where is everyone? Where are the women and children? I saw no one," Andromache started.

"Did you see the city?" Hector asked quickly.

"No just the palace," she told him. "I asked but was said I would see it soon enough. When I asked where the women and children were Zenas said they were working."

"They are working," Hector said sadly.

"Where?"

Hector looked at her with a pained expression. "It kills me telling you so but I'm afraid I must. If something happens to me and you…"

"Nothing will happen to you," Andromache said quickly.

"Listen if…" Hector started again.

"Please don't say such things," she begged sadly, her eyes watering once more.

"Zenas hatred is so strong that I fear the worst. Please listen – you must. If something happens to me you must escape and warn my father. He will bring the army of Troy. He will listen to you."

"I'll not leave you here," Andromache said firmly, angrily wiping the tears away. "You can't make me leave you behind."

"You might have no choice for I'll not serve him or bend to him in any way," Hector said firmly.

"Where are the people?" She asked.

"They are working – as slaves – in the mines below the palace," he answered in a soft tone.

Andromache looked at him in disbelief. "What?" She asked in shock. "Why would…"

"Because he couldn't afford to hire workers in the beginning. Now he doesn't have to pay his slaves and therefore keeps all his profits," Hector explained.

"You know this?"

"I have put this together from everything I have heard and just learned," he said with a sigh. "I just wish I had listened to my father."

"You have to escape somehow," she said quickly. "To think of you watching…" she said turning away in shame. "It would kill me…" she whispered in torment.

"And kill me as well," he complied. "Andromache I'll never let him…"

"He'll make you serve him and use me as the instrument of your demise. I won't allow it," she said eyeing the small blade on the table just out of her reach.

Hector's eyes followed hers, rested on the blade and then turned to look her square on. "You have to get that and cut yourself free."

"As long as I am alive you'll never be free," she said in torment.

"I…what? What are you saying…" Hector said struggling to get up. Sadly the room afforded him no standing height so he had to once more bend painfully on his knees on the cement, tearing the skin open once more. "You promise me you won't even think of…"

"If I am dead he'll have nothing to…"

"His own hatred for me for whatever reason he had justified in his mind will keep him going. He will still try to torture me…"

"But it will be less for you to endure if I…"

"Andromache you can't take your life," Hector said firmly as he felt a lump start to form in his throat. "Please promise me you'll use that blade to escape and not…"

"I can't promise you…."

"Promise me!" Hector half shouted. "Please…the thought of…of never seeing you again…even for a brief moment would be worse than a thousand deaths at his hand. Please promise me you won't…"

"Then we have to escape. I'll not leave without you. He'll kill you and…"

Hector looked at her in amazement while she continued with her plan to try to attempt an escape. Even now he knew she was frightened but she put on a brave face and he admired her all the more for it. She was hurting and inside he guessed she was hurting even more at the thought of facing death or worse at the hands of their new enemy. Finally she stopped talking and met his gaze.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I know you're scared," Hector started in a soft tone. "I am too at the thought of what may lay ahead for us. But…you just amaze me is all."

Andromache smiled at his brief compliment and then looked down at her hands. "I think I can reach it," she said snapping her head back up and eyeing the blade just out of reach. "I have to get to it."

"I know you can do it," he said giving her the reassurance he knew she needed to hear. His eyes cast themselves downwards and spied the traces of dried blood and cringed. What did Zenas do to the other princes under his control? What evil inside him drove him to such madness? Just the thought of revenge? No for he had wanted revenge at one time or another but never felt such evil inside to kidnap a man and break him for the fun of it. Something else drove his madness. But what? What other evil did this place house? Who else would stand to benefit from the fall of the empire? That thought drove him to the brink of mental exhaustion and so he turned his eyes quickly back to Andromache who was now off the bed and trying to reach the blade. She had to reach it, he said inside. If not the day would not end for him and he would come to curse his very existence.

Andromache eyed the blade and knew she had to get it. But inside her mind she also knew that every minute she drew breath Hector would pay the ultimate price. The choice was hers. Was his life worth that much to her? She closed her eyes already knowing the answer before asking. It was now up to her. His freedom would come at a price. But it would be worth it. She closed her eyes and prayed for the strength.

------------------

The three chief heads sat around King Aristarchus's table offering bit pieces here and there to the King's questions and suggestions. However each of them had their own scheme they would not share with the others. The other two men, Demas and Cristos also had plans for the new kingdom of their own. But who would prevail?

------------------

King Aristarchus studied the men in front of him and could tell by their faces that some where not who they appeared to be. Titus he was sure was scheming something more than the downfall of the great warrior Achilles. Silas was easy to read and knew he just wanted his share of the fun and profits. He was easy to manipulate. Demas and Cristos he was sure would take money from the heaviest purse and serve them however that wasn't the case with Miletus. He was bought by the will of the people, that was his first and last mistake. Killing him was a pleasure indeed. Then his eyes rested upon his son. What is in your thoughts my son? Will they give you the strength to fulfill your destiny and take your place at my side? To rule whatever kingdom you want? He knew Zenas hatred for Hector the day he returned from Troy and talked of nothing more than his defeat at the hands of the great Prince. How Hector's men laughed and what a magnificent city Troy was. However, Aristarchus admired Hector in ways more than his son. Hector was a great man that commanded great respect – his son had to buy his. Men would not only follow Hector into battle but would willingly die for him without command or question. His son commanded neither and for that he worried about his strength of will. But he would make sure that Prince Hector did fall at Zenas's hands and that Troy would be for his son to rule. Then…he said as a slow smile crossed his face. Then the world will know it's true master. World power – that is what I truly seek.

------------------

Silas's mind as King Aristarchus had thought was thinking of nothing more than the high price Prince Paris would fetch at his sale. He had sold others but making the young Prince tremble was almost as much fun as revelling in the gold he would hold in his hands afterwards. But one thing was sure he would challenge the young Prince to a fight in front his other price, the beautiful and spirited Helen of Sparta. Taking her as his own would be the grand reward. Her he would not sell, but keep as his bed maiden away from the others. Prince Paris he could also keep as a slave of his own – a reminder of what he lost and would never have again – freedom and love. That might be worth it as well, Silas said inside his mind. For Helen to watch her beloved be a slave – turned into something most royalty despised might be worth it indeed. One thing was certain Prince Paris would pay for all he has done. And pay well! Wealth – he mused as a smile crossed his face. That is what I truly seek.

------------------

Cristos looked at Titus as he spoke of the downfall of the last kingdom and knew his own love of glory matched that of the prisoner they kept down below. He knew that Titus wanted to help defeat the great kingdoms such as Troy but he had made no prior mention to them about Achilles until he showed up unannounced three days prior. Then he said he had set a trap for Achilles to come by sending out a child and telling the child to find Achilles. If that was true it meant Achilles sought more than just the downfall of Lampascus. Maybe he could use that to his own advantage. Why should Titus be the only one to benefit from the demise of the great warrior? What if I bested him instead of Titus? Glory would be mine – that is what I truly seek.

------------------

Demas looked at Zenas and frowned. Prince Hector was not a man to easily break but he knew that Zenas was a man easily to give up. Would he simply kill the Prince and be done with it? But he knew he couldn't move against Zenas as long as King Aristarchus was alive. That was his only thorn. He looked at Aristarchus as the great man spoke of their next moves and started to scheme. If the King were dead then Zenas would be moved up a step and so would I. Position – he said inside. That is what I truly seek.

------------------

Titus looked at Zenas and felt his anger starting to boil. So Troy was to be his. Of course with his father at the helm then all of them were powerless. He looked at Demas and knew he felt the same. For Demas would be nothing as long as the Prince was still alive. Would he make a bargain with Demas to get Zenas out of the way and then pay him off? No Demas would want glory for himself. That belongs to me, he said as his evil mind trailed to thoughts of his helpless prisoner below and his death. Killing Achilles will be just the beginning for me, he said inside. The world will know I bested the great immortal warrior. But what then? I want Troy for myself as well as Lampascus, he said greedily. Once Achilles is out of the way and the great army of Troy leaderless there will not be a man living who will be able to stop me. Immortality – he said inside. That is what I truly seek.

------------------

Zenas studied the men around him and listened as they offered up suggestions and comments but knew their minds where elsewhere. Troy was one of the last kingdoms on the list and now that they had Prince Hector as prisoner it seemed that their plan would not fail. Still there was a growing seed of doubt inside his mind at the loyalty of the men around him. Hector commanded great respect he knew that the very minute he entered the great city of Troy and felt it still even now…a long time in passing. Still with Hector as his, Troy would fall easily without it's great leader. It was the men around him he questioned in his mind. Demas he knew he could trust and Cristos was a fool. Silas was easily swayed by the heaviest gold purse but Titus…Titus worried him to a degree. Titus was a man he knew he could never control or predict. He had heard of the fame of Achilles and started to tell the men how he lusted after it and would soon have it all for himself. He even sent a child to seek out the golden warrior and get him to come to see for himself the horrors that Lampascus hid from the eyes of the world. But then what? When Achilles was defeated would Titus be happy to be a simple warlord for the land of the King's choosing? That he did not know and that thought scared him. Peace of mind – he said inside. That is what I truly seek.

------------------

And as the six captives worked together to try to escape their predicaments the six in the room right now struggled with their own inner demons. For each one was scheming against the other – seeds of doubt and discontent had started to grow in each of their minds and fear was starting to plant itself at the hands of the other. But as the fates looked on they knew the outcome and knew that only one would be left standing at the very end. As they turned their invisible glances back to the other and nodded, the other fates had already been sealed. Time had run out for all involved. Now it was time for them all to taste a bit of Hades…who would prevail and who would fall? That would depend on their strength – for in this battle the strong didn't always win. The six captives were about to find that out – the hard way!

------------------

"Well gentlemen," King Aristarchus started. "This council meeting is adjourned. Go and enjoy your spoils for tomorrow we have a busy day."

**Dear readers: not sure why the low reviews for this chapter. If you don't like the story please say so and I'll end it soon. But if you like please review for my hard work. Thanks!**


	4. A Taste of Venom

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
Chapter 4 … A Taste of Venom…**

**A/N: Dear readers.** Thanks so much for the reviews…it's what keeps the story going and me wanting to write more – SO KEEP EM COMING!! hehe Thanks again for all your support – lost more stories on the way after this one packed with lots of action/adventure & romance for our fave couples! Now on with the story!

Paris and Helen quickly stopped their talking as another messenger approached.

"Paulus!" The loud voice boomed, dragging the still distracted guard from his darkened corner.

"Message from Silas. He'll be a bit more delayed and then he'll take over. Has something special in mind for both of them."

Paris closed his eyes in fear, remembering his brief interlude with Silas in the other chamber earlier and could still feel the cold steel burning hot against his cheek, just before ripping it open. "He'll kill me," Paris whispered in horror as he touched his face gently.

He listened until the other messenger left and Paulus returned to his servant girl and they were once again left alone.

"What did he mean something special?" Helen asked in horror.

"I can only imagine," Paris said sadly. "But I think I had a brief taste before."

"What happened earlier?" Helen dared to ask.

"A fight," Paris said sadly.

"What kind of fight?" Helen asked with a frown.

Paris didn't answer only thought of his actions in the room with Silas. _'I can see your fear…smell it'_, were Silas's words to him. He was right Paris was scared. And rightfully so.

"Paris?" Helen asked softly.

"I can't fight," Paris finally admitted.

"I don't want you to fight him either."

"No I mean I can't _fight_…with a sword. I mean I watch Hector when he practises with his men but…please don't think less of me. I am learning but…" he started in torment.

"I won't think…"

"But if he makes me and…and you have to watch and…" he said sadly. "What if he…"

"Don't dwell on that," Helen said firmly.

"I have to," Paris said leaning his head against the cold wall and closing his eyes. "He means to…" he started softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Helen asked with a slightly trembling voice.

"He cut me," Paris finally admitted with a heavy sigh. "He cut my face."

"What?" Helen asked in horror. "Are you okay?"

"It is a small cut – just a sad reminder of my loss," he said gazing in torment at the door. "It will heal. But I fear my pride will not if I have to…"

"Pride is one thing…life is another," Helen said firmly. "We just have to make sure that we are gone before he tries to force anything on you."

"But there is no way and I can't risk you trying anything. It's too dangerous."

"Selling us as slaves…"

"He'll not sell you," Paris said sadly. "It's me his hatred grows towards. He wants…oh God he wants you for his own Helen," Paris moaned. "And I…I wish I had Hector's strength right now."

"I don't want Hector's anything…I want you," she said in haste. "Please don't think for one minute I'll think less of you…" her voice trailed off.

Paris closed his eyes and tried to believe what she said was true. But what if he was forced to fight and she was forced to watch, then she'd know…she'd know he couldn't fight worth anything. Sure he had been practising with Hector and trying his hand at archery but in truth he wasn't ready for a real fight. He feared he never would be.

"Paris?" Helen asked softly when she didn't hear anything from him.

"I'm here," he answered sadly. "I don't deserve you."

"We need to escape," she said trying to bring him back to the present moment. "Let's concentrate on only that right now."

"Right," he said finally snapping himself out of his morbid stupor. "We know we can't unlock the door from the outside so…"

"So maybe we can find something else to use from the inside," Helen finished.

Paris pushed himself with his bound hands onto his knees and started to crawl along the floor, hoping to find something that he could use as an escape route. He feared it was in vain and all the while his mind raced with terrible images of his own demise at the hands of Silas. He lay on the ground on his side and started to pray for a quick release. If only he had watched Hector a little bit more, if only he had practised a little bit more, if only…he started and then stopped.

Silence…

"Helen," he asked as he raised his slightly watery eyes towards the crack under the door. She'll hate me for sure when she sees me defeated at Silas's hands. She'll know I'm really weak and…she'll leave me, he said sadly to himself.

"Helen!" He tried once more.

"I found something," she finally replied.

"What? What did you find?" Paris asked eagerly.

"I found a loose stone in the floor in the far corner. Obviously I wasn't the first one to spend time in this vile place," she said sadly. "I wonder who else…" she said imaging other princesses that had to endure Silas's ugliness.

"Try not to think of that…"

"I can't help it. This place is cursed."

"I know," Paris acknowledged. "If only I had listened to Hector sooner. Can you move the stone?"

"I have moved it a little but I need something more to move it. Something to pry it loose with."

"I'll try to find something," Paris said as he was filled with a momentary surge of hope at escape. His trembling hands felt their way along the side of the walls and along the floor, looking for anything that they could use to pry the stones away. Finally after a few frantic minutes his hands rested on a long piece of metal stuck into a side of the stone wall.

"I found something," Paris said quickly.

"What?" Helen asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"It's long and metal," he said scraping his fingers raw prying the metal loose. He finally pulled it free and scurried back to the door.

"Can you see it?" Paris asked as he pressed his face closer to the floor and pushed the piece of metal through the small opening under the door.

"Yes," Helen said quickly as she locked eyes with Paris.

"Helen," he said softly as he continued to gaze into the deep blue pools peering at him under the door. "I could drown in your eyes…they have such hope and love and…" he said softly.

"And I see the strength in you…"

"You mean fear," Paris admitted sadly.

"I am scared too."

"You're a woman," Paris spat. He quickly realized what he said and closed his eyes. "Helen I didn't mean…I only meant as a man that I…I meant that I should be…"

"It's okay," she said softly. "I am not hurt by your words."

"We will get out of here," Paris said slowly pushing the metal towards her now showing finger tips.

Paris strained to push the metal to her tips and finally Helen's fingers rested on the edge of the metal and started to pull it towards her.

"Got it?"

"Yes," Helen said quickly as she pulled the metal towards her. "I'll let you know if it works."

Paris continued to gaze at the spot Helen's eyes were and just stared. She'll hate me when she sees me defeated, he told himself inside. Silas meant to humiliate the young Prince in front of his new love. But to be sold as a slave and live forever with the knowledge that he was shamed in Helen's eyes would be too much for even the strongest man to bear. He had to beat Silas. But how? The man was a general – a warlord of Lampacus and Paris was but a boy in his eyes. The match would be uneven and over before it could even begin. Their only hope was escape. But would that come in time? Or would he have to face his worst fears?

-----------------

Briseis finished wrapping Achilles wrists and sat back and let out a heavy sigh.

"I wish we had more time," Achilles said softly.

"For what?" Briseis asked quickly, her heart starting to pick up pace a bit. However his answer wasn't what she expected and her heart actually felt the disappointment in his words.

"For you to tell me about the glory of Troy," he said with a frown. In truth he wanted to ask about her, something deep and personal but he knew the more he knew right now, the more his heart and mind would be distracted from his original purpose. He only prayed that when it was all over they would still be together and perhaps try to make a life of something…but what? What kind of life can I offer her, he pondered?

"Troy?" Briseis asked. "At a time like this you ask about the glory of Troy?"

"I…" he started and then saw the pain in her eyes and quickly stopped. He stretched out his hand and reached for hers and held it in his warm one. Their eyes locked again.

"I can't offer you what want," he said in a pained voice. "At least not righ…"

"I want freedom," she said surprising him. "I thought you could offer that."

Achilles looked at her in surprise. Could she be cooling off? I wouldn't blame her but I hope that it's just so she won't feel the same distraction I do, he told himself.

"You came here for freedom and…"

"And I intend to fulfill that mission," Achilles said firmly. "I don't want you…" he started and then stopped.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to attempt anything with Titus. He's evil and will kill you the first…"

"You can't free us in chains," she said firmly, quickly dropping his hands and pushing herself away.

"I just wanted to pass the time talking about…"

"Things that aren't personal," she said looking at him with a frown. "It's not so easy for me to separate myself from others as you obviously can," she said getting to her feet and starting to slowly pace the small cell.

"What would you have me do? Fall to mush by revealing something I can't?"

"Can't or won't?" She challenged.

"Does it matter?" He asked, also pushing himself to his feet to face her head on.

"It does to me," she said softly. "I thought…"

"What? What did you think?" Achilles asked in pain, trying to get to her but being held fast by the chains just out of her reach. "Did you think I'm the same as any other…"

"No," she said coldly. "I know who you are and what you are. I see now that will never change."

"Briseis I can't afford to get soft right now. Titus has my sword and my armour and I…" he said looking down at his chained hands. When he looked back up Briseis was standing right in front of him.

"I know this pains you…" she said gently touching his hand with hers. "Being captive like this."

"It pains me not to be able to hold you as I want," he said gently reaching his hand to her face and gently touching the bruise.

Briseis looked up at him in surprise and lightly smiled. "What?" She asked weakly.

"Yes it's possible for me to be a…well a normal man and…and you have come into my life for a reason."

"What reason?"

"To show me that perhaps there is something more to just sharing glory with…"

"Glory," Briseis said in disappointment, dropping his hand quickly. "Your first love as always."

"Briseis…" he started.

"I want you free," she said firmly. "But I won't be there to share with your glory."

"Yes you will," Achilles said taking her hand and pulling her back hard against him. She lightly struggled against his hold but Achilles wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Let go…" she said softly.

"I'll never let go…in my mind or my heart," he said softly. "Glory and self-gratification is all I have ever known and loved…" he said making her look away. "Until now," he finished making her look back up at him.

She opened her mouth to say something but her mind wouldn't allow her mouth to speak what her heart wanted to say.

"Please don't say anything," he said in pain. "When Titus arrives everything will change. I will fight him and…"

"Please don't…" she said sadly as her eyes started to water. "Without anything for defence or…"

"He won't kill me…"

"You have nothing to defend yourself with!" She said choking back her tears.

"I _will_ win," he promised.

"Achilles…" she started in torment.

"No…no more words," he whispered. "Please let me just hold you and…"

"Achilles…" she tried once more.

"Will you do me a favor?" He asked softly, looking at her in torment.

"What?" She asked in dread.

"Remember me. The _real_ me. When this is all over and you are back in Troy – remember _me_."

"I have not seen the real you," she said stonily.

"Yes you have," he said firmly. "And only you. Please…please just remember."

"Will you do _me_ a favor?" She asked looking up at him sadly.

"Ask for the sun and it's yours," he said firmly.

"A kiss," she said softly. "Just one. One to remember. So you'll remember me," she whispered.

Achilles looked at her in sorrow. For he knew by her words that she too was starting to believe they'd only be memories to each other after this was all over. That thought made him feel deep sorrow for the second time in his life – the first the death of his father.

"A kiss?" He asked weakly. "Briseis I could never forg…"

"Just one," Briseis said reaching her hand to his face and lightly touching his lips.

"Just one," he said putting his hand behind her head and tilting it to his.

"_Remember me_," she breathed as his lips neared.

Achilles closed his eyes as her lips started to lightly brush his. He pulled her head close and started to devour her mouth as a man who was eating his last meal ever. He listened to her soft moans and felt the heat starting to grow as their bodies pressed ever closer together. His heart raced as he continued to taste the sweetness of all she had to offer him. He felt her starting to completely let go and knew if he didn't break away soon, he'd be weakened and easily defeated. But to kiss her…

Briseis felt Achilles lips start to crush and devour hers with abandon and soon felt herself wanting more from the strong man holding her tightly to his chest. His arms holding her captive, but his heart opening up with each sigh he elicited. She felt the heat growing between them and again felt her mind drifting to thoughts of them making love and…and she cursed herself inside once again for giving in so easily. She had to break away soon…he needed his concentration and…and then what? Then he would be gone. But as she felt the kiss deepen she knew letting him go would be the biggest mistake she would make. Sadly fate was not on her side in this situation.

-----------------

"Can you reach the blade?" Hector asked softly as he noticed Andromache pausing for a brief moment.

Her watery eyes continued to fix themselves on the blade and the more she thought about her own death the more her heart she felt was about to give out. Then something inside her dawned. She had remembered her brothers tricking her father by laying really still and offering only very shallow breaths. If she could somehow trick Zenas then…she said looking back at Hector with a mournful stare.

"What?" Hector asked softly, cursing the bars that held him captive.

"I have an idea," she said straining to reach the blade once more. She pulled on the ropes, not caring about the small cuts that were now starting to expose themselves. The bed moved another slight inch and she was closer then when she started. She leaned back on the bed and let out a small sigh.

Hector noticed her pale complexion and immediately felt his own heart starting to race. "Andromache?" He whispered. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"I am just afraid," she admitted sadly. "Please don't think me weak," she looked at him, begging with her sorrowful eyes.

"Weak?" Hector asked in surprise. "I think you are the strongest woman I have ever met," he said firmly. "I am honored to know you."

"Even for such a brief time?"

"Even for a second if that's all I was granted," he said in anguish. "And I fear…" he said looking at his bound hands and then at the prison bars. "I fear it will be all I am granted. I long to hold you once more…in my arms…just to feel you close."

"I too want that," she said shyly. "I wish I could have heard more about Troy and your family. You must be very proud."

"I would be prouder still with a wife such as you by my side. I know you think it bold of me but right now I don't fear these thoughts. In fact they are somewhat of a comfort, if I can say that."

"You can," she said with a half smile. She got up off the bed and tried once more for the blade. After a few more minutes she finally reached it grasped it in her sweaty hands and held it up for him.

"Hurry and cut the ropes," Hector said in haste. He watched as Andromache cut the ropes that bound her to the bed and cursed time for passing so slowly. He knew that by now the council meeting would be drawing to a close and then fate would not be on their side. But his heart started to beat faster as she said she was nearing the end and the thought of even the chance at escape.

"Free," she said throwing the blade into the folds of the blanket and rushing up to the bars. "Hector," she said in haste as her fingers intertwined themselves with his between the bars.

"Andromache," he said as she pressed her face to the bars, close to his but not touching. "Please go…go and find a way…"

"I'll not leave you here at his mercy," she said, shaking her head no.

"I've not lost all my strength…"

"If I were to go and return you'd be dead…"

"But you'd be alive," Hector said quickly. "Please…go and warn my father…tell him…he _will_ come and defeat Aristarchus."

Andromache stopped listening to his words and started to look around for the key to open the door. "I need the key," she said in haste as she started to scan the floor for something…anything to use to help him escape.

Hector knew she would never just leave him in such a captive state and cursed her for being so caring. "Please…" he started as he heard heavy footsteps and a loud voice starting to approach from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh no…" Andromache said immediately turning for the door.

"He's coming!" Hector hissed in panic. "Please Andromache…hurry escape…please…"

"Andromache!" Zenas demented voice called out loudly. "Waiting for me my love?"

"Please go!" Hector shouted in vain.

"No! I'll not leave you here!" She said rushing back to the bed and sitting on the edge where she was before. She quickly looped the loose end of the rope around the post and then frantically searched for the blade with her eyes. She saw it…hidden just beneath one of the pillows. She grabbed for it and quickly hid it within the folds of her dress, waiting to be used at the appropriate time.

"Please!" Hector lamented as the footsteps neared. Sadly it would be too late.

------------------

Achilles and Briseis were still locked in a passionate embrace and therefore didn't hear Titus's angry footsteps until after he had slammed shut the first prison door.

"How sweet," he said in a sickly tone. "Hope you enjoyed your last few moments alive Achilles," Titus taunted.

"Free me and fight me one on one!" He demanded quickly pushing Briseis beside and then behind him. "Let's end this now."

"Oh I will fight you," Titus said walking up to the bars with Cristos finally entering the room behind him. "But it will be in the place of my choosing. Something a little more showy for my glorious defeat of you. And then…" he said looking at Briseis.

"Let her go," Achilles said firmly. "She has noth…"

"On the contrary. I need something to help me celebrate your demise with," he said eyeing Briseis up and down. "And since she means nothing to you I don't think it will bother you if I take her as my own," he snided.

"You will never have my glory," Achilles vowed.

"You are so easy swayed Achilles," Titus said slowly walking for the cell doors. "You think I would just let you walk in here not knowing beforehand that you were coming."

"I was…"

"Summoned!" Titus shouted. "By me!"

"What?" Achilles asked in shock. "That boy…he…"

"Yes he sought you out…do you really think a child in his condition would last such a journey all the way to the land you were staying in?" Titus mocked.

"I…" Achilles said looking down and then back up in anger.

"You trust the wrong people Achilles. That is your weakness."

"I have no weakness! You think because I don't have armour that I can't defeat you!" Achilles shouted. "Free me and you'll see defeat!"

"Oh you'll know defeat," Titus said unlocking the cell door, tossing the key to Cristos and then pulling the door open. "And it _will_ be at my hands. But now…" he said looking at Briseis. "Did he tell you why he came? The great Achilles fooled by a child! Pathetic really!"

"The only man pathetic here is you and those that follow you," Briseis said trying to hide the quivering in her voice. "You are the one that will know defeat!"

"Still such spirit," he said taking a few steps closer to them.

Achilles felt Briseis's grasp on his arm tighten and knew she was more than afraid of the things Titus could do to her. He felt himself automatically step to the side to shield her even more but once the chain reached it's end he too was trapped.

"No where to go Achilles," Titus whispered as he stood inches, just out of his reach. "You can no longer protect her," Titus taunted as he moved himself very quickly to the other side of Briseis, the side Achilles could not reach her. He reached out his arm, grabbed hers and immediately pulled her to him, away from Achilles.

"Briseis!" Achilles shouted as he lunged for her, tearing open his wrists once more. "Leave her!"

"Just a _guardian_?" Titus mocked as he started to roughly touch her hair and pull her head close to his. Briseis started to fight against him but Titus just held onto her tighter and didn't let go. "Time for some real fun," he said dragging Briseis out of the cell.

"Achilles!" She cried out as she tried to reach for him. Their fingers touched for a few more brief seconds and then the cell doors slammed shut once more.

"Briseis!" Achilles shouted as he tried once more to free himself of his captivity.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her too much," Titus laughed as he fairly threw her up against the wall.

Briseis felt Titus's hands on her body and felt herself wanting to throw up. Thankfully she chocked back her fear and eyed his sword.

"Want to see how it's really done great warrior?" Titus laughed. "Take what we want when we want!" He said as his hand started to move up her thigh and started to grope meanly and roughly.

Briseis started to scream making Achilles hatred boil even more. "Titus!" Achilles shouted. "Come and fight me!"

Briseis felt Titus's hand starting to rise further and immediately brought her knee to his groin and pushed back. Titus felt the pain in his lower section and immediately stepped back. He slapped her hard making her slump to one side.

"Briseis!" Achilles said as he watched her slowly sag to the ground. "Titus!" Achilles shouted once more. "Is this the way a real man treats a lady?"

"I told you before," he said eyeing a fallen Briseis. "She is no _lady_." He looked back at Achilles and lightly spat. "Now you will witness what we do to _slaves_."

"Achilles!" Briseis shouted as Titus neared her on the floor.

"Briseis!" Achilles shouted in horror as he Titus lowered himself onto her.

------------------

"Helen?" Paris whispered. He was about to call out once more when he heard loud footsteps approaching. "Are you ready little boy?" Silas called out to them.

Helen heard the calls and immediately stopped her trying to free the second stone, put the first one back in it's place and carefully hid the piece of metal.

"Paris," she said rushing back to the door. "I have already loosened two sto…" she started.

"Princess Helen," Silas called out. "Ready to be pleasured by a real man?"

"No…" she whispered in horror. "Oh please no."

"Helen…" Paris started only to hear another set of footsteps approach. Obviously Paulus heard the voice of his master, quickly dismissed the servant girl and was back pretending to be at his post, guarding them.

Paris quickly pushed himself into the far corner of the room and tried to calm his racing heart. His body temperature had risen and his mind swam with terrible images of his own demise at the hands of the large general.

"I hope you rested up for your big fight young Prince," Silas called out as he approached, the key dangling between his large fingers. "Where they any trouble Paulus?"

"No my lord, only a few whispers and nothing more," he said in a slightly trembling voice.

Silas looked at him with a frown, for he knew the many indiscretions of his somewhat trusty aide. But since he wasn't fool enough to trust Paulus with the key he knew they hadn't gone far. "So what's it to be young Prince?" Silas taunted, standing just outside his door.

Paris didn't answer, only kept his wide-open frightened gaze fixed firmly on the darkened door, just above the slit of light. He closed his eyes quickly, blinking away any water that had dared to come up and offered up a quick prayer asking for help. Sadly he feared he was alone and help wasn't about to show up any time soon.

Silas put the key into the lock and slowly turned it and pushed the door open. He struck a match and lit the nearby wall candle that immediately cast eerie shadows on it's trapped prisoner in the far corner. "I thought you had run out on me," Silas snided in a deep tone. "You wouldn't want to deprive me of my fun would you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Paris asked in a soft whisper.

"Because I can," Silas laughed. "Paulus!" Silas bellowed, beckoning his servant to his side. Paulus came and stood by Silas and cast his gaze upon a still frightened Paris in the corner. "Bring him," he said smugly.

Paris watched as Paulus neared him and tried to put up a fight.

"The more you fight the more I take it out on your beautiful neighbour," Silas warned.

Paris immediately stopped and yielded to Paulus and stood up in dismay. His eyes immediately watched Silas open the door to Helen's room and felt his heart catch in his throat as he listened to her gasp.

Helen's eyes widened even more as the door opened and Silas stood in the entranceway. "What a terrible place for such a beautiful woman," he said nearing her. "I think I have a better place for you to reside," he said walking up to her.

"Where's Paris?" She asked sharply, trying to stall for time.

"Oh he'll be coming…at least for now. But after I am done with him he'll return here. But you…" Silas said hovering over her. "You'll stay with me now."

"I'd rather…"

"Anything you wish is my command," he said meanly as he pulled her to her feet, standing before him. "Even death if that is what you wish. But don't ask in such haste. I have a lot to offer."

Helen was about to say something when Paris was dragged into the hallway and made to stand before them in the doorway. "Paris…" Helen whispered sadly as she noticed for the first time his condition.

"Did he hurt you?" Paris asked quickly.

Silas said nothing only started to laugh as he pulled Helen behind him and marched up to Paris. "You should be concerned with your own safety _boy_. For I'll do more than hurt both of you."

"What do you have to gain from this? Just money?" Paris asked weakly.

"Actually it's a lot of money," Silas said leaning in close. "And trust me you can't even afford to think about buying your way out of this."

"I have…" Paris started.

"Bring him. I want Helen to watch the show in a better setting," Silas said turning and heading back down the hall, dragging Helen with him.

"Paris!" Helen shouted as she tried to reach for him.

Sadly with his hands still bound, Paris was unable to reach for Helen, even for their fingers just to touch. He tried to struggle free of Paulus's grasp but the big man held him fast and just dragged him behind Silas and Helen.

"Help us!" Paris called out in vain.

"Yell all you want young Prince. Achilles is in the dungeon, your brother in his own prison and everyone else that might aid you is dead!" Silas's loud angry voice boomed. "Your fate has been sealed."

Paris's mind swam in terror as he thought more and more about the events he knew would take place. Silas would force him to fight and therefore force Helen to watch his downfall and subsequent shame at the great warlord's hands. How would he survive? How, inside, knowing his true love would witness his shame, could he ever continue to face her as a man? A broken man? A man defeated and crushed?

"Hector," he whispered sadly.

"Big brother will soon face his own fate," Silas snided. "Just as you will."

"What happened to your family Silas?" Paris dared to ask as he stumbled behind the large man.

"I have no…"

"I was told you _did_," Paris said firmly. "Where are they? In the mines!"

"Mines?" Helen whispered in torment. "What mines?"

"The mines where his family and all the women and children of Lampascus are mining for wealth!" Paris spat. "That is where the real strength of this kingdom lies. Not with the men but with the women and children!"

"That's enough!" Silas said turning back to Paris with an angry glare. "Take her!" He said shoving Helen towards Paulus. He grabbed Paris by the arm and yanked him forwards. "You say I have no strength?"

"I said the kingdom…"

"You said the men. Shall I show you strength?" He snided as he drew his sword and thrust it within an inch of Paris's face.

"Please don't!" Helen shouted in fear.

Paris looked at her in torment and knew the events that would transpire would leave him weak and defeated. She would hate him for sure.

"Fight me," Silas said shoving Paris hard enough to make him stumble backwards to the floor.

"No. There is no honor…"

"Fight me _child_!" Silas said throwing a sword to the floor, letting it clang in front of Paris.

Paris looked at the sword and then up at Helen who was still shaking her head no. "Paris…" she whispered in torment.

"Now you'll see a real man fight Princess Helen," Silas said walking up to Paris. "Fight me!"

"I have no quarrel with you," Paris said pushing himself with his bounds hands further away from Silas.

"I grow tired of this insolence!" Silas said turning to Helen. "Maybe you can convince him to fight me," he said marching up to her and pulling her close.

"Leave her alone!" Paris shouted in a raspy voice.

"You had your chance," Silas said looking at her with a dark hunger.

"Please don't…" she begged in sorrow.

"Oh I think you know I am going to," Silas said in a deep voice. "You best be thinking of how to get him to cooperate and it will go easier on you."

Helen dared not look up into his evil eyes once more but she could not bring herself to look at Paris either. Her actions would dictate pain inflicted on herself or on Paris. She had to choose.

"Decide," Silas said firmly.

Paris in the meantime wasn't about to let Helen decide to use herself to save him from the beating he knew was coming. Better to live in shame then to live with the knowledge he let her be violated. He slowly pushed himself to his knees, grabbed the sword and then pushed himself back up onto his shaky legs.

"I said leave her alone," he said in a timid voice, trying to keep the sword from shaking.

"So there is still some honor left in you young Prince," Silas said slowly turning back to him. "Or are you just stalling for time?"

"I'll not let you hurt her in any way," Paris said in a firmer tone, this time keeping the sword steady between his bound hands. "If it's a fight you want then you got one."

"Paris no," Helen whispered sadly as she was once again captured by Paulus as Silas walked back up to Paris.

Silas raised his sword and brought it within inches of Paris's. Paris tried to keep his steady but as the large army warlord neared he felt his heart starting to race again and tiny beads of sweat started to appear.

"This is not a fair fight," Paris whispered as he nodded to his bound hands. "Free me?"

"Slaves have no requests," Silas laughed.

"I am no slave," Paris said in protest.

"No warrior either," Silas said striking his sword hard and making Paris stumble to the right. Paris quickly countered only to have Silas strike at him once more, this time sending him stumbling to the left. "This is going to be too easy," Silas said lunging at Paris.

Paris was able to sidestep the lunge and save himself from being cut but Silas's sword sliced open a long slit on his garment and then drew itself out quickly.

"No blood," Silas said in dismay. "I'll see if I can change that."

"No…" Helen said trying to break free. "Don't kill him," she said in sorrow.

"Kill him?" Silas said slicing open more fabric. "I get nothing if he's dead."

"I'd rather you killed me," Paris said firmly as he sidestepped another lunge.

"You can dance around all you want Prince," Silas said lunging at him once more. "But in the end I will win!" And with that he struck his sword at Paris's arm, caught a fleshy part and proceeded to rip it open.

"That's how it's done," Silas said turning to Helen with a bloody sword.

"NO!" Helen shouted in horror as the sword withdrew covered in Paris's blood. "Paris!"

"AHHH!" Paris cried out as he immediately dropped the sword and fell to his knees. With his bound hands he was unable to stop the bleeding or even wrap it. The pain continued to send a message to his brain that he was defeated but still something inside him refused to quit. With that he blinked away his tears, reached for the sword and pushed himself back to his feet.

"You have no honor striking a bound man," Paris said weakly.

Silas turned back to Paris in surprise. "You still want more?" He asked greedily. "Oh that I can give."

"Paris no," Helen said in anguish as she gazed at the blood running down his arm.

"I might not kill you but I can make you wish for death – even beg for it!" Silas said lunging at Paris once more. This time the blade opened up a sliver on his right leg.

Paris's hands immediately went for his leg and held it while the blood started to seep from his fingers.

"Do you want some more?" Silas asked in amusement.

"Please leave him alone," Helen begged sadly.

"What does he mean to you?"

"Helen no," Paris said weakly.

"Be mine willingly and I'll stop!" Silas demanded of Helen.

"I'll…" she started.

"I won't let you!" Paris said pushing himself back up into a standing position. He winced as he felt the cut on his leg stretch open but he wasn't about to let Helen sell herself to keep him alive. He would never live with that memory. "I won't let you hurt her in any way."

"Really?" Silas said turning back to Paris with an evil look. "This time it'll really hurt," he said raising his sword.

Paris readied himself for what he thought would be a maiming wound. He looked at Helen and mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ before looking at Silas with a determined stare.

"Well young Prince I really didn't fancy killing you but if you insist," Silas said firmly. "Prepare for death."

------------------

Hector looked at Andromache in horror as Zenas approached and felt his world suddenly shrinking. What would Zenas have in mind for her that he would have to endure? "You have to escape…" he started as Zenas pushed the door open and looked at her with an evil smile.

"Yes please try to escape my dear," he said smugly. "For it will be my pleasure to bring you back personally."

"Let her go Zenas. It's me you want," Hector tried to reason.

"Now why would I let such a prize go free?" He asked walking up to Andromache. "Why indeed would I free the mother of my son?"

"I'll never…" Andromache started only have Zenas zoom in on her quickly. He pressed himself down on top of her, ignoring her calls for him to get off her.

"Zenas!" Hector shouted as he pulled at the bars in vain. "Leave her alone!"

Zenas, however, pushed himself back up and gazed down at her with a hungry lust in his eyes. But his gaze turned dark when he noticed she was free from the bed post. "I thought I told Odomus to make sure…"

"He was distracted," she spat, not wanting him to start looking for the blade.

"You _will_ give me an heir," he said turning to Hector. "Care to watch Hector?"

"I'll kill you," Hector vowed under his breath. "I swear by Zeus I will kill you!"

"Your gods will not help you in my kingdom Hector Prince of Troy!" Zenas shouted as he stomped angrily towards him. He quickly pulled a black coil from his garment and let the black whip uncoil around his feet. "You will yield to me!"

"What is my crime that I am to be punished like this? For what reason am I caged!" Hector demanded pushing himself up as far as the small room would allow.

Zenas uncoiled the rope and let it fly towards Hector's fingers, instantly cutting open the skin on his knuckles as it slashed at them attached to the bars. Hector quickly pulled his stinging fingers back but refused to show any kind of pain or weakness to the man before him

"Tell me the reason!" Hector demanded in anger once more. "You owe me that!"

"I owe you nothing save a beating for your besting me!" Zenas said angrily as he headed for the door. "Demas!" He called out loudly, to which his aid promptly ushered into the room. "When I open this door if he bolts, kill her."

Hector looked at Andromache quickly and tried to tell her with his eyes to be strong.

"Please don't," she begged sadly as she felt Demas's arms grab hers and hold her tightly. Zenas opened the cell door as Hector tried once again to stand and face his demented captor.

"For what reason…" he started just as Demas uncoiled the whip and let it fly. It tore open a small piece of flesh on Hector's arm and dragged with it a small river of blood as it was pulled back to it's master.

"Don't you remember?" Zenas asked meanly.

"Bested you?" Hector wheezed in pain. "When did I…"

"I was a guest! And you…you showed me no mercy!" Zenas said uncoiling the whip once again, this time tearing open a sliver of flesh on Hector's exposed thigh.

"NO!" Andromache shouted as she tried to break free of Demas's grasp. "Please stop."

"When did I best…" Hector started in a ragged pant as he was struck once more.

"Yield to me Prince."

"Tell me!" Hector said in pain.

"Think back two summers ago…think really hard Hector…" Zenas snided as he struck him once more sending Hector crashing to one knee.

Hector let his mind go back in time when Troy was host to a game challenge put on by a visiting King. "You mean the games we hosted for Chios? We were just the host," he said looking back up at Zenas with a frown. "He picked no favorite. King Renas was…"

"Troy is your home and therefore…"

"You had as much chance as I. You were just too weak to…"

"Silence!" Zenas said striking him once more. "I had to yield to you then. Had to listen in contempt while your name was shouted from…"

"It was done in fun. The other princes…"

"They mean nothing to me. I was made a spectacle in front of all of Troy…your father and your men!" Zenas shouted as he hit him once more.

"It wasn't personal!" Hector said angrily.

"It was to me."

With each hit and cut Hector felt his strength starting to give way once more. He had lost count and even though they were small they left rivers of blood that was now trickling down his legs and pooling on the floor at his feet and knees. They were sapping his strength every second. He just prayed he could hold on until Zenas was finished his rant.

"You held a grudge that long?" Hector wheezed in pain. "To what purpose?"

"You bested me and made no attempt to say…"

"What? Sorry? Sorry I bested you in a fair fight? It wasn't even a fight! It was a contest of good will! It's no one's fault but your own that you lost," Hector said in a pant as he endured another few lashes.

"Please stop…" Andromache begged as soft tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Hector was on his knees now and she knew the pain inside was more intense then the pain he was enduring on the outside. But she knew as long as his mind and will were intact they still had a chance – any kind of chance. She felt Demas's grasp on her starting to loosen and knew she had to take advantage of it.

"It's your fault!" Zenas shouted madly, this time whipping Hector close to his face, tearing open a sliver just under his chin. With his bound hands he had little more protection but to raise them to his face, this time only to have another slice opened on his arms just below the ropes. He quickly dropped his hands only to be struck once more.

Hector felt his head instinctively snap back and he felt himself sagging to the floor on his side. But with every once of strength he possessed he pushed himself back to his knees to confront his assailant once more. "What evil really drives you? It is more than a simple grudge Zenas for even I have held thoughts of revenge in my mind. But never have they driven me to such lengths. What is it that really drives your hatred!"

"What really drives it?" Zenas said bending down to a heavily breathing Hector. "You want to know?"

"I do," Hector breathed.

"Are you sure?" Zenas yelled.

"YES!" hector yelled back, using the last of his strength.

"The fact that I will _never_ command an army as great as yours…" he said harshly into his ear, standing up and striking him on the arm. "The fact that I will _never _have men die for me as they for you…" he shouted down at him a little more loudly, again striking him hard. "The fact that my father, despite me being his firstborn, _respects_ you more than I!" He yelled in his ear. "And for _that _my hatred for you is as intense as my love for my father. For that you will pay!" He shouted.

"Your father…" Hector wheezed in pain.

"My father after that day after returning from Troy talked of nothing more but you and your glory and your honor and…and it goes on. I forbade him that day to speak no more your name until you were facing death before me at my hands! It's because he would rather have you for son than _I_ that I should kill you. AND I WILL!"

And before Hector could react Zenas started to beat him with both of his fists. Hector raised his bound hands but to no avail as he continued to endure Zenas's vicious attack.

"No…" Andromache moaned softly as she watched the man she knew in her heart she loved endure such an unprovoked and vicious assault. "Please stop," she whispered in vain.

"You…will…never…succeed…" Hector gasped in pain as his whole body burned from the cuts and now the beating. "Never…" he whispered as blood slowly left his cut lips and trickled down the side of his face.

Finally Zenas stepped back and raised the whip once more. "If you are blind you can still serve me but you'll not see the end…" he said evilly. "Prepare for the darkness Hector…"

"NO!" Andromache screamed in horror.

------------------

"Titus!" Achilles continued to shout as he watched Briseis struggling to free herself from under Titus's body. He watched in horror as Titus's hands continued to grope and touch her, lifting her dress higher and higher. "Let her alone!" He shouted in vain. "Come and fight me instead!"

"I will when I'm ready to…" Titus moaned as he pushed himself off Briseis and looked up at Achilles.

"Too cowardly to fight me now?" Achilles snided. "Have to hide behind a woman?"

"If that's what you really want. I'll give you a small taste of things to come."

"Achilles…no…" Briseis said in a ragged tone.

"Watch her," Titus said to Cristos as he grabbed his sword and headed for the cell. "Are you sure you want to fight me right now? _Mortal?_" Titus mocked.

"Free me and fight me like a man!" Achilles shouted in anger, trying not to let his eyes wander to Briseis wretched condition. He closed his mind to her pleas for him not to fight, knowing it would be a losing battle.

"This is not a wise move Achilles," Titus said slowly pulling the cell door open and standing just out of reach. "Temping me like this. I have something much grander in mind for your demise."

"Fight me!" Achilles said lunging at Titus. However the chains did their job once more and again held him captive to the stone wall.

"But if you insist…" Titus mocked as he raised his sword.

"Free me…" Achilles insisted.

"Not this time."

Briseis watched helplessly as Achilles stood firm before the man before him. "What kind of fight is it against a chained man?" She asked firmly.

"The best kind," Titus said aiming his sword. "It's a fight where I am assured the victory! At least a small taste!" He shouted. And before Achilles could react, Titus drove the sword deep into his side, plunging the cold steel into the soft folds of his flesh, spilling his life blood immediately. His sword drawn back and held up to Briseis – the tip blood red.

"NO!" She screamed in horror.


	5. Destiny ReWritten

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
Chapter 5 … Destiny Re-Written **

**A/N: **to the person who reviewed and thought I didn't know about Achilles – I actually do know a thing or two about the movie and history. And I know his weakness. I just wrote it for drama. Thanks for reading though. Thanks for the reviews…it's what keeps me going! Love you all! :) Now on with the story…………

"Something is wrong Dionysus," Priam said slowly pacing his quiet throne room. "I feel inside something is wrong."

"What my lord? I'm sure they have left and…"

"Send a rider."

"What? To where? Lampascus?"

"To meet them. If all is okay tell the messenger they were on patrol and wanted to make sure everything is okay. But if there aren't there…

"I'll go myself," Dionysus said boldly. "My lord if there is trouble, Lampascus will regret coming against Troy. I'll leave within the hour."

Priam watched Hector's trusted aide rush from the room and let out a heavy sigh. "Ride fast Dionysus…trouble stirs in the land of Lampascus and it's something evil I fear."

-----------------

Hector's mind swam in a daze from the beating and his throat continued to swallow his own blood from his nose and lips, his neck and the rest of his body on fire from the whip cuts. However, in all the yelling Andromache was able to feel Demas's grasp on her loosen even more and used the opportunity to free herself. Since she knew she wouldn't get far she had to do all she could to protect Hector from what she feared would be a death blow. She quickly stepped on Demas's foot, making him stumble backwards and broke free from his grasp.

"Wait!" Demas called out as he tried to grab her arm and pull her back.

Andromache rushed for the open door and just as Zenas was about to unleash the whip she rushed in front of Hector and knelt in front of him, preparing herself to take the hit instead. Zenas looked at her in contempt and let the whip fall to his side, knowing inside he could never deliver her that kind of blow.

"I should have you killed for your interference my love," he said meanly. "However," he said grabbing her and yanking her to her feet before him. "I'll let you spend a few precious moments alone before I come back and have my way with you! And trust me when I start…" he said pulling her close. "He will not be able to stop me."

Andromache spat in his face to which she was just pushed harshly to the floor and then stepped over as Zenas stepped out of the cell and pulled the door closed behind him.

He was about to raise the sword once more when there was a knock on the door and Demas went to answer it. "My lord, your father sends word."

"Next time I see you Prince you better prepare to experience the real evil of Lampascus!" Zenas shouted as he stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Hector…" Andromache said as her tears started to flow once more. Her heart broke into tiny pieces each time her eyes settled upon a fresh cut or a black bruise. "Why…" she whispered in torment as she pushed herself up and headed for the bars. "Help us!" She cried out in a loud tone. "Someone please…"

"Andromache…" Hector said in a raspy tone, immediately sending her back to his side. "Help…me…" he said struggling to get off his aching side.

Andromache grabbed as his bound hands with hers and gently helped him to a sitting position, her kneeling beside him. "I need…to get…" she said trying to tear the fabric of her dress to help him with. "I need…to get you…" she said in anger when the fabric wouldn't tear. "Rip!" She yelled angrily.

Hector noticed her frustration and immediately touched her hands with his making her looking up at him. "I will be okay."

"But he hurt you so," she said in a gentle tone. She looked back down to the fabric and noticed a small tear and continued her pulling until she pulled a piece free and then looked back at him. "Close your eyes," she said softly.

"If I do I might not be able to open them again," he said with a heavy sigh. "And I want to gaze upon you for as long as I can," he said in a soft whisper making fresh tears start to spill once more. "Please don't cry," he said trying to brush one away.

"He'll kill us both," Andromache said in horror. "I can't…" she said dabbing the cloth on her face to dampen it from her tears and then wiped some blood away from his cut lips. "I can't bear to watch you endure another beating like this. It's not fair," she said looking down at his bound hands.

"Zenas is not a fair man," Hector frowned. "That's why he will fail."

"But his reasons…"

"His pride is getting the better of him…eating away…destroying anything that was once sane and moral."

"That's why we must get out of here now. When he comes back…" she said daring to look at the large waiting bed and then back at him. "I…"

"You must get free," Hector said with a faint smile which, because of the pain, turned into a wince. "You must free yourself and ride for my father."

"I'll not leave you here like this," she said as she watched him wince in agony as he moved his cut body painfully on the stone. "You can't even breathe without being in pain."

"My body might hurt but my mind is sharp. As long as my will is in tact…"

"That's why I have to…"

"Escape. As long as I know there is hope I'll never give in," Hector said firmly as he looked at her directly. "It's our only hope now."

"Okay," she finally resigned. "I'll do what I must."

"I know you can," he said taking her hands and holding them in his strong ones. "I have never met another woman like you and I know in my heart I'll never want another."

Andromache looked at him and offered up a small, sad smile. "I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"When this is over will you come with me to Troy?" He asked with faint smile.

Andromache looked at him and just let out a small sigh. She removed her hands from his and pushed back a dark lock and just continued to look into his eyes, deep into his soul. "I would be honored," she replied. She did not believe in her heart at that moment they would ever see Troy but if it gave him hope and something to believe in it was worth the half-truth.

"I wish there was a doctor or someone…" she said trying to distract her thoughts by looking at his multiple wounds. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for your wounds."

"They will heal," he said taking her hands and stopping her fussing once again. "I just want to hold you in my arms for as long as I can."

"But…but Hector your wounds…" she started in sorrow. "They look so angry and…"

"They are angry, but at the person who inflicted them not at you or I. I am okay," he said trying to sound like his whole body wasn't on fire at the present moment. But just looking at her for those few brief moments and his mind told his body that the pain was starting to subside and he would be okay. "Please?" He begged with his eyes. "Please let me hold you. For as long as I am allowed."

"I want that too," she whispered softly making smile warmly at her once more. Andromache moved herself into position and allowed Hector to put his big strong arms around her, holding her close to his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. She squirmed her way until she was fully in his grasp and held onto him as if it were the last thing she'd ever do. Sadly inside her mind, she feared it was.

"If I were to die there is no other place on earth I'd rather be than right here," she whispered. "In your arms."

"What if you were to live?" Hector asked softly.

"More than anything," she replied making him feel at ease for a brief moment. "I would want the same," he said making her smile as well.

Hector's thoughts, however, turned to Paris and Briseis. He knew Andromache's freedom meant more to him than his own life but he also owed it to Paris and Briseis to find them and help them escape. Briseis, however, he remembered was fixed with a stranger named Achilles. A warrior he had heard about from time to time. If this man indeed lived up to his reputation and was somehow fixed with Briseis in return, he knew she'd have a fighting chance. It was Paris he really worried about. If Paris was to attempt anything or try to free himself or Helen he would be in trouble. Hector frowned deeply at the thought of what escape might actually mean. Death!

-----------------

"What is so urgent that you'd take me away from…" Zenas started.

"The King of Cardya enters Lampascus as we speak. Apparently his warlord, whom you chose can't control this old man," King Aristarchus angry voice boomed at his son. "Now just because you are my son doesn't mean that you…"

"I will take care of it father," Zenas promised. "Perhaps if I were to let Hector…" he started.

"Perhaps if you were _like_ Hector…" the King recounted making Zenas seethe even more. "I told you to make no comparison," Zenas growled.

"There is _no_ comparison," King Aristarchus said quickly. "You might eventually break him but his name will far endure long after he is dead. His city, his people, his men will long hold his name in their hearts."

"As mine never could. Isn't that right father?" Zenas half shouted. "Admit it!"

Both father and son stood eye to eye and neither spoke for the next few seconds. Finally one of them did.

"My son," King Aristarchus started, putting his hand on his shoulder firmly. "Troy will be yours, that I guarantee you. How you choose to rule it, I'll leave up to you. For now…"

"I'll go and meet Janus. I'll take Titus with me and…"

"Make it quick we also have the steward of Myrina to contend with and I don't want Silas dealing with them on his own. That fool will probably start a war over the wrong word being said since he cannot seem to control his tongue or his temper!"

"I'll handle it father," Zenas said turning to leave. He headed for the dungeon he knew Titus to be but all the while his mind still raced with hateful thoughts towards Hector. He remembered coming back two years ago from Troy, his mind a fury of anger at Hector's beating him. But his father's words were of no comfort:

_'My son I told you not to go, but since you did put it behind you and…'_

_'He should have let me win,' Zenas shouted in anger._

_'A man like Hector doesn't lose my son. You know this for yourself. And what of Troy? What is the city herself like?'_

_'A grand and beautiful city father. One I should like for my very own one day.'_

_'And what of it's protector? Prince Hector?'_

_'I want him before me…as slave…then he'll know what defeat really is.'_

_'Hector is a great…'_

_'I am sick of hearing your praise for him father. I want you to never speak of him again, for the day you do is the day I shall swear death upon him and his family.'_

_'Then I shall keep my thoughts to myself,' his father replied._

"Yes keep your thoughts to yourself father," Zenas mumbled in anger as he hit the air with an angry fist. "And when Hector is finally broken I shall not only prove it to you but also to the rest of Troy," he said forgetting for a second that Hector was supposed to be dead. But pride and anger was starting to get the best of his once rash and sane mind. His father's plan to have Hector presumed dead wasn't good enough anymore. He wanted the great Prince to know true and total defeat…he wanted the people of Troy to know their hero had fallen and most of all he wanted Hector to know that he had lost everything. His mind had now started to travel a different path then his fathers. But where would it end?

"Hector will pay for my father's words," Zenas said nearing the area Achilles was caged. "He will pay very soon."

-----------------

"Silas no!" Helen shouted as she watched him raise his sword high.

Paris held his ground and just at the last minute dodged the hit and brought his own sword back, nicking Silas in the leg. Silas let out a cry and lunged at Paris once more. Paris stumbled a bit and felt the sword cut through more fabric by his sleeve, but thankfully missing his arm or other vital areas. He pushed himself up against the wall just as Silas lunged at him once more. Silas's large sword made a loud clang at it struck the stone beside Paris's face, sending a spray of marble in every direction.

Paris ducked under Silas and limped to where Helen was. He turned and stood directly in front of her, facing an oncoming Silas.

"Paris…" Helen started as Paris raised his sword once more.

"Do you forget what it meant to fight for those you love?" Paris asked in a small, quivering tone. Then much to his surprise, Silas lowered his sword and just glared at him in contempt.

"You have no idea…"

" I think I do," Paris started quickly.

"Bring her," Silas said grabbing Paris but his cut and arm hauling him forward. "I hope you like pain _boy_, because today was just a small sampling of what you'll really face when you are sold."

"Please…" Paris started. "You have no right…" he started again in vain.

"You know something I don't!" Silas bellowed. "Wait here!" He said to Paulus as he started to drag Paris back to the cell from whence he came.

"Where are you taking him!" Helen shouted as she tried to free herself of Paulus's grasp. "Paris!"

"Helen!" Paris yelled after her only to hear Silas laughing. Paris watched Helen disappear from view as Silas dragged him back to the cell but instead of throwing him into his old cell he was thrown into Helen's and the door locked behind him.

"Now I want you to sit in the dark and imagine what I am going to do with that beautiful woman in my bed chamber," Silas said firmly. "Then when I return I don't want to even hear a sigh or a yawn because if I do I will maim you and leave you for your lady friend to find. Beaten and broken…then I will sell you!"

"Wait!" Paris called out as Silas then disappeared from his view. He heard Helen screaming for him and rushed to the door and started to bang on it for aide. Sadly all he got in return was Silas's evil laughter followed by sickly silence. Then all was quiet once more. "Helen…" he whispered as he sagged painfully to the ground. His cut arm had slowed in it's bleeding but it was still losing blood, as was the cut on his leg. He closed his eyes for a brief moment but when he did so, he was rewarded with pictures of Helen at Silas's mercy and quickly opened them. "I have to help her," he said with a deep swallow. He squinted in the dark and remembered Helen saying she had found two loose stones and was working on another. He had to find them and escape. Both of their lives now depended on it.

-----------------

"NO!" Briseis continued to yell as she watched with very watery eyes as Achilles hand drew back from his side, covered in his blood. "Achilles!" She yelled once more thinking it had been a mortal wound.

"Now I think this is a fair fight," Titus said raising his sword once more. But before he could strike, Zenas stepped into the room and summoned him back. "I'm busy," Titus retorted rebelliously.

"This is a mission from the King," Zenas said firmly. "Come with me now or forfeit…"

"Fine," Titus said in forced resignation as he finally lowered his sword.

"Free me!" Achilles still continued to yell making Briseis look at him in wonder. He is immortal she mumbled inside her mind.

"We will finish this later," Titus said leaning in close. "And later I think I'll aim for something a little more…uh shall we say _tender_?" Titus mocked as he looked down.

"You know nothing!" Achilles spat.

"You forget I also pray," Titus said smugly. "And my gods actually answer my prayers. Like this fight. It was…"

"This was no fight for honor of any kind," Achilles spat.

"That's where I agree with you," Titus said smugly. "For I have no honor – at least until I claim yours."

"You'll never have it!" Achilles yelled in vain, wincing with the pain from his cut side.

Briseis watched sadly as Titus turned on his heel and marched up to her with a mean look. "And we will definitely finish this later…" he said planting another kiss on her lips.

Briseis fought against Cristos grasp and managed to kick Titus in the lower leg. He slapped her once more and then turned to Achilles. "This time you suffer alone. Bring her."

"Briseis!" Achilles shouted in vain as he finally sagged to his knees, mostly for show for his captors – to make them think he was weakened by the blow a great deal.

"Pathetic Achilles," Titus said falling for it.

Briseis watched in torment as Achilles slowly fell to the floor as she was dragged from the room by Cristos, his blood soaked hands burned into her already tormented memory. "Achilles!" She called out to him just as the large metal door closed him from her view. "Where are you taking me!"

"Somewhere away from him. I'll not let him draw strength from any source," Titus said turning to her. "Even one as weak as you. Take her to the library for now Cristos and leave her there," Titus said walking after Zenas, disappearing from their view. "And remember to lock the door!"

Achilles watched Briseis disappear from his view for what he feared would be the last time. His memory was now haunted by images of Titus's hands touching and hurting her in ways he never dreamed. He looked at his side and knew he had to somehow stop the flow of blood. He knew Titus wouldn't deal him a deathblow this time but knew the next fight he would if he knew his true weakness would aim for that spot. He tried to rip part of his garment so that he could use it to wrap the wound but found it hard with his hands chained. He quickly unwrapped the fabric from around one of his wrists, sat back against the wall and pressed the balled up fabric against his bleeding side. His head swam with hatred and he finally realized that this is what it must feel like to be like a broken man. He swore that very second that it would be a short lived feeling and that Titus would pay for all that he has done.

His mind then turned to Briseis. She had asked for a kiss to remember her by. "I could never forget you," he said bitterly as he looked at the hand that was still wrapped, still feeling her soft touch against his skin. She knew the stories, she said. Knew the man he was but didn't curse him for it, and for that he felt there could still be hope for them. However, he feared she would come to hate him for all he had done and could only hope she didn't want to look into his tormented past but perhaps at some kind of future. "But what? What can I offer her?" He said looking at his chains. "I have nothing but…" he stopped in sad realization. He didn't even have a name to offer her – not one that was built on pride and trust at least – but built on glory and defeat. She didn't want to share his glory, she had made that quite plain. But he had asked her to share his life and in those few seconds he could see her eyes fill with hope. "I need that hope," he told himself as he pressed his side once more. He winced in pain and let out a small cry as he continued to try to stop the blood flow. "I just pray she can somehow escape and warn…someone…anyone…"

Briseis cursed Cristos as he shoved her into the small library and then locked the door behind her. She listened to his laughter until it was nothing more than a faint whisper and rushed for the door. She knew it would be locked but had to try nonetheless. She looked down at her hands and felt her eyes starting to water. The last time she used her hands it was to wrap the hands of a warrior she was now bound to. Her soul to his in ways she couldn't imagine. She had felt her heart stop when he was struck by Titus and his sword came back red. "Achilles…" she whispered in torment as she remembered the great hero falling to his knees, the picture of a mortal…bested by another. "Never…he can't be dead…he's immortal," she said in determination as she opened her eyes and started to look around. "I will free him and he will free these people and then…" she quickly stopped, knowing in her heart that it would be over for them. "Then all this will be a memory."

With that she started to look around the room, feeling every inch of the wall and every corner for a secret passageway, a hidden opening or something else she could use to escape her doom. But as each minute ticked painfully by she feared Achilles strength would also start to wane. She had to get his armour and sword. Somehow she had to help him become the warrior he truly was. Her mind then switched to Hector and Paris. Where were they? And what trouble did they find themselves in? She had determined in her mind to free Achilles and then set about to free her family. Her heart would have to wait.

About an hour or more had passed when she finally felt a small panel start to push back into the wall behind it, and very soon a small opening presented itself. She wasted no time in pushing herself through the opening and then sealing it back up behind her. The racing of her heart matched the racing of her steps as she ran down the darkened hallway towards a spot of light near the end.

She reached a small opening and was about to take another step when she was pulled back.

-----------------

Paris continued his frantic quest to find the loose stones and the piece of metal and work to free both himself and Helen. His mind raced with thoughts of his near defeat at Silas's hands. "What does she think of me now?" He pondered in sorrow as he remembered the sorry look in her face when he took his second hit. "She must hate me for sure," he said sadly. But he also knew that he couldn't leave her behind. He kept asking himself what his brother would do in his situation and knew Hector would never leave someone he loved behind. "Hector," Paris lamented. "Where are you?" He knew Helen's life meant everything to him but he also feared for his family.

After what seemed like an agonizing eternity his shaky fingers finally landed themselves onto the corner of a loose stone. "Yes," he said in glee as he started to pull at the stone until it finally gave way. He felt the cool air from the opening and knew it had to lead someplace near a door or a window. At this point he was willing to take any escape route the fates would afford. He pulled at the second one, ignoring the fresh pain from his cut arm, and finally was rewarded with it too pulling itself free from the ground.

But the opening wasn't big enough and he knew he had to find the piece of metal to help pry loose another stone. "Just one more," he said feeling the size and knowing it just needed one more for him to slip through. He knew Helen didn't have much time to hide the piece of metal and so he started to search the walls closest to the hole he had now made. Time he knew wasn't on his side and so when he finally found the piece of metal wasted no time in rushing it to the open stones and then prying loose a third one. He felt the skin around is finger tips and knuckles staring to bleed as they scraped along the stones trying to make a hole big enough for him to get in and didn't care about the blood or the pain. His mind kept telling him that Helen would be in trouble unless he was there to stop Silas. How? He didn't know that yet, but every thing inside him told him he had to try.

"Finally!" He said in glee as the third stone pried itself loose and he was able to finally fit himself all the way into the hole. He squinted into the dusty light and started to crawl. "Hold on Helen," he whispered. "I'm coming."

-----------------

"Andromache," Hector started in a soft tone as he felt part of his aching side starting to go numb from her laying on him. He refused to let his pain dictate his last few moments with her and so wanted conversation to distract his brain from his impending doom.

"You need to rest," she said in a soft tone, looking up at him with still sad eyes. The swelling on his face had started to subside and the handsome man she had first been struck with was starting to appear. She had wiped most of the blood away but feared the cuts on the rest of his body would need proper tending to if they were to heal properly.

"When I asked you to come with me to Troy I mean when we first met...it…it…" Hector started and then stopped. He looked her straight into the eyes and smiled warmly. "It was more than a simple warning."

"I know," she smiled back. "I was too proud," she said looking away. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I didn't want to die with you thinking…"

"Stop that right now," she hushed, looking back at him sternly. "Please no talk of death unless it's Zenas's at your hands."

"Andromache…"

"Please Hector," she begged softly. "The thought of you dead is…is unbearable."

"I just wanted…"

"I won't let you use our last moments together to cleanse your soul," she said firmly. "And torment mine," she finished in a dead whisper.

"Then kiss me and I'll stop," he lightly teased. "At least once."

Andromache tilted her head up as far as it would go and finally felt his warm lips starting to brush hers. She cursed the position they were forced in but at the moment wouldn't trade it for any other in the world. She immediately felt her body flood with the heat of passion from his lips as he continued and deepened the kiss.

Hector felt Andromache trying to move her body into a better position and longed to hold her with his arms, her flesh touching his. As the kiss deepened he found himself wanting more of her and cursed himself inside for giving in so easily.

Finally she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown, a hint of hurt on his handsome face.

"This…" she said looking around. "You like this…" she said gesturing to his bound hands. "All of this is wrong and I…" she said looking away. "I wanted more," she finished in a sad tone.

"You stopped because you wanted more?" He asked in surprise, a hint of amusement on his face.

"Oh wipe the smile off your face, you heard me," she replied frankly.

"I know I just…"

"What? Never heard a woman talk like that?" She asked softly.

"Never one whose thoughts mirrored my own," he said making her look up at him immediately.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said with a firm smile. "I want so much more…but not like this. And I'm afraid," he said letting out a heavy sigh, his eyes finally resting on the heavy metal door in front of them. "If only you had used the knife to…"

"The knife!" Andromache exclaimed loudly. "I…I can't believe I forgot…" she said twisting herself out of his grasp and starting to pull at the folds of her slightly torn dress.

"This place is very…"

"It was the kiss," she teased as her hands finally grasped the blade in them. She didn't waste any time in reaching for his hands and starting to cut the ropes off of them.

Hector watched her frantic movements and for the first time in hours felt relief, even briefly, starting to cover him and renewing his fight to survive. Maybe the fates were smiling on him today. Just maybe they had a happy ending in store for them afterall.

-----------------

Briseis let out a small cry and turned ready to fight the person that grabbed her.

"My lady," the small servant girl who had attended her said quickly, stopping Briseis from punching her in the face.

"Lydia!" Briseis exclaimed with a heavy breath. "Please you must tell me how to get back to the dungeon."

"My lady I can show you a way into the city to esc…"

"Please I'll not leave here without him," she said in haste.

"You mean Achilles? I was in your room when he came for you this morning…just before he was taken."

"He…he came to see me?" She asked weakly.

"Anxious to find you my lady, fancies you I think."

"Please, he is wounded and I have to find him. Where is the dungeon?" Briseis half begged. "Oh wait…his room? Where is it?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"His armor and sword. I must get them," she said quickly.

"I know where they are. I removed them before anyone could find them," Lydia said taking her by the hand and pulling her down the hallway a little further. They ended up in a small room that smelled like ointment and flesh.

"What is this place?" Briseis asked weakly.

"A trophy room Titus sometimes uses," Lydia said softly. "He is meeting another man with Zenas right now, you have a little time."

Briseis eyed the armor that Achilles had been wearing the night before and along with his sword gathered them up in her arms.

"Here you'll be needing this as well," Lydia said pushing a small pouch into her already stuffed arms. "Take haste my lady. Master Titus means to kill everyone here and claim this kingdom for himself."

"You must hide yourself until all this is over," Briseis said with a kind smile. "Please go…"

"But my lady…the tunnels…remember right is the light – left is for death."

"Thank you," Briseis said with a frown, trying to comprehend the riddle she was just given. "Now which way?"

"Follow me," Lydia said hurrying out of the small room.

Briseis felt her heart starting to beat faster as they made for Achilles room, but felt it explode when she heard Cristos starting to yell her name in a loud angry tone.

"Briseis!" Cristos shouted in to the small room in a panic. He knew if he had let her escape while Titus was away he would pay with his own life. "I'll find you…"

"Hurry Lydia!" Briseis said in a panic as she heard the door slam shut and his footsteps in the hallway next to her on the other side of the wall.

"Titus is on his way back…" Cristos voice started in an angry tone. "When he finds you out here…"

"Just a few more steps my lady," Lydia said out of breath.

Briseis felt her arms starting to go weak carrying all Achilles armor but knew to leave it behind would mean certain doom for both of them. She reached the end of the hallway just as Cristos entered the tunnel at the far end of them.

"I see you!" He shouted as he started to run towards them.

Both women let out a small cry and pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind them. "Find something jam it with," Briseis ordered the small servant girl.

Achilles heard the commotion outside and immediately lifted his eyes to see Briseis and another woman rush into the room and close the door behind them. "Briseis," he said immediately pushing himself to his feet.

Briseis rushed to the cell and dumped his armor at the foot of the door and fished around until she found the key she had managed to pocket from Cristos when he roughing her up. Achilles watched in wonder and pride as she fumbled with the key and finally got the door all the way open. She rushed inside and fought the urge to take him in her arms and hold him close. However, Cristos banging at the door told her otherwise and so she rushed for his wrists and undid the first clasp, and then the second.

"Hurry," Briseis said in a panic as she rushed back out of the cell.

"You two go and hide," Achilles ordered. Briseis wasted no time in rushing for Lydia just as Cristos pushed the door open and barged inside, his sword drawn.

"You'll not…" he said glaring at Briseis meanly.

"You're right she won't," Achilles said raising his sword. "But I will."

Cristos managed to get one defensive move in but Achilles countered and brought the sword back around and plunged it deep into his chest, killing him instantly.

"That's for hurting her," he said as Cristos slowly fell to the ground. "Told you _ I_ would kill you."

Briseis watched Cristos fall to the ground and immediately rushed back to Achilles. "I feared the worst," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I feared you…" he said with a deep gulp. He felt her squeeze him hard and winced in pain.

"Here," she said pulling out the small purse Lydia had given her. "We haven't much time."

"Do you know the way to the mines?" Achilles asked Lydia.

"Miletus told me last night before he was killed," she said in a timid tone.

"You have to…" Achilles started as Briseis lifted his garment and started to apply the salve Lydia had given her.

"It will sting," Lydia said looking at the expression on Achilles face. "But since the cut is right through this will help it to heal faster."

"I don't need," he said looking at the ointment.

"Please?" Briseis asked in a small voice as she continued.

"How did you…" Achilles said in wonder. "And the key? And where did you find my things?"

"I said I wanted you free," she said firmly, finally finishing wrapping his side and standing back up to face him. "I want these people free and can't do it alone."

"I gave my word…" Achilles said firmly.

"To a boy?"

"To you," he said in a soft but firm tone. "I gave my word to you Briseis and I intend to see it fulfilled."

"And the boy? Do you honor him still?"

"Yes. Although used by Titus I believed the look in his eyes when he said _I_ could defeat this evil and free his people," Achilles said gently putting his armor over his wounded side and then wrapping his wrists once again and turning back to her. "I will succeed Briseis."

"I believe that too," Briseis said looking at the concerned look on his face. "I believe in _you_," she whispered softly.

"That's all _I_ need to believe," he said pulling her close once again. "Remember me Briseis," he said in a sad tone. "When this is over please remember…"

"No…" Briseis said shaking her head no. "I won't let…" she started only to be interrupted once again by loud shouts. "He's back. Quick to the tunnels. Lydia…" she started only to turn around to find the servant girl already vanished.

"We have to hurry," he said taking her by the hand and heading for the door Lydia had told her about. "We don't have much time."

-----------------

Andromache continued to cut at Hector's ropes and noticed him starting to fade in and out. "Hector," she said quickly, snapping him back to her. "What is it?"

"I was hit from behind," he said as he felt the ropes starting to loosen. "My body aches is all, nothing to worry about. I'm okay."

Andromache didn't believe his words that he was alright by the color his face and the fact that some of the cuts were still lightly bleeding. It seemed every time he shifted his strong muscular body another cut would force itself back open and cause more precious blood to start to seep out. Finally she cut the final thread and his hands were free. She noticed how the ropes cut into his flesh and felt her eyes start to water fresh tears.

"It's okay," he said as he gently brushed a tear away. "Here," he said taking the blade from her hands and then started to cut her free. "I want you to listen to me…by the stables there is a way out the back. It's the way we left by this morning. My strength…"

"Hector…"

"Please," he hushed her softly. "My strength might not hold and I still have two family members to worry about. I'll not leave here without them. When you get a break I want you to run for the stables, get a horse and escape out the back."

"But…"

"Please?" He begged with his eyes as he finally freed her of the ropes.

"How could I say no to that look?" She said gently caressing his face in her hands. "But we still have to get out of here," she said looking at the door. She turned back to him with a look of fear in her eyes, knowing he'd have to fight their way out and use more of his already sapped strength.

"I have an idea," he said painfully pushing himself to his knees and then standing up as far as he could go. "Call Demas."

"What?" Andromache asked in shock.

"Just call him. Bring him here…tell him I've…tell him anything just get him to open the door and come inside," Hector urged her.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath and heading for the bars. She quickly wrapped the rope loosely around her wrists and started to call for their captor's aide. "Demas!" She tried to call in a loud tone. When they heard nothing, she tried once more. By the fourth time they were rewarded with the door to the being slowly pushed open.

"What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

"Please come quickly. Prince Hector he…" she said turning to Hector who was on his side pretending to sleep. "He's fainted or something…please he's not breathing."

"What?" Demas asked with a frown, knowing if Hector died under his care he'd pay to Zenas with his life. "What is wrong with…" he said storming up to the bars.

"See? He hasn't moved in some time. I thought him sleeping," she said in a faint voice.

"Move back from the door," Demas warned.

Andromache quickly moved herself into the corner as Demas entered the room. He bent down to Hector only to be kicked from behind from a now awake Hector. Demas taken by surprise stumbled forwards onto his knees but quickly countered and hit Hector on his cut arm. Hector cried out in pain but landed another kick to Demas and sent him crashing into the wall. Hector pushed himself to his knees just in time to feel Demas's body slam into his, taking them both to the ground. Hector cried out in pain as Demas punched both of his cut sides with his angry fists. Hector's body started to falter but he wasn't about to give up and so kneed Demas in the groin, making Demas immediately halt his attack and recoil in pain.

Demas, however, lunged once more at Hector, slamming his already aching body into the cold stone wall, making him cry out once again. However, both men failed to notice Andromache free herself of the corner she was in and slip into the bedroom to look for something to help Hector with. When she spied something heavy she quickly grabbed it and rushed back into the cell to see Demas slam Hector's battered body into the stone once more.

"Nice try Prince," Demas snide as he hit him once more. "But you'll really pay for this."

"I think not," Andromache said firmly as she brought the heavy piece of ceramic down on Demas's head, rendering him unconscious immediately. She helped Hector roll the large man off his body and then rushed down to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing fresh blood stains on his forehead.

"Nothing a week of rest won't cure," he said with a wince. He tried to stand up, but felt his strength waning and fell back to the ground. "Maybe now."

"But Zenas will be coming…" she said in haste.

"Please go for help," Hector begged her.

"I'll not leave you here like this," she said firmly. "When Zenas returns…"

"I'll have to fight him then."

"What? You're in no condition," Andromache started.

"What else do you suggest?" He asked in fear.

"I have an idea," Andromache said softly.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Hector knew whatever she was going to suggest would mean the end for them in one way or another. "Andromache…" he started in dread.

-----------------

Paris continued to snake his way through the underground tunnel and didn't stop until he was confronted by a strange looking man. He held up the piece of metal and the man seemed to flinch slightly.

"I won't hurt you," Paris said softly. "I just need to find the room master Silas is staying in."

"Please…" he said as the man neared him with a sword. "I don't wish…" he started as the man started to cut the ropes from his wrists. The man looked at him with a frown but could tell by his clothing that he wasn't a slave but also wasn't a resident of Lampascus. He turned to the side and pointed down the hall. "Turn right and then go up," was all he said before turning and dashing back into the shadows from whence he came.

"Thanks," Paris called out in a whisper as he continued to the end of the darkened tunnel and then turned and headed to the right down the corridor he was told to go down. He reached the end and stood before a staircase and felt his heart rate start to race once more. His nervous eyes roamed the steps until they stopped at the top and stared in wonder at a small locked door. Where did it lead? And who would be waiting for him on the other side?

"I need a sword," he said knowing he couldn't just barge in unarmed. He raced back to the darkened passage way he encountered the man and stood breathing heavily in it's entrance, afraid to venture alone into the darkness before him.

"Hello?" He called out softly. "Is anyo…"

"Why are you here?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Please I need a sword," Paris replied in haste.

"To what purpose?"

"I need…" he started. But before he could finish he was grabbed by his neck and forced backwards until he was once again back up against a stone wall. "Please I need…" he said looking at a man, different from the one who helped him before.

"The only one that knows this passageway is the aide of Silas. We don't like his kind…"

"I'm not his aide," Paris said quickly, his eyes searching the face before him for the slightest hint of reason and hope.

"How did you get down here?"

"I escaped…from the jail…that way…" Paris said pointing a shaky finger towards the way he had escaped from.

The man looked at his frightened eyes and then finally at his ragged and beaten appearance and knew he was telling the truth. "You are no aide of Silas. I can see it in your eyes. And your clothes."

"He has someone that is very dear to me and if I don't get to her…" Paris's voice trailed off in sadness. "Please I just need a sword."

"You are going to take on master Silas alone?" The man asked incredously.

"I have to," Paris said firmly. "No one else seems to be able."

"You are but a boy. He'll kill you. He's the greatest warlord in Lampascus."

"Where is his family?" Paris dared to ask. "I have heard whispers but…"

"They were some of the first taken to work the mines. Never heard from or seen again. I think they were killed as examples, but there are many stories," the man said in a hushed tone. "Best be thinking of escape," he said handing Paris a sword. "Or else no one will be hearing from you again."

"I'll not leave this place without Helen or my family," Paris said firmly. "I must…" he said turning to leave. The man quickly grabbed his hand and forced him back.

"I admire courage in someone so young. I can help. Just tell me and I'll do it."

"Free these people?" Paris asked weakly.

"If I could I would have long ago," the man replied in sorrow. "I am one and cannot take on all the guards alone."

"There must be something else to…to let others know something is wrong here."

"What city do you hail from?"

"Troy…Troy!" Paris said in glee. "You must ride for my father. Here give him this," he said taking a royal necklace his father gave him. "Tell my father he gave it to me at the gardens of Sycar. Then he'll know you didn't just take it from me. Go out by the back stables. You must hurry. He'll bring the army and free these people."

"But…" the man started in a soft tone.

"Please. I know you can do this," Paris said trying to sound firm.

"I ride for Troy. Who is your father?"

"King Priam," Paris called back as he turned and headed into the darkness once more.

"You're a Prince?" The man asked in surprise. But he wasted no time in locking the door he came from and then stealthily making his way back to the stables. He had a purpose in life now and that was something King Aristarchus or his band of murderers couldn't offer. Even if he died he knew it would be worth it.

Paris neared the doorway once more and started to slowly climb the stairs to the top. His mind was racing at what might be waiting for him. He neared the top and reached for the handle and started to slowly turn it, saying a quick prayer for strength and power.

-----------------

"We need to find a way…" Achilles started only to be confronted by Lydia, jumping out at them from the shadows. "Curse you woman," he swore. "Next time identify yourself before you charge. I was likely to kill you," he said quickly putting his sword back.

"I know a way out," she said quickly looking from Briseis to Achilles.

"Which way to the mines?" Achilles asked firmly.

"But…don't you want to escape here?"

"Take Briseis with you and tell me…"

"I am going with you," she said firmly.

"Another time…" he started.

"You said you all this would be in vain if I wasn't at your side fighting for this as well. These people…"

"Don't mean as much to me as you do," he said taking her hand and pulling her close against him once more. "Please Briseis," he started in a soft tormented tone. "I need to concentrate and can only do that if I know you are safe. Please promise me you'll go with Lydia and ride for Troy."

"I…I'm sorry," she said yanking her hand back. "But your wound…"

"It's all but healed," he said looking at her puzzled face. "I will explain later. But for now I want you to…"

"But I can't," she insisted.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Achilles lamented out loud. "For once can you just do as I ask?"

"Lydia which way to the mines?" She asked ignoring him.

"That way my lady," she said lifting a shaky hand. "You have to…" she started only to be stopped with an arrow planting itself deep into her chest.

"NO!" Briseis shouted as Lydia fell into her arms, instantly dead.

"You can run Achilles but you cannot hide from me!" Titus shouted as he watched Achilles take Briseis by the hand and start to run in the opposite direction from them. "Get them!" Titus shouted to his men.

"You ride for Troy!" Achilles said pushing her towards an open door and closing it before she could protest. He then turned back to face Titus. "Titus!" Achilles shouted. "Let's finish this!"

But in the darkness there was no answer. "Over here," a voice called from behind him. Achilles turned to see the door now open and a piece of jewellery that Briseis had been wearing lying on the floor. He picked it up and was immediately struck with the fresh feel of blood. "Briseis!" Achilles shouted in fear. "Titus what have you done!" He raced into the hallway before him only to hear the door slam shut behind him, sealing him in the darkness of the trap he walked into.

"Welcome Achilles," a smug voice said from the darkness before him. "Welcome to _my_ home."

-----------------

"What is your idea?" Hector asked as he tried to push himself back to his knees. But weakness forced him back down and he looked at Andromache with a look of pain and defeat. "If it calls for ending your life to spare me a…"

"No," she said looking away.

"I will fight him," Hector said with a deep sigh. "I'm not that…"

"Hector you can barely stand," Andromache said in anguish. "He'll return any moment and…and I fear that…" she started only to have him stop her words with a firm kiss.

"I owe him a beating," Hector said firmly. "This fight will be mine."

Andromache looked at him and knew by the determined look on his face he was telling her the truth. He would fight Zenas to the death to preserve his life and her honor if that's what it took. But she also knew with him dead, life for her would be misery. Either choice had a bad ending. She looked at him and gulped hard.

"I…" she started. "Hector…" she tried once more only to hear Zenas's loud and angry voice calling to Demas from the courtyard below.

"He's back!" Andromache said in a panic, looking at him with sheer dread.

Hector pushed himself painfully to his knees and started for Demas's sword. "This ends now…one way or another."

"Hector no," Andromache said as she watched him wince in pain as he started to stand up. "You can't."

"I have to," he said looking at her with a frown as he slowly headed for the cell's door. "There is no time left for reasoning now. I will fight him for our freedom."

-----------------

Paris pushed the door open and poked his head half-way and peered around. When seeing no one he pushed himself all the way through and found himself in the middle of a small courtyard. He closed the door and stood and listened for voices – anything to direct him to Helen. He didn't have to wait long as he heard her cries for help and for Silas to get off her. Paris felt his angry adrenaline immediately surge through his whole body and charged in the direction of her voice. He ran for the heavy door and pushed it all the way open to see Silas wrestling with Helen, her clothes half torn from her milky body.

"What!" Silas shouted in surprise. "Not possible!"

"Anything is possible," Paris snided.

"Paris!" Helen gasped in amazement.

"Leave her alone," Paris said rushing for them. He stuck his sword near Silas's leg and nicked open some flesh, causing Silas to roll away and rush for his own sword.

"Helen," Paris said rushing to her side and taking her hand. "We have to leave now," Paris said turning and heading for the door. However, Silas rushed in front of him and stood his large body in the entrance way and glared at Paris with a mean glare.

-----------------

_"Hector you're in no condition to save us. Go – save your strength…I'll draw his attention."_

_"Andromache I'll never leave you, never let him hurt you again! I'll not leave you to his mercy or any other man for that matter. We belong together," Hector said in agony. "We leave this prison together."_

_"We'll never leave here alive. He'll make sure of that."_

_"Then we'll die together," Hector swore._

_"I want us to live together," she finally admitted._

_"Then help me to fight our way out of here."_

_------------------_

_"Briseis! Where is she! Where have you taken her!" Achilles yelled in anger into the darkness before him._

_"You'll never see her again," the loud voice laughed. "Alive."_

_"Return her to me at once!"_

_"Are you prepared to fight for her? Die for her?"_

_"Achilles help me!"_

_"Briseis where are you! Where is she!"_

_"She is waiting for you – in Hades!"_

------------------

_"You'll never leave this place alive young Prince, you or beautiful companion."_

_"Helen stay behind me," Paris said trying to sound brave, but inside feeling terror at the thought of the ensuing sword fight._

_"Paris you can't," Helen whispered. "You can't fight him. He's a warlord and you a Prince."_

_"If I don't he will sell us both as slaves!"_

_"Sorry young Prince, Helen stays with me. It is you to be sold."_

_"Paris no," Helen gasped in horror._

_"Then it's a fight to the death," Paris warned as he too raised his sword, his hands trembling._

_"This will be all to easy," the large man said raising his sword._

****

**Dear readers please hit the little review button if you like my hard work – trust me long chappies are a lot of time! Hehe…but if you want more please review as it means a lot to me. Thanks**!


	6. Freedom at a Price!

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
****Chapter 6 … Freedom at a Price**

A/N: Wow I can't believe the response! It's amazing…so glad so many love this story…makes me want to write more and more action/romance stories like this one…hope you all like this chapter and will support my hard work with a review…thanks again…love you all!

Hector and Andromache heard Zenas approaching and knew time was of the essence now. Hector secured Demas's sword and draped his large arm around Andromache's shoulders and they headed for the entranceway. Hector knew they couldn't go down the main steps and so his eyes started to frantically search the surrounding area for another passageway of escape.

"There," he said motioning with his head to a small hidden door. "We have to try or face him head on."

Andromache wasted no time in helping Hector hurry to the small door and finally push it open as Zenas rounded the corner and headed for the top of the stairs. He immediately spied the open door, heard the stillness in the room before him and knew something was wrong. He reached the top of the stairs and started to curse just as Hector finished jamming a piece of wood into the door handle to stop it from being opened.

"Hector!" Zenas shouted as he rushed to the now open cage and spied his aide dead on the floor. "Hector you _will_ pay for this!" He said bending down to his friend. "I will avenge you with his blood," he mumbled, not realizing that Demas wasn't really dead, just unconscious.

With that Zenas turned back to the door, evil flashing in his eyes and hatred starting to fuel his heart instead of blood. He pushed himself up and raced for the door. He knew they didn't come past him so…he said in his mind as his eyes started to…"Ah!" He shouted as he spied the small door and rushed towards it. He pulled and pushed several times but found it to be wedged shut from the other side.

"Hector!" He shouted as his body slammed hard into the wooden door, his shoulder feeling the pain but his brain refusing to tell his body to feel it.

"Won't he ever give up," Hector pondered as they hurried down the stairs before them.

"We have to hurry," Andromache said helping Hector down the dimly lit staircase. She could tell by his laboured breathing that he was still in pain and in no condition for a full on fight with Zenas or any of his army. Sadly she feared that when they finally caught up with them it would be a fight to the death. A man like Hector would never rest while those he loved were in danger. As long as he still could hold a sword and draw breath he would fight anyone that stood in his way – even someone as evil as Zenas.

"Where do we head?" Andromache questioned softly.

"We need to find Paris and Briseis," Hector said stopping for a moment to catch his breath and rest his aching body.

"What if we can't?" She asked in doubt. "This place is so evil. I fear the worst has happened to them as well."

"Then I must assume they escaped and rode for Troy. That is what I told them to do," Hector said quickly. "But first we need to know."

"Tell me what to do and I will do it," she said giving his hand a firm squeeze. "There are others here like Helen that need help. Please let me aid you in this some way."

"With you by my side I will never see defeat," he said looking at her intensely. "You _are_ my strength."

"I shall not to fail you then," she said firmly, trying to fight back tears of fear and sorrow.

They heard Zenas pounding on the door stop and knew he was now looking for another way into the area they were.

"There must be someone here we can trust," Hector said with a frown.

"I think I might know of someone," Andromache said remembering the servant girl she had talked to earlier. "We have to hurry."

"Who can you trust in such short time?" Hector questioned.

"A young girl. I told her to hide but…but we have to find her before Zenas does."

"Then we shall," Hector said pulling himself free of Andromache's shoulder and taking her hand instead.

"But…" she said looking at him in wonder.

"Trust me now," he said firmly. "I shall lead us both of out of this nightmare."

-----------------

Zenas decided to keep his sword in it's sheath until he had Hector face to face. He wouldn't summon his men as this fight was his and his alone. No other man would claim defeat over the mighty Prince – that honor was to be bestowed upon him. Or so he thought. He headed into the main hall and noticed his father heading towards him.

"Great now I have to listen to another Hector speech," he said in contempt, his voice not heard.

"What's wrong my son?" King Aristarchus asked, noticing the panicked look on his son's face as he rushed up to him. "I know things went well with…"

"Father I have an urgent matter to attend to," he said looking past him.

"Trouble with Troy?" The King asked with an arched brow.

"Not now father," Zenas replied in annoyance.

"Son why do you…what has he done this time?" The King questioned.

"He continues to defy me," Zenas spat.

"Did you expect anything less from a man like Hector? A man such as that, as long as he draws breath, will never know defeat and never comply to anyone or anything that he feels is wrong. You my son…"

"I know father I am not Hector!" Zenas said in contempt, standing back a few feet from his father. "I am _your_ son. I am what you taught me to be. So if I fail then you have only yourself to blame."

"Son…Hector…"

"I _will_ kill him," Zenas said leaning in close. "Think on that father. His name will be mine," he said storming away.

King Aristarchus watched his son rush from the room and then let out a deep sigh. "No son it never will be – not in this life or the next."

Zenas thankfully knew the palace better than Hector and raced for another passage he was sure would deliver Hector into his waiting trap.

-----------------

Paris kept Helen behind him and felt her squeeze his hand before letting it go so he could have both on the handle of the sword.

"I really don't want this," Silas said smugly. "Believe me I want the money…"

"Is your loyalty so easily bought?" Paris snided.

"Troy doesn't have enough wealth to offer me…"

"Your life? You think after all this is done that you'll get any of the glory or gold? It'll all go to the Prince and…"

"Silence!" Silas shouted.

Paris, seeing he had struck a nerve, decided to continue.

"He sends your family to the mines and keeps you quiet with gold. Am I right?" Paris said trying to inch him and Helen towards a door, any door.

"I said for you to be quiet!" Silas said striking at Paris.

Paris felt the heavy blade collide with his and stumbled back when the sword brought his crashing down.

"You live in luxury while your family suffers in the dirt!" Paris shouted once more, again gently moving them towards a doorway.

Silas's brain surged once more with hatred and lunged at Paris, this time sending both Paris and Helen crashing to the ground. When Helen pushed herself up she noticed fresh blood on her arm and knew that the small wrap Paris had put around his arm wasn't keeping the wound from breaking open. He need to stop this and soon.

"Where are your family!" Paris shouted.

"That's none of your…"

"Where!" Paris shouted once more.

"They are dead!" Silas said sticking his sword once more into Paris's garment. Paris felt the blade nick his skin but knew it wasn't enough to worry about.

Silas looked at Paris in silence, time holding them fixed firmly in place, swords ready for anything. Paris knew that the mention of his family was starting to take it's toll on the large man before him. But he feared inside he wouldn't have enough time to win him over on any ground. He knew he didn't have time to waste and so caught Silas off guard by striking first.

"Did you kill them!" Paris said angrily as he lunged with his sword. This time the blow caught Silas unawares and opened up a slice on his inner thigh.

Silas jumped back in agony and looked at Paris in surprise. "That's the only one you'll get _boy_," he snided as he immediately leapt back to his feet and was ready to strike once more.

"Who killed your family?" Paris tried again as he struck into the air. He brought his sword back only to be caught on the side by Silas's. He felt himself slightly falter but then felt himself being pushed back up by Helen's helping hands. He was grateful for her support in ways she'd never know.

"Enough about my family!" Silas said angrily. "Now it's time to end this and for me to enjoy…" he said looking at Helen with hungry eyes. Paris felt anger enter his body once more and instead of using his sword found himself throwing his whole body into Silas's and both of them tumbled to the ground. Paris started to flail Silas with his sword and finally was able to bring the butt end up and hit him square in the temple.

"Paris!" Helen exclaimed when she saw Silas was dazed. "We must leave."

Paris looked at his fallen adversary and knew to leave him alive would mean certain doom. But he had never killed a man and so as he stood up knew in his soul he couldn't kill him. "I can't…" he said looking back at Helen with remorse. "I just don't…"

"Then let's go," she said taking him by the hand and heading for the closed door. "We ride for Troy."

"I have never killed a man before," he uttered in shamed silence. "I have…"

"That is nothing to be ashamed of," Helen said, trying to reassure him to continue.

"But the others…Hector and…" he said looking back at Silas. "If I leave him alive…"

"Paris…please…lets ride for Troy. He can't kill you with an army like that backing you," Helen said firmly.

"I have a messenger riding for Troy as we speak. We need to find and free the others. The leader of that army is here," he said slamming the door shut and looking at her directly. "Will you help me free the people here?"

"I will," she said firmly. "But where do we start?"

"I have an idea," Paris said remembering how he found one man. He headed for the entrance he came up out of and prayed he'd find another person who would help him like the first. He stopped just short of the entrance and closed the second doorway to the tunnel behind them and stopped and looked at Helen.

"What is it?" She asked quickly.

"I just wanted to look at the most beautiful woman in the world," he said softly just before taking her into his arms and holding her close. "You have given me so much," he said firmly. "You give me strength I never knew I possessed. Not just to fight but to want to fight and want to win. I have never had that before from a woman. I can't never thank you enough."

"Paris I love you," Helen whispered. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure we survive together. We just need to escape from here first," she said in a worried tone.

"I feared the worst when I was in that cell for those long hours. Did he hurt you?" Paris asked in fear.

"He mostly bragged a lot and…well he tore my dress and kissed me and touched me, but…but you stopped him before he could really hurt me," she said looking up at him in kindness. "I owe you my life."

"We aren't out of this yet," he replied with a tense smile. "But soon…" he said pulling her close. "I might take you up on the debt," he finished just he brought her lips to his. "I love you Helen…with all my heart."

-----------------

Briseis could feel the tension in the dark air as she continued to struggle in Titus's grasp but was then flung into the arms of another man and held fast. "Keep her silent or you die with her!" Titus ordered.

"Briseis!" Achilles yelled into the darkness before him. "Where is she you coward!" Achilles cursed into the air as he lunged at the darkness with his sword. He carefully concealed the piece of bloody jewellery in his armour and went back to calling for Briseis.

"She's waiting for you," Titus said smugly. "Take her to the temple as we discussed!" He whispered to his man.

"Achilles!" Briseis shouted once the hand finally freed her mouth.

Achilles heard her scream and plunged ahead into the darkness before him. However he was immediately struck in the mid-section sending him staggering backwards into a heavy wall. He landed hard against his back but was back in fighting form, his sword raised and ready to strike. The only problem was the darkness before him.

"Show yourself you coward!" Achilles shouted in anger. He was about to shout again then a candle was lit and he stood facing two armed men. "Where is he!" Achilles yelled at the two strange faces before him.

"Waiting for you…that is if you get through us," the man snided.

Achilles knew the could best these men and grew tired of the games Titus was playing. But with Briseis missing he knew Titus was planning something that would now also involve her demise. With her life in his hands now he let out a cry and lunged at the two men before him. The first man landed a sword near his already wounded side but Achilles quickly countered and sent the man flying backwards into the stone wall. The second man lunged straight at him and Achilles felt the man slam his full weight into his own body sending them both flying backwards into the stone wall. Achilles raised his sword just as the first man tried to take a swipe at him. The loud clang of both swords connecting reverberated throughout the empty hallway and then once more as Achilles was attacked once more. He finally pushed the second man off him and although on his knees thrust his sword into the air as the first man charged and caught the man mid-section. He continued to hold his sword high, ripping open the mans chest, rending him dead instantly.

"Do you want to lie next to him?" Achilles demanded in anger.

The man looked at him in a menacing way and Achilles knew this fight too would be to the death. "I'll not give in so easily," the man snided as he raised his voice.

"Where have they taken her!" Achilles asked harshly as he aimed at the man.

The man quickly side-stepped his advance and countered with his own, sending Achilles flying backwards with a swift kick to his already bruised mid-section. Achilles, however, quickly countered and threw himself into the middle of the other man and before the other man could react Achilles drew his sword and plunged it deep into the folds of the man's neck.

"AHHHHH!" Achilles shouted as he drew back his bloody sword. "All shall know my name! My glory will be mine!"

-----------------

All the while Zenas searched for Hector and Andromache his mind replayed over and over again snippets of conversations he had with his father after his return from Troy.

_'What did you expect my son? Going up against such a brilliant and strong warrior?' Aristarchus snided._

_'Father why did you never teach me to fight like that?' Zenas asked in contempt, hating the admiring looks his father obviously had for Hector._

_'Zenas don't be ridiculous. Some men are born to fight…others to lead…you are somewhere in between.'_

_'You mean I have no solid destiny,' Zenas conceded._

_'I didn't say no destiny…'_

_'You mean I'll never had a destiny as solid as Hector's.'_

_'Even in death my son he will be remembered as a great hero, a mighty defender, a…'_

_'Silence!' Zenas shouted. 'If you are so in love with Troy why didn't you stay longer?'_

_'My son, for what reason? I know that he would have be…'_

_'What bested me?'_

_'In everything,' Aristarchus said proudly. 'If he were my son…'_

_'He'd be weak!' Zenas shouted as he left the room. "As I am!"_

"Hector you will pay for turning my father's love against me," Zenas said in anger. "Ever since that day…Troy…he's thought of nothing else. That's why…" he said stopping in his tracks. "That's why I'll drag you as my slave through the streets…then your people will see the real you!" With that evil thought in his mind he pushed on towards his intended destination, praying hard that Hector would meet him there and this would finally be over.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Hector rested himself against the cold stone wall for but a brief moment.

"We have to hide someplace," Andromache said as they neared a small doorway. "You need to rest," she said gently touching his chest with her warm hand.

Hector felt the warmth in her hand and felt it grow even more as he covered her hand with his own and gazed at her with an intense look. "Even a touch from you sets my soul on fire," he whispered to her.

"I only wish the touch was filled with doubt and torment," she lamented softly.

"Then think thoughts of only happiness and hope," Hector said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"My lord…" she said looking down.

Hector took her hand and gently raised her chin so she was once again looking at her. "Hector," he corrected her with a smile. "No need for such formal titles."

"Hector," she said with a smile. "I too feel the heat only…only I will try to think of happier thoughts."

"We will escape this place and be together. Do you want that?" He asked with a hint of doubt in her mind. He knew they had met under rather less than ideal circumstances and braved death together but he still wasn't sure she wanted more from him.

"I do," she said firmly, pressing herself up against his hard muscular body and brushing his lips with hers. Their kiss was short lived as they heard shouts and calls in the distance.

"We have to go," Andromache said pulling herself back, inwardly cursing herself for wanting more from him at this time. She took him by the hand and started to lead him further down the tunnel. "I hope I can remember where she told me to find her."

"Who are we looking for?" Hector asked with a slight puff, his lungs still hurting from the beating earlier.

"A servant girl…she helped me earlier and…" Andromache said quickly turning back to Hector when he wasn't coming. She rushed back to his side only to help him slide to the floor. "You have to try a bit more," she urged as she heard faint angry calls in the distance.

"I…" Hector started and then stopped as they heard footsteps approaching. With the help of Andromache he pushed himself back to his feet, his sword in his hand and gently urged Andromache to get behind him.

"Who goes there?" A man called out as he approached with his sword drawn. He noticed the Prince from earlier and wasted no time in starting a fight.

"Master Zenas wants you back," the solider barked as he tried to subdue Hector.

"Never," Hector said firmly, fighting back with the strength he had left.

Hector recognized the solider as one who had been helping Zenas in the courtyard before and immediately pushed Andromache to the side and entered the fight. The solider lunged at his side with his sword drawn but Hector was able to side-step and land a powerful fist on the soldier's shoulder, driving him to the ground on his knees. The solider, however, kicked Hector in the leg sending him crashing to the earth on one knee. The solider then raised his sword and lunged only to have Hector raise his and stop him from doing any real damage. The solider took advantage of Hector's raised arm and punched him hard in his already bruised ribs making Hector bring his arms back defensively around his chest to stop the ensuing attack. The solider tried once more to attack with his sword but as he raised his arm high Hector plunged the sword deep into the man's chest, killing him. The solider slowly sagged to his knees as Andromache rushed to Hector's side.

He rested on one knee, breathing hard and trying to wipe away sweat beads as they poured down his dirty face and landed on the dirt ground.

"We have to…" Andromache started as they once more heard footsteps approaching. She wasted no time in grabbing the sword from Hector's hand and standing to face their attacker. Thankfully it was a small girl instead of an armed solider who ran to meet them.

"We heard a commotion," she said as Andromache quickly lowered her sword.

"Please I need to find Sara," Andromache said bending down to the small girl.

"Are you here to free us?" She asked weakly.

"As many as we can," Andromache promised. The girls dirty face broke out in a smile as she continued to look up at Andromache with thanks.

"I can take you to Sara," she said taking Andromache's hand.

"I need to help Hector," Andromache said regrettably letting the little girls hand drop and rushed back to help Hector to his feet. "Can you make it a bit further?"

"As far as I have to," he said in with a gasp. "But someplace hopefully with a locked room."

"Hurry please," the little girl said turning and heading back the way they came. Andromache and Hector quickly followed behind the girl, knowing Zenas was not far behind and knowing when they finally met it would be more than a fight to the death.

-----------------

"Where are we going?" Helen asked as they jammed the second door shut and entered the darkened hallway Paris had come from the cell through.

"I came through here when I escaped from…"

"Then you found the stones," Helen said with a half smile. "I was worried Silas would have put you back in your own cell and…"

"I know…I'd be there still," Paris said with a frown. "Helen," he started and then quickly stopped.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, gently lifting up the fabric to look at his cut leg.

"I just need to rest a bit," he replied with a frown. "I'm…I'm sorry," he finally admitted.

"Sorry for what?" She asked in surprise.

"Sorry I wasn't able to kill him in that fight. I…"

"Paris you are not an army general like Silas. He has fought many battles and…"

"And I am nothing!" Paris spat in anger.

"How can you say that? You found the courage to escape your prison and come and find me," she said gently touching his face. "That too is strength."

"You are my strength," he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Without you I am nothing."

"We will both be nothing if we don't find a way out of here," she said just as Silas's angry voice interrupted their quiet moment.

"Right!" Paris exclaimed as he took her by the hand and started to push on towards the area he had been before.

"How is your leg?"

"The wound is very angry and needs to be wrapped better but I cannot afford to stop and attend to it now. We need to find some help and…"

"We need to free the women and children that are held captive here," Helen reminded him.

"We need to find Hector and Briseis," Paris added.

They finally came upon a small darkened door and Paris wasted no time in banging on the door, willing it to open. Finally they were rewarded with the face of an old man before them.

"What do you two want?" He asked them with a frown. "And where did you come from?"

"I am Paris of Troy and this is Helen of Sparta. We were captured by Silas and wish to escape. But we need to defeat Silas, find my brother and free the people working as slaves in the mine."

The old man stared at him in wonder before venturing a question.

"And just how do you propose to do all that? And who is going to help you do all that?"

"Just us if that is all," Helen piped up.

"You two are mad," the man said with a frown. "However I think I can help you with the Silas part."

"You can tell me how to defeat him?" Paris asked eagerly.

"No, but I can take you to him," the man said raising his sword before them.

"I thought…" Paris started in anger.

"You thought wrong Paris of Troy. Now yield to me willingly and we'll let master Silas determine your fate."

Paris looked at Helen and then back at the old man, his fist clenching his sword tightly. "I have a different answer," he said firmly. "How about I say no and we'll just leave."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," the old man said firmly. "I might be old to look upon but in my time I commanded one of the greatest armies and can still best a boy like you."

However, Paris had the element of surprise on his side and raised his sword just as the old man raised his. Much to all of their surprise Paris's sword came up under the arm of his opponent and sliced it and the sword just below the elbow. The man screamed in agony and ran back into the room behind him, clutching his now amputated limb.

Paris gazed down at the severed limb in horror. "Helen I…" he started in a small voice.

"It's okay," she said firmly. "But we have to hurry."

"But I never…" he said gazing upon the dead limb, picturing his own lying beside it. "I have never…"

"It's okay," Helen reaffirmed, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Please we have to leave now…he'll summon others."

"Right," he said in a somewhat numb voice as he tried to pull his eyes away from the bloody limb on the floor. Only when did he hear Silas pounding on the first door did he lead them into the room the old man came from and locked the door behind them. Once inside he set about finding some fresh cloth for Helen to bandage his wounds with.

"Found some," she said rushing over to him. She lifted up his sleeve and cringed at the bloody bandage now sticking to the wound in a few places. He let out a small cry when she pulled the old cloth free and then once again when she applied some wine to the wound to clean it and then proceeded to re-wrap it. The leg wound hadn't been wrapped and so had formed a cover over of dried blood and skin. She was able to cleanse it and then wrap it as well.

"It's not much but I think it will hold."

"It will," he assured her as he eyed his sword once more and then the door that he didn't know where it would lead.

"I don't know where Hector is but I'm assuming it wouldn't be where public eyes could easily see him."

"You think he's through there?"

"Well if we turn back we have either Silas or the prison rooms to contend with. And even if we were able to get back into the cell it would be locked and us trapped. Our only chance is…" he said with a gulp, his fearful eyes on the closed door. "Whatever path that door takes us to."

"Then we'll face it together," she said slipping her hand into his and giving it a firm squeeze.

Paris started for the door with his sword in one hand and Helen's in the other. Helen holding onto a lamp and Paris. He slowly pulled the door open and peered into the tunnel before him. The man he had cut was gone but Paris was sure the man escaped and was rounding up troops as they spoke. But fate led him to this door and he knew inside he had to venture down it.

"Here we go," Paris whispered as he entered the tunnel and heard Helen close the door behind them.

"I pray for a safe passage," Helen said softly.

"I pray for our lives," Paris admitted.

-----------------

"Through here," Andromache said as she guided Hector to what she believed would be a friendly place they could rest up in. However, when they arrived Andromache let out a gasp in horror as she gazed upon the body of Sara the servant girl covered in small brightly colored snakes. She instantly recoiled into Hector's arms and looked away.

"Hector," she breathed in horror as the venomous creatures turned and looked at the pair as they entered the foul smelling room. "Zenas did this to Sara?" She asked in shock.

"Us to if we don't escape," Hector said keeping an eye on the now moving snakes and scanning the room for anyone hiding.

"How did he know?"

"I think he just didn't want to take any chances," Hector said looking at the body of the servant girl. "I have never seen snakes that look like that. Maybe what Paris said is true. The mine for snakes that are so deadly one bite is deadly in seconds."

"We can't stay here," Andromache said in a panic. "Please let us leave now," she begged.

But before either of them could react they heard the door slam shut behind them, followed by the sickening laughter of Zenas on the other side of the door.

"Like your new home Hector? I think Sara was a poor housekeeper. But don't worry she won't give you any trouble."

"Swine!" Hector cursed as he pounded angrily on the door to their new prison.

"Let us out!" Andromache cried in horror. "Zenas!"

"Oh I wouldn't waste any time my love," Zenas said to Andromache. "There is a way out but it can only fit you and you had better hurry before they decide to make you their new dinner guest."

"Zenas let us out!" Andromache said loudly.

"I will on one condition," he started.

"There will be no conditions," Hector said sternly. "Start looking. I believe there is a way out of here for both of us," Hector whispered to her.

"Okay," she said knowing he was in pain from their last fight and that his body needed mending. But with the now growing threat of the deadly snakes looming over them, time was not on their side. They had to hurry.

Zenas, however, knew there was more than one way out and just wanted to toy with their fears for as long as he could. He didn't relish the thought of Hector being bitten by a snake and didn't tell them that only two were poisonous the rest simply to hold up the appearance. If bitten by the non-poisonous they would only get sick, the bite would not be fatal.

"If they attempt to open this door you can wound Hector. But do not kill him," Zenas hissed to one of the men he had got to follow him. In truth he didn't want the man to hurt Hector as he wanted that privilege for himself. But he also knew Hector to be smart enough to find a way out of the room. That's why as he walked away and heard one of the panels being torn from the wall he produced a twisted smile and kept going. He knew where the escape route would lead them…"and that's where I take my revenge," Zenas said greedily. "Hector will be a broken man when I am finished with him. And all will see it!"

"What is it?" Andromache asked as she helped Hector pull away a loose board from the wall.

"I think Sara was trying to use this escape route when…" he said looking up just as a snake neared Andromache temple. He reached for the snake, grabbed it by the head and flung it to the other side of the room, as Andromache let out a small cry. She looked at him in relief and then turned back to helping him pull the wall apart. After the panel was pulled free Hector rested for a few seconds while she quickly scanned the room for anything she could use to help his wounds with. She spied a few items and carefully went to retrieve them. She was about to put them into a small carrying purse when she was distracted by Hector letting out a small cry just as he cut one of the snakes in half. She turned back to the pouch only to put her hand right beside a snake, to which she received a small bite from it's mouth.

"Hector…" she cried in horror, immediately pulling her hand back to her stomach.

"NO!" Hector shouted in horror as he watched the snake bit her hand and quickly withdraw. He rushed to her side and with his sword and cut this snake in half as well.

"Andromache…" he said quickly pulling her close.

"I…" she said feeling the burning starting to develop right away.

"No…I can't lose you," he said holding her in his arms.

"I feel hot," she said in a faltering voice.

"You can't die…" he begged sadly.

"There is no where else I'd rather die," she said softly as she felt her forehead starting to get warm, her body temperature starting to rise. "Then in your arms."

"You have to hold on," he begged in sorrow.

"I…I feel warm," she said in a small voice. "Very warm."

Hector touched her forehead and immediately felt his heart start to race faster as he felt the heat. "Some snakes only make you sick…not all are fatal."

"Either way I'll slow you down now," she reminded him. "You have to leave me behind," she said feeling herself getting warmer as each minute ticked by slowly.

"I'll not leave you. Even if I have to carry you all the way to Troy," Hector said stuffing the bag of medicine into his belt and turning to eye the passageway he uncovered. "I'll never leave you. Not to him. Not to any man."

"He'll be waiting," Andromache said in pain.

"There is no other way," Hector said in torment.

"Hector please," she cried in a small voice. "Please go and save yourself…bring the army of Troy…defeat the city. I…"

"But I'll not leave you," he said letting out a gasp as he scooped her into his arms and started for the door.

"You're strength…" she started in a weak voice.

"Will hold," he assured her. "We have to hurry."

"He will be waiting," Andromache whispered.

"I know," Hector admitted. "The end is close.

Andromache closed her eyes and nested herself into the safe folds of Hector's strong arms. She knew his strength wouldn't last with him holding her but prayed it would last for a little bit longer as she knew her strength wouldn't last at all.

-----------------

Achilles started for the main entranceway and knew Titus would be waiting – somewhere! Somewhere with Briseis captive. Now his attention would be divided. Now he had her safety to worry about as well as wondering if Titus indeed knew his true weakness. He knew many rumors had speculated – one was his side to which Titus obviously had to try. But Titus's words about something more tender made him wonder. He knew his armour would now make him invincible but if Titus knew…that thought worried him. He had to distract the city and somehow take the attention of the men he knew Titus would have with him. He had to do something. But what? He walked slowly past two tall torches and an idea quickly sprang to mind. Now all he needed was the people to help him carry out his plan. But where to find them? Where were the people hiding? Deep in the bowels of Lampascus.

"But how do I find them?" Achilles wondered out loud. He knew Titus would not kill Briseis until he could be there to witness it. But at the same time he feared for what she had to endure. His heart was torn. Every second he wasted Briseis would endure more pain and torture at Titus's hands. But he needed others as a distraction. He was about to move when he heard a noise to his right.

He turned……

-----------------

Briseis mind raced with images of Achilles death at the hands of Titus. But he is immortal, she tried to convince herself. But they were only stories she heard, most of which she had convinced herself were made up to make him seem more menacing or undefeatable. But what if it were true? Maybe he was invulnerable. But she saw him wounded. It was just a flesh wound but a wound nonetheless. But if Titus is right and he has a weakness, what is it? Surely a warrior like Achilles would keep something like that very secret. How could Titus have known? Or was Titus just bluffing? Just trying to get Achilles to fess up to it unknowingly in some way.

She struggled against her captor but they simply laughed in her ear and threatened her in ways she dare not imagined and so quickly subsided. She knew Titus meant for her to be captive and Achilles to know so that he would be distracted. Sadly she feared as the ropes wound around her tighter that her distraction would be his downfall. She closed her eyes in sorrow at that very thought.

"Achilles…" she whispered in vain as the ropes cinched tighter. "I'm sorry," she said as a lone tear escaped the corner of her eye and slowly slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

-----------------

Paris felt his heart starting to quicken as they heard muffled voices in the distance, knowing they would have to face them because turning back now wasn't an option.

"How's your arm?" Helen asked in a soft tone.

"Doesn't feel like it's on fire any more," he said with a deep frown. "I don't understand how he could just watch or let his family be murdered like that."

"Maybe he had no choice," Helen offered.

"There is always a choice. Even death is a choice."

"Maybe he didn't want to face death," Helen added.

"What better death, then for a man to live with the pain of knowing he was the cause of his family's death? That would be worse than death to me," Paris sighed.

"Silas obviously doesn't look at it the same way," she remarked. "How could he just watch and then walk away and…and well to want another…"

"Unless he was just told," Paris commented. "Maybe he was away and they said it was an accident," Paris continued. They were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice the two men that were now behind them, trapping them.

"I…" Paris started again and then quickly stopped. He turned to face the men only to have them draw their swords and face him directly. Paris quickly manoeuvred Helen behind him and raised his sword as well.

"Who goes here?" One of the armed men asked.

"I am Paris of Troy and…"

"Why are you down here?" The other asked.

"We are looking for away out," Helen piped up.

"Yes that's right," Paris confirmed. "Can you help us?"

"On the run from master Silas are you?"

"How do you know that?" Paris asked in fear.

"Because I told them," the solider from before said angrily as he stepped out to face them, his arm now wrapped in a bloody cloth.

"Oh no…" Helen breathed in horror.

"We can help you find him," one of them said firmly.

"After all you're no good to him dead," the other snided.

"W-who told you that?" Paris asked in dread.

"I did," Silas said stepping from the shadows. "Only now I think you're not worth the money."

-----------------

_'Why is it you speak of his glory and might all the time father?' Zenas asked in contempt. 'I only just returned home and had to endure all that in Troy and now…now in my own house!' He spat as he pushed himself from the large dining table._

_'Zenas sit down and take things like a man,' Aristarchus scolded his only son. 'I only speak of Hector because you just returned from Troy.'_

_'No father you spoke of Hector even before I left for Troy. Now it's worse. Am I not your son?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Am I not heir to your kingdom?'_

_'None other.'_

_'Then why torment me to speak of another…it makes me think you want him as your son instead of me,' Zenas moaned._

_'My son you read too much into my words. For they are merely that.'_

_'But words are powerful tools father we know that for a certainty. Look how many kingdoms have already fallen to us because of our words.'_

_'Do my words about Hector bother you my son?'_

_'They rip me apart father. I know you respect him as a great man and powerful leader but I will forbade you now to never speak his name again unless he is before me in death.'_

_'Then consider it no more.'_

Zenas's mind raced with hatred once again as his mind continued to play over and over again small samples from conversations he had with his father on his return from Troy. Even when his father did not speak of him he could tell by his father's eyes that the older man held Hector in high regard. Something Zenas never felt from his father – not even once.

"But when I drag Hector through the streets of Troy as my slave my father will be proud," he boasted in vain as he headed back into the main entrance of the grand palace to wait. "Hector will know defeat!"

-----------------

Hector could feel the burning pain in his legs starting to develop again as he slowly walked down the darkened hallway with Andromache in his arms. He listened in torment to her soft moans and cries and could feel her body getting warmer with each passing moment. He knew Zenas was still hunting them but also knew he needed a place to let her get some rest and for him to bandage some of the deeper cuts. He pushed them through a doorway and stood in the main entrance to the palace.

"Going some place Hector?" A smug voice asked from behind.

Hector turned to see King Aristarchus standing and blocking their only way to the main entrance.

"My son has some unfinished business with you," he said taking another step towards them.

"I might appear to be beaten but you take another step closer and I will kill you now," Hector warned in a stern tone.

"You know my son could never be half the man you are Hector," Aristarchus said firmly.

"I am my father's son…he is you!" Hector spat taking another step to go around Aristarchus.

"If you think I am simply going to let you pass…"

"If she dies you'll be…"

"What? Charged with her death?" Aristarchus asked in mock surprise. "My dear boy do you know how many princesses here have died for less reasons than love?"

"She was bitten!"

"Ah yes Zenas and his snakes," Aristarchus lightly laughed. "But you are not afraid. Tell me are you afraid of anything?"  
Hector looked at him in anger but offered no answer. He wasn't about to let his enemy know his true fears or weaknesses. He took another few steps until he was only a few feet from Aristarchus. "I will go through you if I have to," Hector warned.

"If only your father could see you now," Aristarchus smiled.

"My father has seen me defeat my enemy on the battle field," Hector boasted. "This is trivial to him. Now stand aside."

"I…" the King started only to have, much to his surprise and dismay, Hector charge into him, sending him flying straight back into a marble pillar and then come crashing down in an unconscious state.

"I wasn't lying," Hector said pushing past him and heading for the room he had been staying in. He knew there was a closet there with swords and armour and a place he could at least let Andromache rest in some kind of peace. The King wouldn't be out very long and he knew Zenas would be on them in no time. Hector raced up the stairs and into the room he had been guest in only a few days earlier. He gently laid Andromache down on the bed and felt her forehead. It was the same – the temperature hadn't risen but it hadn't fallen either.

"Please don't die my Princess," he softly pleaded as he knelt down beside her on the bed. He noticed the tiny beads of sweat on her forehead and grabbed the small satchel to him and quickly opened it. He retrieved a small cloth and wiped the beads from her forehead. He emptied the rest of the contents, searching for anything to help her get better. When he found nothing he cursed into the air and turned his eyes into the room, searching. Finally they rested on a small water basin and a pitcher. He fetched a small amount and tried to make her sit up and drink a bit. He was happily rewarded with her tasting some of the water and then slowly opening her eyes to look at him in thanks.

"Are we home?" She asked tenderly.

Hector could only smile for he didn't want to lie and give her a false hope when he himself had none to offer. "You need to rest my Princess," he replied instead.

"Your wounds," she said trying to lift and a hand to his face. Hector watched sadly as it fell limply back by it's side and knew he had to get her out of there and fast. But how? She couldn't survive the long journey to Troy and he feared Zenas would be on them any minute. The King would make sure of that. Something had to be done. He turned his tormented gaze back to her and could only offer up a frown.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered once more.

"I pray it will be," Hector said lowering himself closer to her. He felt the warmth of her immediately starting to spread to him and gently brushed her lips with his. "Please don't die," he lamented. "I am only half a man now without you to make me whole."

Andromache looked up at him and smiled. However, that smile quickly turned to a frown as they heard the large door starting to push itself slowly open.

"He's here…" she said in a dead whisper.

"And we're out of time," Hector said in fear as his hand immediately went for it's sword.

"Hector no," Andromache begged in anguish.

"Remember me in your heart Andromache," Hector said bending in close and touching his lips to hers. "Forever in your heart now I will live."

"No…" she moaned once more as the door creaked open a bit further.

"The end is here."


	7. Lampacus Ripped Open

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
Chapter 7 … Lampascus Ripped Open **

Achilles turned on his heel to see two small boys staring at him with wide fright-filled eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he said in a soft tone as he took a step towards them. But they turned and started to run the other way. Achilles wasted no time in chasing after them. "Please wait…do you know…Elias?" Upon hearing the name called out they both turned to face Achilles.

"Please I need your help," he said kneeling down in front of them. He quickly pulled a small brown pendant and showed it to them. "Elias sought me out for help," he explained. "He came to find me."

"Where is he?" One of the boys asked, daring to reach his hand out to touch the small round object.

"He is dead," Achilles answered in a downcast tone. "But I gave my word to him before he died that I would free his people and I intend to do just that. But I have one problem," he said turning back to the entrance to the grand hall, the area he was sure Titus was waiting for him. "A…a friend," he said in hesitancy. "A friend needs my help and I need a distraction."

"We are late," the other boy said firmly. "If we are late we get five lashes."

"Lashes to ones so small?" Achilles asked in dread.

"Even ones so small," the other replied, lifting his shirt to show whip marks on his small chest.

Achilles turned away and winced. He lightly cursed and then turned back. "Who does this to you?"

"Master Fotis," the other piped up. "He is waiting for us now."

"Take me to him," Achilles said standing up.

"Are you going to kill him?" The other asked eagerly.

"Yes," Achilles replied firmly. After that reply the boys looked at one another and wasted no time in rushing towards their waiting duty master, Achilles firmly in tow. They stopped just before a large iron door and one of the boys tapped Achilles on the leg.

"Did Elias suffer much?" He asked in a small timid voice.

"He died in peace," Achilles assured him. "He will suffer no more, just as you will suffer no more."

"I am happy to hear that," the other one added. "He was our brother."

Achilles looked at them in surprise. "Where are your parents?"

"Our father was killed when he tried to fight master Silas. Our mother…she's through there," he said pointing to the large door before them. "Where master Fotis is waiting."

"I want the two of you to wait here until I have killed whoever will stand before me," Achilles said firmly. "But please don't watch."

"We have seen worse," one of them added in a somber tone.

"That ends today," Achilles said pulling the door open. "Fotis!" Achilles shouted. "Come and face me."

"Who are you?" Fotis said stepping from the shadows, a large man with his sword drawn.

"I am Achilles, savior of Lampascus!" Achilles said firmly, his sword also ready.

"Who are you saving them from?" The man laughed.

"You!" Achilles shouted as he flung his sword directly at Fotis's chest, pining him to the wall behind him. Achilles rushed up to him and pushed the sword in deeper, making the man scream in deathly agony. "Now you will know what it means to be a slave – a slave in Hades!" He shouted pushing the sword in deeper, killing him instantly.

Achilles yanked his bloody sword back out and stood firmly to face the onslaught of men now rushing to aid their fallen leader. By the time it was over the dirt ground was littered with bodies and showed an eerie shade of red in the light cast by the candles.

"This battle is over…soon the war," Achilles called out to the two young boys. "Now we free the people." He grabbed the keys and knelt down before the boys once more. "Do you know where they keep the slaves?"

"We do," one of them said taking the key. "We will tell all that you freed us."

Achilles smiled briefly and then looked at them sternly once more. "I still have one other job I need all slaves…I mean people of Lampascus to do."

"We will do anything for our rescuer," the other piped up. "Just tell us what to do and we will do it."

"You can count on us."

-----------------

Paris and Helen stared at Silas in horror and knew they were trapped. There were men behind and in front and the stone walls to their sides. Silas had won. They were trapped once again…or so they thought.

"It won't be an easy fight," Paris said firmly, trying to calm his now racing heart as he stood before his would be destroyer.

"I have no intention of fighting you down here," Silas said taking a step closer. "I, like Titus, like the show and the spectacle. We fight in the grand hall."

"Can't you just let us go," Helen tried.

"So you can bring others here?" Silas mocked. "I don't think I'll let that happen."

"So you'd murder us instead?" Paris challenged.

"Actually yes," Silas said matter of factly. "I have no qualms about that at all."

"I do," Paris said resolutely. "It's murder and…"

"And I'll say those words at your passing."

"No," Helen said grasping Paris's shoulder in fear.

"You my dear won't be so lucky," Silas said darkly. "Bring them."

Paris grabbed Helen's hand as he felt a set of strong arms start to push them after Silas, back the way they came. "I remembered seeing a small passageway…" he whispered into her ear. "When I say go…go."

"I'll not…"

"It's too late for that now. Just be ready," he said kissing her ear. "We will be together…if not in this life," he started.

"No," she said sharply.

"Sorry my dear, to late to bargain," Silas commented from in front of them, wrongly thinking she was talking to him.

Paris knew the passageway was only a few more feet and felt his one hand start to wrap itself into a ball, so tight he thought his very fingers would come through his skin. It was his way of giving himself the courage he thought he didn't possess. But Helen's life and safety now meant more to him than his own. He was certain he would die at Silas's hands but she deserved a better life than what Silas was prepared to offer. He spied the darkened doorway coming up fast and said a prayer in his heart asking for strength and courage to do what he must.

They neared the doorway and Paris knew he had to act fast. Thankfully Helen was on the same side as the door and so as they past right in front of it he pushed her hard towards it and then charged into the back of Silas, knocking the larger man down to the ground on his chest. Helen used the distraction to get through the door and lock it from the other side. She pressed herself against the door, and as silent tears strolled down her cheeks listened as Paris made what she thought would be his last stand. She promised herself in her heart that his attempts would not be in vain. She would bring the army of Troy and vengeance would be his fathers.

Paris meantime tried to fight his way off Silas and managed to get in front of him. Silas, however, grabbed his foot, causing Paris to come crashing down to his belly. Paris twisted himself around and kicked Silas in the face as two other men sprang on him. They grabbed at his arms and hauled him to his feet. Paris struggled futilely in the grasp of the two men but in his heart as long as Helen was free his death would mean something – he just prayed she would be able to escape and get help.

"You will pay for that boy!" Silas yelled in anger as he pushed himself to his feet. "Now Princess Helen you can…" he said turning to where he thought she was. "Where is she!" He yelled again.

"We didn't see my lord," one of them answered in a timid voice.

Paris said nothing only gazed upon the door with a small smile. That smile, however, quickly faded as Silas turned back to him, seized him by the neck and shoved him up against the stone wall, angrily freeing him from the grasp of his two captors.

"I am going to slit you open boy," Silas sneered in anger. "When I am done you'll want nothing more than to beg me for death."

"Someone will…stop you…Silas," Paris wheezed as the hand continue to constrict his throat.

"Really? Who?" Silas laughed as he slowly raised Paris off the ground until his feet dangled a few inches from the dirt, his lungs on fire from their being constricted by Silas's large hand.

"Some…one," Paris ventured, this time gasping for air, his hands futilely pulling at Silas's to let go. Silas held on a few seconds longer before he finally let go, Paris falling to the ground in a gasping heap.

"Where is she!" Silas shouted down to Paris.

"Gone…gone to get someone to stop you," Paris ventured. Much to his dismay Silas kicked him hard in the gut making him immediately want to throw up. He chocked back the upcoming bile as he felt Silas kick him hard once more. He grasped his side in pain which only elicited laughed from the three men standing above him, looking down on his timidness. He was about to say something when much to his dismay he felt Silas roughly yank him to his feet and haul him from the dingy tunnel once more.

"Where are you taking me?" Paris yelled.

"To your final resting place!"

-----------------

Zenas rushed into the hallway and found his father in a dazed heap on the floor. "Father," he said rushing to his side, wiping some of the blood from the cut above his eye away.

"Son…Hector…my son…" King Aristarchus's incoherent words started to spew forth. But the words in his mind weren't the meaning that Zenas heard.

"What? _Your son_?" He asked in dread, pushing himself away from his father's fallen form. He turned his watery eyes to the set of stairs before him and let out a cry. "HECTOR!" He started to yell in hatred. He pushed himself from his knees and raced for the stairs, his father still mumbling incoherent words.

"My son…he will defeat Hector…my son…"

-----------------

Hector felt the grasp on his sword starting to get tighter as the door finally pushed itself all the way open. Zenas stepped from the doorway, his face flushed red, his eyes watery and his countenance evil and full of hatred.

"We finish this now," he said in a slow deliberate tone.

"She needs…"

"We finish this _now_," Zenas echoed angrily as he stepped into the room.

"Please I…" Hector started and then quickly stopped.

"Beg me?" Zenas smiled wickedly. "Will you beg for her life? Great Prince of Troy?"

Hector cast his somber gaze down at Andromache's still form and let out a heavy sigh before looking back up at Zenas. He said nothing.

"Ah ever the brave warrior I see," he said firmly. "But her fate will not change yours…neither her condition. I have no soft eyes or heart now…all I want is revenge."

"You are wrong," Hector said standing straight to face his opponent. "Your father…"

"Loves you!" Zenas shouted in anger. "I heard from his own lips! He despises me and…"

"You heard the…"

"Shut up! I heard the truth! You have a father…."

"I never wanted yours…" Hector tried once more.

"I will kill you," Zenas promised darkly. "I don't care what it takes or who I have to go through," he said looking down at Andromache and then back up at Hector. "You _will_ die."

"No…" Andromache moaned in a shallow tone. "Don't kill him…"

"She needs…" Hector started.

"Now!" Zenas shouted as he charged Hector.

Hector took a step back, trying to miss Zenas's first attack but his foot got caught on the side of the bed and he fell to his knees. He wasted no time however in launching himself from his knees and taking Zenas down to his. They rolled around on the floor, a tangle of arms and legs, shining swords and angry curses. They bumped into a wall and Zenas used his back to launch himself forward, kicking Hector in the stomach as he did so. Hector recoiled backwards, allowing Zenas to quickly push himself to his feet. Hector was on his knees when the first sword strike came. Hector raised his sword just in time for the metal of his to collide with the metal of Zenas's. Hector pushed up with all his might, sending Zenas backwards, and finally allowing Hector to stand up and face him man to man.

"We finish this now!" Hector growled.

"My thoughts exactly," Zenas snided.

"To the death!" Both yelled at once.

-----------------

"I know you both can do this," Achilles said giving the two boys a final squeeze on their shoulders. He handed each of them a large torch and then turned to the one with the key. "Remember let them all escape before…"

"We will," the boy said quickly. "And you? You go to face your destiny?"

"I do," Achilles replied firmly.

"Is it a good one?" The other asked shyly.

"It is a grand one," Achilles said with a broad smile. "Because I will make it that way. I am Achilles…master of all!" With that Achilles turned on his heel and started to briskly sprint back to the opening to the grand palace entrance. He felt his breathing starting to shallow as he neared the mouth of the tunnel and then when he finally stood in the quiet entrance felt an eerie feeling starting to cover every inch of his skin. As if Hades itself was taunting him…directing his fate with an unseen finger.

"Never…I shall not know defeat today," he whispered into the air. "Titus!" Achilles shouted in anger. When he heard nothing he shouted once more. He was about to shout again when the still air came to be filled with the sound of wicked laugher. Achilles tried to listen for the source because tones seemed to reverberate off the walls of the palace entrance.

"Come and find me Achilles," the voice hissed into the air. "Come and meet your fate."

"You mean your fate," Achilles roared back. He took a few more steps towards Titus's voice only to be confronted with two more armed men. "Ah more practise," he smiled smugly as he clenched his fist tighter around the handle to his mighty blade. He leapt towards the man on the right but instantly changed his mind and took the unsuspecting man on the left. He drove the sword deep into the man's chest, the man dead before he could even think about dying. The man on the right landed a blow to Achilles armour, but it held fast, protecting him from a wound that would have rendered any mortal man incompetent. Achilles swung his arm around, the blade slicing through the air, plunging itself right into the man's heart. He too fell to his death instantly.

"Is this all you have for me!" Achilles shouted as he yanked his sword free and rushed into another room. It was the temple and there before him, tied to a pillar with a burning fire in front of her was his beloved Briseis.

"No," he breathed in horror, watching her face as it tensed from the heat of the flames, a thin trail of blood on her now cut cheek.

"I always wanted an audience," he said standing behind Briseis. He light tugged on the gag in her mouth to keep her quiet and then planted a small kiss on her bruised cheek.

"Let's end this now Titus!" Achilles demanded. "Release her and fight me."

"She stays as she is…my aud…"

"Now!" Achilles demanded, his heart and mind racing at what fate now befell both he and Briseis. As along as she was his captive his mind would be distracted. He feared Titus had won…Briseis would be lost to him forever.

-----------------

Helen ran down the tunnel until she slammed right into Paulus.

"Hey," he said looking at her with a frown. "Aren't you supposed to be with master Silas?"

"Silas is mad," she said in a light pant. "He means to burn the city and take the money for himself."

"What?" Paulus asked in disbelief. "Where is your friend?"

"I don't know," she said in truth. "But I must leave."

"Where too?" Paulus asked grabbing her arm, keeping her from leaving. "I think you're lying to me. Where is master Silas?"

"Has he ever treated you fairly? Ever offered to share anything with you?"

"No," he replied with some hesitancy. "But then I have never had the position he has."

"Have you wanted it?" Helen asked in annoyance, knowing every second she delayed she lost more time to help Paris. "Please you must see the leaders here are mad. They want the glory for themselves…this kingdom is doomed."

"But he promised me…" Paulus started.

"I know you are not a stupid man. There must be someone here you can trust that will tell you the truth," she said in haste. She eyed a small fist sized stone in the corner, a few feet from where she was standing and knew she had to get to it.

"What happened to your dress?" Paulus asked, noticing the torn garment she was wearing.

"Your master's idea of hospitality," she spat in anger. "Now let go," she said jerking her arm free. She wasted no time in rushing to the corner, grabbing the stone and as she felt Paulus pull her back she swung her fist with the stone in it around to his temple, catching him on the right side and sending to the ground in a dazed heap. She looked down the corridor he came from and hurried down until she came across another door, this one overlaid with gold.

"How beautiful," she breathed as she stared in wonder. She gently pushed the door open and stood open mouthed and with wide eyes at the room that stood before her.

"I have never seen so much wealth…" she said noticing all the walls stuffed with gems of all sizes and colors, gold and silver bars and coins and precious stones of all sorts. At the back of the room was one wall with cages, as she wandered closer she noticed them filled with colourful snakes.

"Where did this all come from?" She dared to asked out loud.

"We stole it," a voice said from behind. She whirled around to see Odomus standing in her way. "Hello Princess," he said smugly. "I think you'll make a fine addition to the beauty down here."

-----------------

Paris continued to struggle in Silas's grasp as the large man dragged him closer to the main palace hall, adjacent to the entrance that both Hector and Achilles used only moments earlier.

"My father will come," he continued to say loudly. "Don't you care about…"

"I care about my money!" Silas angrily retorted. They reached the grand hall and Silas finally let go of Paris and let him catch his breath and maintain his footing.

Paris was sure he was to be slammed into the wall and so readied himself. However, when he was allowed to stand on his feet and catch his breath he was slightly thankful. "What happened here?" Paris dared to ask. "I mean really?"

Silas looked at him in contempt, but slowly the scowl started to disappear, replaced by a deep frown. "You can't talk your way out of this boy," he sneered, his true self showing through once more. "Fight me," Silas said throwing a sword at his feet.

"I just want to know," Paris insisted as he carefully picked the sword up and held it in his hands.

"I'll tell you," Silas said turning his back to him, his hand silently going for his sword. "But what good will it do you if you're dead!" Silas yelled, turning on his heel and charging Paris.

Paris, however, knew Silas was up to something and so had his sword ready for action. As he watched Silas turn to face him, he immediately raised his sword and was able to hinder the blow from being death-dealing.

"And so it begins!" Silas laughed as he lunged at Paris once more.

Paris felt the heavy piece of metal come crashing down on his sword once more and once more found himself staggering under the weight of the weapon in his opponents hand. He tried to push his sword up but Silas was a large man and so could only push it aside and duck the next lunge.

Paris tried to duck under Silas but the large man grabbed his leg, sending him crashing to the floor on his knees. He turned just in time for one of Silas's sword swipes to cut the fabric of his sleeve right open, exposing his already cut and bandaged arm.

"I'll take you a piece at a time if I have to," Silas snided as he prepared to take another try at Paris.

"You killed them right?" Paris gasped, swallowing hard.

"I…what?" Silas said, his now distracted swipe attempt missing Paris by only a few inches. "You can distract me all you want boy but I'll get you in the end!"

"Like you got them? Your family?" Paris said rolling away as Silas's sword clanged loudly on the stone floor. Paris pushed his sword quickly into the air, striking Silas in the leg, slicing a thin strip open.

That sadly only fuelled Silas's anger and hatred for the young Prince even more. Silas quickly countered, catching Paris's sword as it came up one more, sending him back to the ground.

"Just give up already boy," Silas groaned angrily.

"Never…" Paris breathed heavily. "I'm not like you…even if I do die…I'd never give up…on life or my family!"

-----------------

Andromache heard faint voices in her head but each time she opened her eyes, the room was blurry and still spinning and she felt as if she were laying on a bed of flames.

"Hector," Andromache whispered in agony, her throat thick and on fire. Yet the pounding in her head wasn't worse, but it wasn't better either. She heard Hector's angry voice in the distance but when she lifted her hand to reach for him, she got nothing in return.

"Hector…" she tried once more.

Hector, however, heard her tormented calls and each time cursed the gods for not letting him be able to rush to her side and care for her.

"She calls for you," Zenas mocked as he rose his sword once more, his strike coming close to Hector's arm.

"Let her be helped," Hector pleaded as he raised his sword and blocked the hit.

"She'll die…" Zenas laughed evilly. "Her death will be on your hands!" Zenas shouted in anger as he lunged at Hector.

Hector readied himself for the blow but underestimated how tired and sore his body was and so felt Zenas's weight crashing down on his as his body absorbed the blow and both tumbled to the ground once more.

Hector cried out in agony as Zenas punched him hard in the side. His brain told him by the third blow to give up but his heart reminded him that Andromache's life depended on him and he couldn't give up. His heart won out. He heard her call his name once more and felt power in his fist for the first time and landed a crashing blow Zenas's jaw, sending his head snapping backwards and his body following. Hector pushed himself to his knees and just as Zenas was trying to get to his, he lunged at Zenas, sending them both to the top of the long set of marble stairs. They rolled around a bit before gravity started to take over and soon both were tumbling end over end down the long flight of cold marble stairs.

--------------------

"Titus!" Achilles shouted as he watched his nemesis slowly walking back and forth behind a captive Briseis.

"What do you think Achilles? Think Apollo would be pleased with my gift?" He taunted as he grabbed a handful of her dark hair and held it in the air. Much to Achilles horror he swiped the piece of hair off and tossed it into the fire.

"Inch by inch…" he snided. "Just like you."

"I cannot be killed!" Achilles shouted, raising his sword high into the air.

"Come to me Achilles…come and fulfill your destiny," Titus taunted. "Or are you a little distracted?" He asked smugly.

"NOW!" Achilles yelled loudly.

Titus watched in shock as out of the small darkened tunnels a few bruised and dirty young people with torches in their hands. They ran to everything that would burn at started to set it on fire, shouting as they did.

"We are free!" The shouted in glee as they ran through the palace, setting things on fire and toppling statues of King Aristarchus as they found them. "Achilles the warrior has set us free!"

"Let it be known!" Achilles shouted as he raised his arms high, his sword gleaming in the bright firelight. "Achilles has defeated Lampascus!"

"Never!" Titus shouted as he readied himself.

"Come to me Titus," Achilles mocked. "Come and fulfill _your_ destiny."

--------------------

"NO!" King Aristarchus said in anger as he had finally come to and started to slowly get up. "What…" he said looking frantically around. "Zenas!" He shouted in haste. When he didn't get a response back he quickly pushed himself to his feet and listened. Finally he heard his son shouting at Hector and hurried in their direction. "My kingdom…"he continued to mumble in a mad panicked tone. "My kingdom…it can't fall…my…Zenas…he will stop this madness…my kingdom…my wealth…"

--------------------

Paris heard the commotion and used the distraction to push himself away from Silas. He watched as all the children started to run around and between them and wondered if it was the man he sent to get help had finally returned with his father's army.

"I told you the army of Troy would come!" Paris said with a renewed sense of courage. "Now I know I can't lose."

"We'll see," Silas said raising his sword. "To the death!"

"To the death," Paris gulped weakly and raised his as well.

------------------

Helen turned to see Odomus staring at her with a sly look on his face.

"Such a fine prize as yourself should be queen of a grand kingdom like this," he said moving in closer to her.

"I don't want to be queen of this kingdom," she said taking a step back, knowing there was no way to go.

"Well we could take all this wealth and buy a kingdom of our own."

"Yes…" she said slowly, gazing at the gold as if mystified by it as well. "We…could…" she said slowly, looking at him with a shy smile.

"Where shall we go?" He asked eagerly, inching another step towards her.

Helen, took another step back, her back close to the wall. She felt behind her until her hands felt something hard and cold. Her trembling fingers rested upon it, waiting for the opportune moment.

"How about a nearby kingdom? Afterall we'll need all this…" she said with a glint in her eye.

"Yes…" he said moving in closer. He moved another few feet, this time standing inches from her face.

"I have a surprise for you," she said trying to muster the strength to hit him.

"What's that?" He asked eagerly, still blinded by his lust for the beautiful woman before him.

"This!" Helen said angrily as her hand grabbed the object and hurled itself at his head. Odomus felt the blow to his temple, but was too slow to react in his own defence and his body crumpled to the ground at her feet. Helen eyed the gold ornament and then her eyes travelled to another door with a golden serpent on the outer panel. She gently pushed the door all the way open and then grabbed the nearby torch and shone it in the room. She recoiled in horror and let the lantern fall to her feet. In seconds it was covered with a half a dozen swirling snake bodies. Helen wasted no time in turning and rushing out of the room and down the hallway, heading towards what she hoped was the area Paris was.

------------------

Hector landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud. His already aching body, starting to wane under the stress of the fight and his worry for Andromache taking it's toll on his brain. He knew her condition wasn't fatal but also knew she needed help.

"This is futile Zenas," Hector said as he tried to stand up, wiping blood from his lips as he swallowed.

"Your defeat is not futile!" Zenas shouted in anger as he too tried to shake off the recent tussle.

"Let it go…" Hector tried as he watched Zenas raising his sword once more. But just as he was about to strike, King Aristarchus's voice called to him and Zenas immediately turned to his father. Hector used the opportunity as King Aristarchus rushed up to them to push Zenas back to the floor and turn and start to rush back to Andromache. But Zenas quickly turned his body around, kicked out his legs and took Hector to his knees.

Hector twisted his body around on the stairs just in time to bring his sword up to stop Zenas's from cutting his head off. Hector pushed back as King Aristarchus rushed to Zenas and pulled him back by his arm.

"Son…" the King panted. "I need you."

"Get away from me!" Zenas Said shoving his father behind him.

"Zenas!" Aristarchus shouted once more.

"I am busy!"

"But look around…" the King said as the area they were in started to fill with more shouts and finally the smell of smoke. "My kingdom…our…I need your help!"

"I am busy!" Zenas said looking at his father in contempt. He looked back at Hector and tried to hit at him once more.

"Help your father…this feud is foolish," Hector said with a deep breath as he fought off the hit once more.

"This feud is necessary!" Zenas shouted in anger as he struck at him once more. This time the blade caught Hector close to his ear, sending a dark lock of hair gently cascading to the floor. "I'll take a you a piece at a time if I have to," Zenas snided as he lunged once more.

Hector, however, was ready and thrust his sword up, catching Zenas in the arm and sending the blade right through flesh and bone.

"AHHHHHH!" Zenas howled in pain as his arm started to run red and pool on the floor.

"Zenas!" King Aristarchus yelled in horror, watching Hector's blade draw itself back covered with his son's precious blood.

Hector pulled the blade back out and kicked at Zenas with his large leg. Zenas staggered to the floor beside his father, his sword falling from his hands. Hector wasted no time in turning on his heel and rushing back up to Andromache. Andromache in the meantime had heard the shouting and Hector's voice and had tried to pull herself to the edge of bed. She opened her still watery eyes and tried to get them to focus on the door. She heard a howl of agony and feared the worst.

"Hector…" she whimpered sadly as she forced herself to swallow the pain and try to get to his side to help him in any way she could. But as soon as her feet found the floor and she tried to stand on her own might and strength, her legs gave way and she collapsed only a few feet from the doorway.

"Hector," she mumbled incoherently once more, trying to ignore the pounding in her head from whatever poison was now coursing through her veins. She had surmised that the snake bite wasn't fatal but still she needed to get whatever toxins were inside of her – out. She pushed herself back up and immediately felt her stomach starting to lurch. This time instead of swallowing it back down she allowed herself to throw up and try to get at least some of the poison out of her system. She rested against the wall a few minutes later only to hear loud angry footsteps rapidly approaching. Fearing it was Zenas she grabbed at a nearby sword and waited. However, due to her lack of strength it clanged loudly to the floor, summoning whomever was coming to up the stairs to her whereabouts.

"Andromache!" Hector exclaimed when he saw her on the floor, a sword trying to be held in her trembling hand.

"Hector…" she whispered weakly, a faint smile starting to cross her pallid face. "Is that really you?" She asked faintly, her hand brushing up against his rough face.

"Yes my Princess," he said with a faint smile, his sword quickly returned to the sheath at his side. "I have to get you out of here. How do you feel?"

"I vomited and now have less agitation in my stomach. But my body is still on fire and my head pounding," she said as she felt his strong arms trying to gather her into them. "Hector your strength…"

"Shall not fail you now," he said firmly as he held her against his still cut and bleeding chest. "But we must make haste."

"Where is Zenas?" She asked in fear.

"If he is smart he has fled," Hector said softly. "Listen…listen to those sounds…the people are free. Someone freed them. We have a chance now."

Andromache heard the hope in his voice and smiled. "I shall thank whomever freed us all."

"As will I. That is if they are still alive," Hector uttered fatefully.

------------------

"Kill him!" Titus shouted to the two men at either side of him.

Achilles watched as two men rushed towards him. He knew in the back of his mind Briseis's eyes would be fixed on the golden warrior, judging him, condemning him. But he pushed that aside, believing in his heart they were ill-fated and concentrated on the task at hand. Killing the two men charging him. The two men broke apart and each went for a side of him. Achilles swung his sword to the right, catching the man in the stomach and slicing him open. He immediately pivoted on his heel and thrust his sword into the chest of the other, tearing his heart from his body. He pulled the sword back and glared at Titus with ferocity.

"Do you hear that!" Achilles shouted as he felt the flames behind him starting to get more intense. "Listen to the fire…to the sound of your future burning! Listen to the people…they are free! Free at my hand! Just as I promised!" Achilles shouted in triumph. "It is my name they are shouting. MINE!"

"This is all a mere façade," Titus retorted as he walked slowly away from Briseis and came to stand before Achilles.

"Where is your grand audience now?" Achilles asked smugly as they listened to the calls and shouts of men in the distance. "Listen to your subjects now!" He shouted in anger. "Let's finish this!"

"Yes lets!" Titus shouted as well and charged Achilles.

Achilles took a deep breath and readied himself to do what he must. "Goodbye Briseis," he looked at her and lamented. Briseis stared back at him with sad mournful eyes and watched helplessly as the heated dual started.

Achilles raised his sword as Titus raised his and both met in the hot air in an electric flash of metal striking metal. Titus drew back and tried to run Achilles through. Achilles countered with his sword meeting Titus's once again and pushing it to the right. Titus swung his around and struck Achilles in the back. But his armor held fast and he quickly countered and struck Titus on the arm. His blade opened up a slice of flesh, sending his blade back to him with a coloring of red on the tip.

Briseis could only watch as each traded blow for blow and hit for hit. But she watched in amazement as Achilles armor protected him from what she was sure was a few death blows. Who was he really? A man blessed by the gods? Could it be? Finally, well into the battle she felt small hands untying hers and she looked to see two small boys standing by her side.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled the cloth from her mouth. "Where are the adults?"

"They are in a lower prison," one of them replied.

"You must free them," Briseis said firmly, her eyes darting back to Achilles and Titus, still locked in a heated battle.

"We are too small and only two my lady," the other added. "You must come with us…help us."

"I…" Briseis said torn between her sense of duty to the people and the feelings in her heart for Achilles. "I…I can't…" she whispered in torment, looking down at them in sorrow. "I must know…" she said looking back. "I must know the outcome…or…or live forever in torment of not knowing…of never…"

------------------

Helen hurried down the tunnel, eager to find Paris and help if she could. She rushed around another corner only to come face to face with a stampeding herd of angry, armed men. She let out a quick yelp and then darted into a doorway to wait for them to pass. She heard movement behind her and turned to see a woman and two small children chained to the wall. She rushed to them to see if they were okay.

"I need a key," she said looking at their bonds.

"We have been here for so long," the woman said softly. Helen looked at her and could tell she used to be a moderately attractive woman, handsome even.

"Who are you?" Helen inquired, looking then at the small children beside her.

"We are the forgotten," the woman replied in a haunted tone. "Put in here as examples."

"Examples of what?" Helen asked in dread.

"Of what happens when you disobey," she said looking at the sad state of her two children. "We were the first."

"First what? Miners? Slaves?" Helen asked softly. When she got a nod in return she pressed a bit more. "Whom do you belong to? Who is your husband?" The answer sent a chill down her spine and hatred into her heart.

"Silas, the warlord, my lady," the woman answered faintly.

"I thought you were dead?"

"Those are the stories…stories told by evil King Aristarchus to keep the people under control. I have often prayed for death. This is worse," she said as tears started to fill her eyes. "You must go before you are found here."

"I will not leave without you," Helen said firmly. "I too was prisoner to Silas. I will not let him hurt anyone again…especially his own," she finished, making the woman before her start to lightly weep. "Please…where is the key?"

"Behind the statue my lady," one of the children directed her meekly.

Helen wasted no time in fetching the key and hurrying back and setting free the captive and beaten family of Silas. "You must come with me."

"Why? Where to?" The woman asked, finally being able to hug close her precious children.

"To stop a traitor," she said firmly, as she stood up and extended her hand. "Please…I need you with me. You are the only one that can possibly save the murder of my true love."

The woman looked up at her in wonder. "Then I will. I will do this for my children. Please help us be free of this place."

"And of Silas?" Helen dared to ask. "Do you wish to be free of him as well?"

"My husband died the day he condemned me to this place. His greed is his new bride now."

------------------

Demas meantime felt his world slowly returning to him. He knew he had been out for a long time because it was dark when he finally opened his weary eyes. He gingerly touched his bruised head and cursed the woman that gave him the wound. Finally he picked himself up off the ground and hurried out of the cell. He grabbed a nearby sword and hurried into the hallway. He stopped and listened in wonder at the shouts and calls of strangers voices. Voices of people he was sure he had heard at one time or another. He rushed down the stairs and into the main hallway. He looked to the far left and in the distance noticed two men locked in what looked like a battle to the death. In front of him and down a ways he noticed Silas and who he guessed was the young Prince of Troy. Finally he looked to the far right and at the bottom of the stairs noticed King Aristarchus trying to help an obviously wounded Zenas to his feet. He was about to rush to their side to help when he turned to see a swam of miscreants heading his way. He could only stand to the side and wait for them to pass.

------------------

Hector rushed to the top of the stairs to see Zenas starting to slowly climb them.

"No where to hide now Prince…no where to run," he said in a low evil tone.

"This is over…your kingdom falling before your eyes," Hector said looking past him to King Aristarchus. "It's over your majesty," he said firmly. "As I said…a weak kingdom will always fail."

"Kill him…" King Aristarchus said in a mad-sounding tone. "Kill them all!" He shouted as he turned and ran from them.

"You disrespected my father!" Zenas shouted as he charged at them.

Hector barely had time to put Andromache down on the stairs when he felt Zenas body plough into his. Zenas punched him hard in the chest but Hector kicked him back. Zenas, however, grabbed Hector by the leg and pulled hard. Hector felt himself falling forwards, unable to stop himself. However, Zenas miscalculated and both tumbled back to the ground. Zenas rolled away from Hector and grabbed his sword. Hector pushed himself to his feet and readied his.

"We end this now Zenas," Hector said firmly, his mind ready for a fight to the death.

"With pleasure," Zenas snided.

------------------

Achilles pushed back with all his might and struck at Titus once again. This time the swipe cost Titus half an upper ear.

"You will pay for that half-breed!" Titus shouted in contempt as he lunged at Achilles once more. Achilles readied himself but instead of meeting a thrust head on Titus dropped to his knees and sliced at his feet. Achilles felt the cut catch him in the upper part of his Achilles heel, his only weak spot, and felt instantly the burning pain of near-defeat. His cry, sent Briseis back to the pillar to watch.

"Achilles!" She shouted in horror as she noticed for the first time ever the look of pain and defeat on his face as he started to falter. "No…" she lightly sobbed as he tried to get back up.

"I know your weakness!" Titus shouted in triumph.

"Is that all you got!" Achilles said fiercely, his breathing a bit shallow.

"Want more? I can give more!" Titus shouted as he tried to cut him once more, dealing him what was destined to be a death blow. But Achilles countered and tried to side-step the swipe. But the pain in his foot was growing more intense and he staggered backwards, taking a hit to his leg.

"Next time I won't miss," Titus boasted as he lunged at him once more. "Glory shall be mine!"

"Never!" Achilles vowed. "It's mine!" He had looked to the spot Briseis once was and saw her gone. His mind was now at peace. She was free and obviously gone to help save the others. He would now live forever in her mind and he hoped her heart. His gaze towards Titus intensified and he knew the end was close. "Victory is mine!"

"Achilles!" Briseis shouted as she tried to get to them. However, the small wall of fire that had been burning between them now grew so intense the flames kept her back, her voice muffled by the flames.

Achilles thought he heard Briseis calling his name but told himself it was just his tormented mind mixed with pain and her memory playing tricks on him. She was gone.

"We must hurry my lady," one of the small boys said tugging on her sleeve.

"I can't," she cried as she watched Achilles endure another hit that sent him staggering to his knees. "I…" she said pulling herself free from the boys grasp and about to brave the flames. However they caught something else that was very flammable and soon the whole palace chamber was engulfed in flames. She was stuck and he was trapped. "Achilles," she whispered in torment this time making him realize she was there and letting their eyes lock once again.

"Go Briseis!" Achilles shouted to her as he stopped another hit from Titus. "Go and free these people…tell them…"

Briseis looked at him in anguish.

"Tell them it was Troy," he finally admitted, feeling another blow from Titus, catching him just above his other Achilles heel. He let out another cry of defeat and slowly sagged further to the marble floor.

"NO!" Briseis shouted as the flames finally cut her from view. His defeated state forever burned into her memory as she turned and followed after the two boys to help them. She owed Achilles that now. "This is for him," she said, angrily wiping tears from her soot stained face. "This is for Achilles."

------------------

Paris and Silas both heard the shouts getting louder and smelt the smoke getting more intense. Paris could feel himself starting to weaken but knew to give up meant certain death. He felt the heavy weight of Silas's sword once more coming down and felt his trembling arms starting to give way.

"Please…this kingdom is doomed," Paris begged fervently. "Lets…"

"Then give in to me now!" Silas said lunging at Paris once more. Paris felt his sword being ripped from his hands by Silas's and watched in horror as it was pulled away and thrown to the floor, out of his reach. He turned back to face and angry Silas and prayed for as swift end.

"This is murder!" Paris said as Silas loomed closer.

"Who is here to care?" Silas sneered as he raised his sword high, ready to deal Paris his death blow.

**Dear readers…a bit more to come and then on to the next adventure. I hope you all liked this chapter and will tell me so with a kind review. It's my fuel!!! Love you guys**


	8. To the Victor Belongs

**Title: Diamonds & Vipers  
****Chapter 8 … To the Victor – Belongs… **

A/N 1: Okay this chapter was up for days and I had to repost b/c I only got one review. Seriously if you hate it please just review and tell me! Thanks...

A/N: I know Lampascus was a real ancient city but I don't know if they made an alliance with Troy. They do in this story. If you history buffs don't like it…sue my imagination! And I changed the ending from the tragedy that the Iliad and the movie portray and opened it up for something else….Lol…so now please enjoy the story and review if you like it! Thanks…

King Aristarchus pushed himself back up and watched in horror as his son fought to the death in a palace that was slowly burning it's way to the ground. "My kingdom…" he lamented in a shaky voice, his eyes watching his son's future disintegrate as each second ticked slowly passed. "It shall not fail," he whispered in a demented tone. "It shall…not…" he said pushing himself from the marble pole and heading for the stairs that would lead down to the wealth chamber that Helen had been earlier. "I shall rebuild…Troy will be Zenas's and I shall rule the knew empire," he said in a evil, greedy tone. His mind had now pushed him to a plane of ignorance that he refused to see his slaves running past him carrying his treasure and burning all they could see. The kingdom of Lampascus was to be no more. Evil was finished.

------------------

"Even your father flees," Hector said as he easily pushed away Zenas's first strike.

"He runs for reinforcements," Zenas said in pride as he struck at Hector once more.

"You have deluded yourself into thinking that," Hector said pushing his sword away once more. "End this!" He said pushing Zenas backwards into a marble pillar.

"As long as you draw breath…"

"I don't want your kingdom!" Hector said raising his sword to Zenas.

"But I want yours!" Zenas shouted lunging at Hector once more.

Hector grabbed his arm and flung him around. However, Zenas used the move to counter with a hit of his own, making Hector let go and causing Hector to be put off balance for a few seconds. Zenas used those few seconds to attack once more.

However, Hector quickly recovered and was able to meet Zenas head on with his attack. He pushed back once more and brought his sword up, this time taking a lock from Zenas's head and sending it falling to the floor. "I think I owed you that," Hector said with a frown as he lunged once more.

Zenas brought his sword up and countered Hector's however Hector swiftly brought his sword down and then back up, causing it to embed itself into Zenas's right side. Hector drew it back red.

"NO!" Zenas shouted as he felt the burning pain of defeat starting to take him over. "I was supposed to drag you as slave through Troy!" He shouted in vain as he tried to attack Hector once more.

Hector, however had momentum on his side and thrust his sword into Zenas's leg, ripping it open and causing more life-blood to spill forth.

"Never…I'm slave to no one!" Hector said firmly. "Least of all you!" He said raising his sword high.

Zenas eyed Hector's unprotected chest and was about to strike when he felt the searing heat from Hector's blade plunged swiftly into his own chest. He was defeated.

"Noooooo…." his voice faltered as he looked down at the sword embedded in his chest, his blood spilling around it onto the floor. He looked up at Hector, evil still flashing in his eyes. "I shall…not…know…" he said in a sputtering voice, his hatred still strong for the man before him. "I was the…better…man…" he gasped as Hector pulled his sword back from Zenas's ripped open chest.

"Never," Hector whispered, as he finally lowered his sword to his side. "This was a battle you never would have won. You are defeated. In this life and the next."

Zenas looked at Hector in horrible realization and slowly sagged to the floor on his side. His eyes started to blur over and the fire in his body finally started to consume his brain. Death arrived swiftly thereafter. Hector, however, heard a shout that sounded like his brother's and so turned on his heel and headed for the other palace chamber, Andromache still on the stairs where he left her.

------------------

_"Then give in to me now!" Silas said lunging at Paris once more. Paris felt his sword being ripped from his hands by Silas's and watched in horror as it was pulled away and thrown to the floor, out of his reach. He turned back to face and angry Silas and prayed for as swift end._

_"This is murder!" Paris said as Silas loomed closer._

_"Who is here to care?" Silas sneered as he raised his sword high, ready to deal Paris his death blow._

"I care," a determined feminine voice said from behind.

"Helen," Paris breathed in relief.

Silas turned sideways and then back to Paris and then back to Helen, his eyes now leaving her and resting on the three figures beside her. A woman dressed in black rags, holding a small child, the other holding onto Helen's hand.

"Not…possible!" Silas said in shock. "It's not…Stamatia?" Silas asked in surprise.

"It is I Silas," she said firmly. "And this is what you've become?" She asked lightly playing with a piece of torn fabric that hung on Helen's shoulders. "Rape and theft? Now murder?" She gestured to Paris.

"You…you don't understand," he started in protest.

"Save it," Paris said in defiance, finally starting to get his composure back. "You didn't care enough to look for them?" He asked in surprise.

"I was told…they said…" Silas said firmly. "I had no reason…"

"_No reason_?" Stamatia asked in sorrow, her eyes watering once more. "Do you know what they did to us? To your wife? Your children!" She shouted in anger. "They beat us…raped us…they…"

"Enough!" Silas shouted angrily. He turned back to Paris, evil flashing in his eyes and countenance. "I need to rid myself of you."

"NO!" Paris yelled out loud as Silas charged him. He had no sword and could do little more than stand firmly in place and accept death at Silas's hands. But before he could taste the bitter pill of defeat, Silas let out a cry and crumpled to his knees. Paris quickly opened his now closed eyes to see Silas on his knees before him. Without warning Stamatia rushed up and drove the sword in deeper.

"Now I am free," she said in a ragged voice as Silas cried out his last breath of angry air.

Paris raised his watery eyes to see Hector standing but a few feet away. "Hector?" Paris asked in happy surprise as Hector slowly walked up to him. "I thought…" he said rushing to his brother. Paris felt his brother's strong arms embrace him and knew he was now safe. "I owe you my life," Paris said softly. "I can never repay you for it."

"As do we all," Helen said walking up to them, the small child still clutching her hand. Paris quickly turned to her and hugged her close. "Brave to the end," she whispered in his ear.

Paris knew in his heart that he faced the end like a coward and if not for the might and guardianship of his brother he would be in Hades. Her praise would be short lived he told himself.

"You are free now," Hector said in a soft tone as Stamatia took the child from Helen into her arms once again.

"What happens to us now?" Stamatia asked Hector.

"Are there no good men among you? Men that could rule this city in a fair and decent way?" He questioned.

"There are a few," she said told him. "We will find them and bring them to you."

"Where is Briseis?" Paris asked quickly.

"I don't know but I need to get Andr…" he said turning around to see Andromache held firmly in the grasp of Demas, a knife pressed hard to her throat.

"I think you found her," Demas snided. "Now you watch her die."

------------------

Briseis' mind raced with thoughts of Achilles death and knew in her heart she could never just watch as he met his demise. Titus was right…Achilles had a weakness that he obviously knew about it. "Curse his gods," she said under her breath as she followed after the two small children into another tunnel. The guards had all but fled, leaving just the slaves in their cages for the night. She numbly went to work trying to get the locks free, the height of them above the reach of the two children with her. Finally when the last two were open she gave orders for them to take what they wanted and leave the city as it burned.

"Tell all Achilles has freed you," she said in a tormented voice. "He is the savior of Lampascus!" She listened mournfully as the people around her cheered and then started running off in various directions, some to free the others, some to loot, and some to return to their long forgotten homes. He had proved true to his word – by his hand the city would fall and it did.

Briseis found herself in a zombie like state as she started to make for the main palace entrance. She knew she had to find Hector and Paris, but in her heart she yearned to know the demise of Achilles – the one soul now locked with hers forever.

------------------

Hector felt his world come to a complete stand still as he watched helplessly Andromache in the arms of another man, a man bent on ending her life. "Demas it's over," Hector said firmly. "Please let her go. Look I have no sword," he said in truth, as his was still lodged in the chest of Silas.

"I was given the charge by master Zenas that…"

"Zenas is dead!" Hector said taking a step closer. "Can't you see what's going on around you? This kingdom has fallen! The people are free and King Aristarchus is gone. Let her go! It's over!"

"Stop now or she dies!" Demas shouted, pressing the knife deeper into the soft folds of Andromache's neck, making her whimper in pain.

"It's over," Hector pleaded. "Please let her go…give her her life. Do the honourable thing!"

"Like you would?" Demas demanded. "You killed Zenas!"

"He was a traitor to his people…he sold them into slavery!"

"He would…" Demas started.

"He left me no choice! This kingdom is falling down as we speak…go…save yourself."

"Another step closer and she dies Prince!" Demas said in a rushed breath, his mind torn between letting her go and killing her before Hector's eyes. "If I kill her you lose everything. You'll spend eternity alone! Zenas will have been avenged and victorious!"

"I…" Hector said reaching out a hand to her as Demas started to drag the knife across her neck. But someone in the background used the distraction to grab Hector's sword and charge Demas and Andromache. Paris found himself filled with courage he never knew he possessed and charged Demas from behind. He drove the blade deep into the blades of Demas's back, Andromache falling from his grasp in to the arms of Hector who rushed in to catch her as she fell forwards. Paris twisted the blade, Demas was finished. His lifeless body fell to the floor, Paris stood tall, Hector's bloody sword still clutched firmly in his trembling hands. Helen rushed to his side and gently held his shaking shoulders as Hector walked up to them.

"Are you okay?" Helen asked quickly.

Hector looked at his brother in surprise and with pride. "Now we are even. You own me nothing," he whispered with a faint smile of pride as he held Andromache close to him.

"I owe you everything," Paris said firmly as he slowly walked to Hector.

"Will she live?" Helen asked softly, as she felt Andromache's still warm forehead.

"The bite I'm sure was not fatal," Hector said looking at Paris. "We found the snakes. Guess your stories were right afterall."

"Yeah too many of them," Paris lamented as he looked over at Silas's children weeping over his fallen form. "Why?" He asked Hector in a soft tone.

"When greed is your master you lose all sense and reason. I think all leaders of this cursed place were overcome with that same ill fate," Hector said softly. "I must get her someplace to rest. She's too weak to travel to Troy in this state."

"If my house still stands you are all welcome," Stamatia said walking up to them, one child grasping a hand on either side of her. "We have said our goodbyes and wish to be rid of this vile place. Come and rest up in my home."

"We cannot impose…" Hector started.

"Please sire it would be my honor," she said with a slight bow.

"Please rise," he directed in a soft tone. "But we will be grateful for the hospitality."

"What about Briseis?" Paris asked suddenly. "We cannot leave without her."

"You will not have to," she said walking up to them, her eyes still watery and red.

"Briseis?" Hector asked in a gently. "Are you okay?"

"I will live," she responded in a stiff manner. "I just wish to be rid of this place."

"Where is he? Where is Achilles?" The two boys from earlier asked rushing up to her side. "Where is the saviour of Lampascus?"

"So Achilles the great warrior has freed these people?" Hector asked firmly.

"Yes," Briseis said with a firm nod before turning back to the boys.

"Where is he?" Hector asked quickly.

"He is dead."

------------------

Achilles felt his strength starting to wane from the cut to his heel but still refused to give in to Titus. They traded blow for blow and sword strike for sword strike, neither wanting to give in or give up. The fire raged around them as they first of all danced in the great temple, moved into the grand entrance and finally up the stairs to the great wall, the wooden parts burning around them. The people stormed out of all entrances of Lampascus – only King Aristarchus himself wasn't to be seen.

"This war is over!" Achilles said with a slight gasp. "Surrender!"

"Never!" Titus shouted back as he lunged at Achilles once more. Achilles jumped backwards over some stones, making Titus stumble to his knees in trying to keep up. Achilles was sure Briseis had fled with the rest but knew he couldn't give in now. There was too much at stake in his mind. He had sworn to a young boy to kill those responsible and one still remained in front of him. He felt the heat from the flames starting to get closer as he lunged once more at Titus.

"You will never defeat me!" Achilles shouted as he plunged his sword into Titus's upper left arm and opened a deep gash.

Titus cried out in agony but refused to give in. He pushed the pain aside and continued to fight with his good arm. "I _will_ kill you Achilles," he spat in venom. "If not in this life then in the next…but in this life I gain more!"

"You have already lost everything!" Achilles shouted as he lunged once more.

------------------

"We must leave now," Hector said as he finally felt the weight of Andromache's body starting to take it's toll on his already weakened one. "She needs proper rest and so do I."

"I know," Briseis said sending her tormented gaze back to the engulfed temple. "Goodbye Achilles," she whispered into the smoky air. She watched the spot where he was for as long as she could, and it wasn't until she felt Paris take her hand and lead her to the front entrance did she finally have the courage to accept her destiny and walk out of the palace of Lampascus with her head held high, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. She had noticed a group of people standing and watching something but assumed it was the burning palace. She walked behind her group and upon hearing a familiar voice shouting in the distance, turned on her heel and quickly looked upwards. The fight was still going. Achilles was alive.

"Achilles!" She shouted as she watched him still fighting with Titus. She was about to run back into the temple when Hector's strong hand grabbed her arm.

"We can't help him," he said softly. "The fire is too great and we need to rest."

"We have to!" She spat, pulling herself free. "You take her and find rest…I'll…" she said looking back up. "I can't leave him."

"Briseis," Paris started softly.

"Achilles!" Briseis shouted once again, silencing Paris in mid-thought.

Achilles heard his name carried on the wind but knew in his mind it was just his heart playing tricks on him. Briseis was gone – he had to accept his destiny.

"Achilles," Briseis said in a fading tone as she continued to be mesmerized by the ensuing battle of the two warriors.

Achilles lunged once more at Titus, this time sending his sword deep into Titus's right side, missing his heart but delivering a near fatal blow nonetheless. "It ends now!" Achilles shouted as he quickly pulled his sword back, ready to deliver the final blow. "Let all know!" He shouted in glee as he watched Titus's sword aim for his other foot. Achilles kicked the sword from his failing opponent and drove his sword deep into the chest of the man before him.

"NO!" Titus shouted as he watched in slow motion as Achilles sword dove itself deep into the soft folds of his chest. He was defeated.

Achilles stood on a stone block and lifted his bloody sword into the air – the silver tinted red gleaming in the inferno raging behind him. "Achilles!" He shouted in pride just before he swung himself around, cutting the head from the dead body of Titus. "I shall never be defeated!" He shouted to the corpse and all those around, the people around the group from Troy all shouting his name and raising their arms in praise and joy.

"He won!" Briseis breathed in a somewhat relieved tone. "I have to go to him," she said turning to Hector.

"Briseis this place is about to come down…those cement posts are held by wooden beams," Hector said firmly. "Please…"

"I have to…" she said in haste, her heart racing at the thought of Achilles being alive and the thought of a future – any kind of future of them together. It was now worth the risk.

But as she was about to take a step back towards the castle when she noticed a cement post – supported by large burning beams – above him start to give way and hurl itself down on top of him.

"Achilles look up!" She shouted with all her might.

Achilles – as if for the first time hearing his name being warned looked up only to see a downpour of cement about to fall on him. He tried to turn and run but was snagged by the fallen body of Titus and so stumbled to the ground as the burning mass started to fall on him.

"NO!" Briseis shouted as she tried to run into the burning palace. Paris quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Briseis he's dead," he told her.

"No he's not," she sobbed, trying to pull herself free. "He's…he can't be."

They watched now as the main hall caught fire and seemed to explode all around them, the mix of combustible items and dead bodies.

"Briseis," Hector said softly. "We have to go," he told her. He watched what remained of Silas's great army fighting a losing battle with the now free inhabitants of Lampascus, the few men falling at the hands of the free people. He looked down at Andromache who was looking up at him with soft eyes and kissed her forehead. "We are free my Princess," he whispered.

"Please follow me," Stamatia finally piped up. Hector was the first to follow with Paris and Helen in tow, holding hands and offering prayers of thanks to be alive and together. Briseis watched until the fire seemed to die down to see what happened to Achilles, one of the children still by her side. After what seemed like an eternity she finally settled in her heart he was indeed gone and turned to follow after the child. She didn't even remember entering the house or collapsing on the small bed in a mass of sobbing tears. All she remembered in her tormented sleep in the hours to follow was the brave warrior who had captured more than her heart – he had won her respect and her love.

"Achilles…" she whispered as she was swept over with darkness. "Remember me…"

------------------

Achilles in the meantime felt the weight of the heavy beams and concrete come crashing down on him and his body being thrown through the floor below and down onto the hard marble of the grand entrance. But before it all slammed into him he was able to roll to safety and lay dazed until he was able to once again catch his breath and try to leave the burning wreckage. He painfully pulled out a sharp piece of wood sticking in his arm and pushing himself to his feet.

"Briseis…" he whispered weakly as he finally staggered to his knees and watched her disappear from view behind the others from Troy. He glanced down at his foot and noticed the tear in it appear larger than before and knew he had to rest before pursing the woman who still held his heart captive. Fate had given him a second chance and he wasn't about to blow it. But as he took a step forwards he was hit with waves of dizzy pain as he noticed the cut in his heel larger in the light. He slowly staggered to his knees only to be supported at each elbow by two sets of tiny arms.

"Come with us," one of the small boys from earlier told him.

"I have to get to Briseis," he said in a soft ragged tone.

"Please," the other pleaded. "You helped our brother die in peace let us help you heal. Search for her in the morning."

Achilles just smiled at the two small children and slowly pushed himself back to a standing position and started to hobble after them. King Aristarchus was no where to be found. No doubt in hiding, Achilles mused to himself as he started to head for the entrance to the palace of Lampascus. He listened in delight to the shouts and cries of families as they were reunited and watched tears streaming down dirty faces as they finally made their way from the dungeon back into the real world. They were free – he had done what he had set out to do.

His mind finally trailed over to Briseis's face and he closed his eye for but a moment in anguish. What would she think of him now? He had killed many to assure his victory and had no regrets doing it. But it was necessary. Would she see that? Would she see it was for a people's self preservation? Or would she be swayed to believe he did it for glory and to hear his own name shouted from the tallest parapet? His body trailed after the two boys into the darkness while his mind pondered his bleak future. Was he given a second chance only to be shown there was nothing there for him with Briseis? Or was he shown he just needed to take it? She didn't come to see if he was okay, did she think him dead?  Was it easy for her to just walk away? Or something she just needed to do for her own peace of mind and sanity? His mind raced with a million unanswerable questions long after the grateful father of the two boys had patched him up and shown him some place to sleep. He closed his eyes and prayed the night would pass swiftly. It didn't for him.

------------------

"Are we home?" Andromache asked in a soft tone as she finally felt herself being placed on a small soft bed and opening her eyes to see Hector's handsome face looking at her with a warm smile.

"Not yet," he said touching her forehead. "But we are finally safe. Here drink this it will help the toxins to leave your body," he said helping her gently sit up and sip some of the warm drink their kind host had made for them.

"You need to rest," she said feeling herself back on the pillow. She reached up a hand and let it caress his cheek until she no longer had the strength to hold it up. And just as she felt herself lowering her hand, his large only quickly covered it and held it firmly against his face.

"I will," he whispered softly. "I am just thankful we made it out alive."

"And the person responsible for all this? Did they make it out?"

Hector turned his gaze to a solidly sleeping Briseis and then back to Andromache with a frown. "I do not believe so," he replied in a somber tone. "But he is a hero nonetheless and these people will forever be grateful. They are free."

"Thank you," she said gently. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine," he said bending in closer. "You gave me something more precious than freedom to fight for."

"What's that?" She questioned with a slight frown.

"Love," he said gently touching her lips with his. "That is worth more than life and freedom."

"I agree," she murmured as the drug in her drink finally started to take it's toll on her system.

"She needs to sleep now," Stamatia said touching Hector on the shoulder. "I have sewn up your brothers wounds, please let me do the same for you." When Hector hesitated she quickly added. "She will be here when you return."

Hector squeezed her hand gently once more and then stood up and followed Stamatia back into the main room. He sat his large weary frame down on a small stool and let himself be finally attended to. His gaze wandered from Andromache to Paris and Helen sitting on a small bench just outside the main entrance to the modest house. This had started as just another journey to a new kingdom. But it had taken an ugly turn and for a while there seemed beyond hope. But out of it all love and justice prevailed.

"Amazing," Hector mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" The older woman asked kindly.

"Amazing that out of all this ugliness much good was accomplished. The kingdom of Lampascus will be returned to her people and hopefully governed by a good and fair ruler. Each of us from Troy has made lasting if not loving acquaintances and new friends in the process," he said touching the head of one of the boys standing by admiring his sword.

"I just pray all this justice lasts," Stamatia said with a heavy sigh. "We are now a fragile kingdom. What if…well with all this wealth. What will happen to it all? Not all belongs to us?"

"Hopefully a few good men will take charge, return the gold and other gems as well as the captured slaves to their rightful kingdoms and that way ensure alliances with strong kingdoms for protection," Hector explained.

"Will they believe us?"

"They will if the men doing the telling heart's are true."

"You are a good man Prince Hector," Stamatia said with a smile as she continued to treat his many wounds. "Your kingdom must be strong and just."

"It is the best kingdom I know. I am proud to be from Troy," he said with a firm smile as his eyes finally rested on Andromache. "I just hope my new bride to be agrees."

------------------

"Why are you so quiet?" Helen asked softly as she held Paris's hand as they sat outside the modest home.

"I…I was afraid," Paris finally admitted.

"I was too."

"But I mean at the end…I thought I was going to die and…and I wasn't brave…inside I was scared and…"

"And that's nothing to be ashamed of," Helen said firmly.

"I…"

"Please put that out of your mind. I'll not think you less for being scared at facing death."

"Plus I have never killed anyone before," he said looking down at his wrapped hand. "It…it feels strange somehow. I mean I didn't even know him and…" he said looking up at Helen with mournful eyes.

"I know," she said kindly. "But you did save Andromache's life. A deed I'm sure Hector will be thankful for forever."

"I know," Paris huffed. "It's just that…" he said casting his eyes towards the remnants of the great hall as it continued to burn well into the night. "It's just that it seems like…like so many had to die to ensure freedom and…"

"Sometimes a great sacrifice has to be made in order to ensure great freedom. Besides most of the bad guys died…only a few of the good ones."

"Is that supposed…"

"No it's supposed to make you remember that today was a victory of sorts. This kingdom is free. Isn't that what we all tried to escape and come back for. Isn't that what the army of Troy would have done? Freed these people?"

"Yes," Paris finally admitted. "But…but I didn't even know him…"

"Who?"

"Demas…I mean I really didn't know him. He was misguided and…and I killed him."

Helen really didn't know what else to say to take the torment from his mind and knew more words wouldn't cause the pain to ease at the present moment. Instead she moved in closer and gently rested her head on his shoulder. When she felt Paris respond she knew it was working.

"Will you journey with us to Troy tomorrow?" Paris asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To see a kingdom as grand as Troy? It would be my honour. But I must return to my home to inform them of what has happened," Helen replied with a frown. "That thought makes me sad."

"Then think of the journey to Troy and nothing more," Paris said gently cupping her chin and lifting her head to him. "And our life together," he said bringing his lips to hers. "For that makes my heart go warm."

Helen produced a broad smile before her lips locked with Paris's and soon their newly found pain was drowned out with a newly cemented love.

------------------

Hector slowly walked into Andromache's room long after everyone had turned in and sat down on a small chair beside her bed. He took her hand and held it gently but firmly in his and just stared at her.

"I will pray to the gods to grant my wish for you to be mine," he whispered into the darkness that surrounded them in the small room. "But I hope in your heart you want the same as much as I do," he said pausing to look over at Briseis who was still fighting in her dreams. Forever cursing the gods for taking away the one man she knew she loved. "I couldn't live with the pain of you coming into my life and then losing you to another. I…I wouldn't survive the pain."

"You would survive," Andromache whispered in the dark. "But I fear I wouldn't," she said giving his hand a squeeze.

Hector was immediately off his chair and kneeling beside her bed, his face close to hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," she managed with a weak smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Hector huffed. "But I had to gaze upon your beauty once more before I closed my eyes so that I would remember it instead of the ugliness we have endure over the past few days. The thought of almost losing you and…"

"I heard what you said," Andromache said gently touching a bruise on his face. "You risked so much for me…for all of us."

"I…I had to," he said in a deep voice, his face inches from hers now. "I had to show you that…"

"You owed me nothing," she said simply.

"I owe you everything my Princess," he said with a smile. "You have shown me what is really worth fighting for. Love and freedom – their fates are intertwined and I was unable to walk away from either. I owe you that."

"And I owe you my life," she said with a slight yawn, her eyes still heavy from the potion she had drunk earlier and then a second time to completely rid her body of the snake venom.

Hector just stared at her in silence and then bent in and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. "You need to sleep and I should try as well."

"Ask me," Andromache said suddenly.

"What?" Hector replied with a frown. "Ask you what?"

"Whatever is in your heart that is troubling you so. I know you are worrying about something even now."

Hector looked at her in amazement and then frowned deeply. "I…" he started and stopped. "I am afraid."

"You?" Andromache asked in shock. "Afraid? Why?"

"Because of the answer."

"Don't be," she said pulling him close once more. "Don't be afraid of what you want."

"But what if…" he said looking at her with a hint of uncertainty. "What if you don't want the same?" He asked in resignation.

"Well I want to come to Troy with you tomorrow. What else do you want?" She asked with a slight smile.

"For now that's all I want," he said giving her hand a firm squeeze. "Sleep well my Princess," he said with a final huff of relief. "Tomorrow will come soon enough." Hector finally pushed himself from the bedside when he had noticed she had fallen asleep and carefully made his way to the small cot beside Paris. He looked around at all the people sleeping and was amazed that his family had all managed to survive and even gain a few more in the process. Paris had surprised him the most. He had worried about his younger brother when they were captured, that Paris would somehow give in to fear and doubt and parish the first. But he had shown more courage then he knew Paris contained and for that he had earned his respect and admiration. Wait until father hears of these stories, Hector said to himself as he finally lay his weary body down on the small bed. He glanced once more at Andromache and felt a smile of contentment finally play across his face as he too was whisked into the dark realm of sleep.

Tomorrow came fast indeed.

------------------

"I can't believe we are finally leaving this place," Paris said as they walked back to the palace to collect their horses and leave.

"I for one am very thankful," Helen said as she walked beside him, ahead of the others.

"Will you really come with me to Troy?" Paris asked eagerly.

"It will be my first stop on the way home," she said firmly. "I can't wait to see your beautiful city."

"And I can't wait to show it to you."

------------------

"I can't thank you enough," Andromache said giving Stamatia a hug. "That potion really made me feel a lot better. It saved my life."

"I think your Prince did," she said gesturing to Hector.

"And for that I can never repay you," Andromache said with a slight frown.

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of a way," Hector teased.

"Will you head home so soon?" Stamatia asked in concern as they too started to slowly make their way back to the grand palace.

"My father I'm sure is worried now," Hector told her. "If he hasn't sent a messenger by now I'm sure he is preparing to. My men have better things to do than to chase me when I am not in danger. I will speak to the men here…if there are any left. An alliance will be made with Troy and the other kingdoms and the people of Lampascus can once again be proud of their great city."

"That sounds like an impossible dream," she sighed heavily. "Silas was so easily overcome by the lure of wealth…I wonder what other men will be as well?"

"Only fate knows that," Hector said firmly. "But I'm sure there are a few good men that will keep the people first in mind and rule the city fairly."

"I will summon them for you," she said hurrying ahead of them.

"And what is next for us?" Hector asked, suddenly stopping and looking at Andromache with a serious glare. "Once we enter the grand hall I will give the instructions and then leave. Will you be coming with me?"

Andromache looked at him for a moment and then decided to answer when she could see her hesitation was making him heart sick. "I would be honored to see the city of the man that has hold of my heart…and my love."

Words failed Hector at the moment and so he pulled her close into his arms and held her until he heard their names being called in the distance and had to break away.

"I shall never leave your side," he said firmly.

"And I shall never want to," she responded.

------------------

Briseis walked back to the city ahead of the rest in a cloud of gloom. Achilles was gone. The one man, who in a single moment, managed to capture her heart and soul forever. Theirs was a doomed love she knew from the start. But had in her mind convinced herself that he would give up his glory-seeking and want to have a normal life instead. Last night had proved that wrong. He had freed the people, killed his nemesis and raised his sword and shouted his name for all to see and hear. And they did. She heard them still mentioning his name as they walked. A tribute to her torment even know.

She felt her heart start to quicken pace as they neared the entrance but upon entering felt it plummet back down to the bottom of her soul when she looked around and saw no trace of the golden warrior in the area before her. Achilles indeed was gone. She moved herself to the corner as a group of men approached and waited in a dismal stupor for them to talk to Hector and then finally she'd be rid of this place; left only with the nightmares she'd sadly have to carry back with her to Troy.

_"Remember me. The real me. When this is all over and you are back in Troy – remember me."_

_"I have not seen the real you," she said stonily._

_"Yes you have," he said firmly. "And only you. Please…please just remember."_

Even know his words; that moment; burned itself into her heart and mind and replayed itself over and over again. 'I will never forget you Achilles,' Briseis lamented inside her mind. Never.

------------------

"This is Sprios and Agapios," Stamatia said walking up to Hector, who was flanked by Paris, the women behind them waiting. "They were the leaders of Lampascus before Aristarchus and his evil hoard took over."

"Where is King Aristarchus now?" Paris asked quickly.

"Gone into hiding," Sprios replied. "If he is to show himself he would be arrested for being a traitor."

"This city is yours once again," Hector said walking up to them. "I am Hector, eldest son of King Priam of Troy, and this is my brother Paris. I am prepared this day to set up an alliance between the kingdoms of Troy and Lampascus. We will establish a commerce trading system and you can benefit from our protection. Although a good ride from us, at any time send help and it will be sent without hesitation."

"We have nothing more to offer Prince Hector of Troy," Agapios said earnestly. "The people have taken most of the wealth and…"

"Not all," Helen piped up. "I know of a secret room in the bottom dungeon that holds immense wealth."

"Find it and rebuild the city," Hector directed. "Set up a kingdom that the people can flourish under and you will have no trouble establishing alliances with other kingdoms. Free the royal slaves and they will in turn offer help as we have. But do not misuse our trust," Hector started.

"We were a modest nation before Aristarchus and his son took over. We want nothing more than to rebuild the city and establish our lives once again. We are a mining people and will continue to mine. We have many plans. Perhaps when you return once again we can show you the real hospitality of this nation," Sprios offered.

"I would be honored," Hector said giving both men before him a firm handshake. He was about to say something more when they heard a call from above.

"Riders…approaching fast…they are armed!" A man's voice sounded from above.

"Aristarchus has sent for reinforcements!" Agapios said in horror. "We have nothing…"

Hector drew his sword and headed for the door, Paris closely following. He was about to open it when he felt what was left of it being pushed open. He stood back – ready to fight once again. But thankfully it wasn't an enemy that entered the gate – only a friend.

"Hector?" Dionysus said with a frown as he gazed up on the beaten appearance of his friend and leader.

"Dionysus!" Hector said giving him a hug. "You are a welcome sight to behold indeed," Hector said firmly. "But how…who sent…"

"Your father," Dionysus said stepping back to look at the crowd looking at him. "He had a feeling you were in trouble. And by the looks of things…" he said glancing around the burnt and fallen down hall. "You needed it."

"Who is with you?"

"A few of the men and one who had this…" he said showing Paris the necklace he had given the man from the dungeon.

"That is mine," Paris said reaching for it. "The man I gave it to…did he…"

"He knew exactly what to do," Dionysus said with a smile. "He is on his way to Troy to talk to your father as we speak."

"We must do the same," Hector said firmly. "I have a job for you to do my friend," Hector said to Dionysus. "I need you to stay and guard the city at least until the outer wall and door can be rebuilt and the treasure secured. Then I'm sure the army of Lampascus will be ready."

"We will summon the men as we speak," Sprios said eagerly.

"I will send a man to help you gather them," Dionysus said firmly. "Go and return home Hector. Your father is worried and by the looks of all of you you need to rest for a long time."

"That sounds good my friend," Hector said with a smile. "See you when you return."

"I'm sure we'll have many stories to swap," Dionysus said with a firm squeeze of Hector's hand. "See you soon."

"We ride for Troy!" Hector said happily.

------------------

The ride back was filled with happy chatter and downcast thoughts. Hector told Andromache what to expect from his father and what the kingdom of Troy was really like. Paris told Helen of all the places he would take her during her stay and what wonderful things they would be able to do. Briseis was the only one who's mind and heart was still back in Lampascus. She let her mind dwell on the first night she met Achilles – for as he had said, that was the time she saw the real him. She feared the only time.

------------------

"Father!" Hector said happily as he rushed into the open and waiting arms of his father – King Priam a few days later.

"Oh my son," Priam said as his eyes started to water. "In my heart I feared the worst."

"For a time you would have been justified father," Hector said standing before him once again. "For a time it was bleak. But we defeated the evil and Lampascus is once again a free nation."

"What of King Aristarchus?" Priam asked in wonder.

"Gone into hiding. If he surfaces he'll be arrested. If not – he'll have to spend the rest of his life in fear and wonder. His kingdom gone – his son dead – his dream – over. He is a broken man."

"I have no sorrow for him, save for the fact he lost his son. A father will always mourn the loss of his son – even an evil one like Zenas. But I am truly happy to have both of mine home safe and with me once again," he said hugging Paris close. "My sweet Paris, I feared for you even more than your brother."

"You would have been proud father. Paris fought like a true warrior and even saved a precious life when it counted the most," Hector boasted, making Paris blush under the compliments.

"Paris?" Priam asked in surprise.

"It's true," Helen whispered making Paris blush some more.

"Well I'll have to hear all about this bravery," Priam said firmly. "Who is the one they are saying is responsible for the fall of Lampascus?" Priam asked quickly.

"The warrior Achilles father," Paris said quickly.

Hector looked at Briseis and knew just the mention of his name wounded her once again – deeply. She mourned for him and he felt her pain.

"Well I am thankful to him even if he is in another kingdom at the moment," Priam said happily, finally looking at Briseis and holding his arms open for her.

"And my dear Briseis," Priam said hugging his niece. "But why so sad? Are you not happy to be home?"

"I am," she said, choking back her tears. "I am very happy to be free of that place."

"Are you truly free?" Priam asked softly.

"I will never truly be free," she said with a light sob. "Now if you'll excuse me I wish to go and pray in a place I can really call home."

"And who else is with you?" Priam asked looking at Andromache and Helen. "Who are these two beautiful women? You mean you had time to make friends like these?" Priam teased his sons.

"Father I would like you to meet Andromache, daughter of King Eetion of Thebes. I will send to her father to be mine for I love her more than anything and…"

Priam stared at his son in wonder. "You had time to free yourselves, help free the people and fall in love?" Priam asked with an amused smile. "Son we must spend some time talking about your stay in Lampascus. And Andromache," Priam said looking at her with a fond smile. "Is your wish to become a Princess of Troy and wife to my eldest Hector?"

"None other," she said with a gentle bow.

"Rise," Priam said grasping her hand and standing before her. "A daughter doesn't need to bow to a father," he said giving her a warm hug. "I see the love Hector has for you and you for him. I will send word to your father at once."

"I thank you," Andromache said with a warm smile, her heart racing as she turned back to Hector. She walked back into his embrace and let Priam address the other woman in the audience hall.

"Father, this is Princess Helen of Sparta," Paris said eagerly. "And she is to be mine."

"I see," Priam said smiling at the impetuous words of his son. "And do you wish to be his as he says?"

"I do," Helen answered meekly.

"Well I see both my sons were busy on their journey. I will prepare a feast and we will all dine in joy and mirth tonight. For we are a family once again. Now I want you to enjoy the city and time you have together."

------------------

"I can't believe we are finally alone," Paris said as he lay down beside Helen on a blanket beside a beautiful stream behind the palace.

"At last," she said smiling up at him. "This city is truly amazing."

"I'm so happy you like it," Paris said looking at her squarely. "I want us to be together – here in this city – in this palace. Forever. Do you want that as much as I do?"

"I do," she replied in a tender tone. "I want to experience all that Troy has to offer. All that you have to offer."

"Well then let me offer you something now," he said moving in closer, pulling her body inches from his. "I can offer my love right now. Will you accept?"

"All you have to give I shall happily accept," she said as her lips moved closer to his. Finally they touched and no words were needed.

------------------

"I'm glad you are feeling back to full strength," Hector said as he slowly led Andromache by the hand through a part of the palace and into a small area off to the side, the opposite side from Paris and Helen.

"Yes the journey here afforded me much time to rest and expel the poisons," she said thankfully. "Do you really think the people of Lampascus will ensure the city will grow and prosper again?"

"If it is managed well," Hector said with a frown. "But there is also the incentive to visit and make sure they are keeping things fair and just."

"A visit like that would be fun," Andromache said with sparkling eyes. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"This was my favorite place when I was young and I wanted to share it with you. Even now when I need to make a serious decision or just need some time to myself I come here and just think."

"It's beautiful," Andromache said looking at the carvings of stone and exotic flowers and plants.

Hector watched in silence as Andromache carefully examined every carving and flower and felt his body start to flood with warmth and content. When she finally turned to him and their eyes locked, no words were needed – only a smile told of the growing love between them.

"What?" She finally asked.

"I am still amazed how you came into my life and even more amazed that I was able to keep you here – willingly," he said finally taking a step towards her. "I am more than honored and…" he said standing before her. But before she could say anything he bent himself down on one knee and gazed up at her as the sunlight cast her in a golden glow before him. "Andromache you came into my life and filled a void that no one else would ever have been able. I am blessed by not only your beauty but also your kindness and strength. I am a better man because of your being by my side and will continue to be so. I know I love you – I think I have since I first cast eyes upon you. I want you in my life – for as long as it is and if either one of us should meet our end I want us to be together after that – for as long as we are granted. I want you to be my wife…will you do me the honor?" He asked gently.

Andromache brushed away her freshly fallen tears of happiness and felt her smile grow wider and her body warmer. "I…" she started in a soft whisper. "I couldn't imagine life without you Hector. I would be honored to be your wife for as long as we are granted."

Hector raised himself up and held her close. "I know the formalities will follow but I wanted to be sure in my heart you would say yes," he said warmly.

"Never doubt our love again," she said looking up at him with a look of love and passion. "I love you Hector. There will never be another."

"And the same for me," he said pulling her even closer, their lips starting to touch. "Forever…" he whispered as his lips started to taste hers.

------------------

Briseis kneeled before her alter but was unable to stop the flow of tears from leaving her cheeks and pooling on the floor at her knees.  She felt lost in her world of silence until she heard a soft knock on the door to the room she was in.

"I asked not to be disturbed," she said sadly.

"Even for a stranger that has journeyed so far to return to you a piece of jewellery you lost?" A deep voice asked.

Briseis listened to the voice and thought it sounded familiar but was too distraught to want to turn around to see for herself. She listened to her heart as the fast beating started to fill the room as footsteps drew near to her. A hand gently touched her back and out of the corner of her eye a piece of the silver jewellery caught her eye and made her turn her head.

She gasped at the jewellery piece that she had given to Achilles, feared lost and yet was staring at it right beside her face. She pushed herself forward and didn't turn around until she was a few feet away.

"Achilles?" She asked, not believing her eyes he was standing in the room only a few feet away from her.

"Hello my Princess," he said in a soft whisper.

"I thought…I mean I saw…" she said as tears voluntarily left her eyes and ran down her cheeks.  "I saw you fall…" she barely managed.

"I did," he said taking a step closer. When he saw her take a step back he stopped himself, unable to bring her more pain than she was already in. "I'm sorry."

"I saw you fall," she said more firmly.

"I…"

"I saw!" She half shouted and then rushed into his waiting arms, sobbing and beating his chest as he held her close. "I saw you fall."

Achilles rested his head on the top of hers and closed his eyes. "I never thought I would be able to hold you again," he said in a soft whisper. "But I am able. I was given a second chance."

"This…it can't work," she insisted between sobs.

"We can make it work," Achilles said firmly as he looked down at her and gently brushed away a tear. "We can do it together."

"But…" she started with a frown. "But your glory it is…"

"Something fleeting. I have felt that first hand when you walked away from me," he said taking her hand and holding it against his heart. "This is forever. What we have. And we were both given a second chance to take what we have and grow with it. Briseis to deny ourselves would be a sin greater than…"

"But…" she started in protest only to have him silence her with a soft kiss.

"I fell to the ground thinking the tormented picture of you was the last my mind would have relayed to my heart. But I awoke and was given salvation by two young boys. At that very moment I knew I had to find you and at least try to let you know that I can change…"

"No you can't," she insisted.

"Yes I can," he said with a smile. "I don't want a life filled only with glory and loneliness. I don't want to die alone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Tell me you want that to. Or tell me to leave. The choice is yours."

"I…" she said looking down as another tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. She looked back up at him with a soft gaze. "I want to try. I want to try to have a life with you."

"That's all I needed to hear," he said gently lifting her up so she was held in the air, bathed in golden sunlight. She let out a small cry of happiness and looked down at him with hope and love.

"Are you real?" She dared to ask as he gently lowered her to be in front of him once again.

"As real as my love for you," he said firmly. "And I want that to grow and never fade. Will you have me in your life? By your side? Sharing it for all eternity?"

"It would be my honor," she replied.

"No Princess," he said seriously. "The honor is all mine." And before she could say another word he pulled her close and crushed her lips with his. Happiness was to finally be theirs.

------------------

Priam looked down the table as the night festivities began and felt a smile of pride, contentment and joy start to cross his thankful face. Hector had found himself a bride worthy of more than an alliance, she was worthy of the honor due a Princess of heir to the throne of Troy. He couldn't be prouder of Hector's choice. Paris too had found himself someone who would love him back with all the love and passion he had for her. Paris had done well also. And Briseis had found herself a man that would not only match her intense love for life but her intense love for those around. He couldn't have picked a better man for her than she did. Despite all he had heard about Achilles, Briseis had proved that in the end love really does conquer all.

And whatever feelings and emotions they all had going into this horrific ordeal all had come out stronger, better and closer that they ever thought possible. Priam welcomed a future filled with love, children and of course a family that no man could be prouder of. This was his legacy. There was nothing that could ever destroy it.

------------------

And soon a peaceful calm started to wash over them all as they celebrated. Embracing the pairs in it's endless arms. Wrapping them all in serenity. Watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love and rest they all needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together – as couples. But for now it would have to wait. Now was a time for celebrating a victory. A victory for life, freedom and most of all love!

**THE END**

Dear readers…well this adventure/romance has come to an end. I did leave a loose end open in case I bring back a sequel. If you want one please mention it in your review for this chapter or the story for that matter. I do hope you'll all review this last chapter even if you haven't for the others to let me know there are a lot of fans of this story and want a sequel and more adventure/romance fics like this one. Love you all and thanks for taking the time to read, makes my had work that much more rewarded!!!


End file.
